Ask the Kyle 10 cast blog thing Yeah
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: Self explanatory. Perhaps other DMUDZ cast members will appear as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ask the cast of the Kyle 10 series!

DMUDZ: "Hello! All of you who read the fic! I am the author/omnipotent unbeatable god of this universe, DMUDZ, otherwise known as DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and I…"

Kyle: "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?!"

DMUDZ: "Oh, you know I kid."

Kyle: "Yeah… Is that so…? Why are you here?"

DMUDZ: "Because, I had an idea for you guys."

Kyle: "Us?" Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Ali walked in.

Ben: "What are you talking about bro?"

DMUDZ: "I am glad you asked, Ben 10! I have taken it upon myself to write this little Q and A section!"

Gwen: "Q and A?"

Kevin: "Like a series blog or something?"

DMUDZ: "YES!"

Ali: "Wow. How quaint."

DMUDZ: "Quiet. Now, before you all start asking your questions, I will lay down some ground rules."

Kyle: "Ground rules?"

DMUDZ: "Yes! Rule #1. No questions that can be considered above a T-rating! Rule #2. Traditionally, Kyle, Ben, Gwen, Ali, and Kevin are usually the ones required to answer questions, but I could pull some strings and get some other characters to appear as well if the situation calls for it. But considering their time, let's try to limit guest appearances. I will use my nigh-omnipotence to get them here if I have to, but let's be reasonable. Rule #3… No KylexGwen stuff where they should get back together. Witnessing the previous poll on my page makes me worried. They let go. It's Kyle and Ali now, guys. I appreciate that you guys like them, but they want to move on."

Kyle: "Yes. Please."

Gwen: "Ugh…" She facepalmed, but regained her composure.

Kevin: "Are there questions to answer now?"

DMUDZ: "Not yet. There will be when I get reviews for this. PM questions will be read, and may or may not be answered at my discretion."

Kyle: "You think we could get RWBY me here, too?"

DMUDZ: "How'd you find out about that?!"

Kyle: "How do you think?" He showed me the Alien X hologram.

DMUDZ: "You better not have messed with anything. I have yet to unveil Kyle Tesla's destiny!"

Kyle: "I didn't even talk to them."

DMUDZ: "You better not have."

Kyle: "I may have talked to Power Ranger me, though. He wants some spotlight again."

DMUDZ: "Shit. I totally forgot. Um… Huh… Chapter 22 of Alien Force or the movie for PRPA… Damn. Um… Ask those questions!"

Kyle: "Or RWBY 7!"

DMUDZ: "Uh… I have college! Be back later!" I took off to do homework.

Gwen: "For a nigh omnipotent being, he has a lot of indecisiveness."

Ben: "I agree."

Ali: "So… we can go home now?"

Kevin: "I guess so."

DMUDZ: "Leave those questions! Also, specify who the question is for!"

Kevin: "What about your homework?"

DMUDZ: "Gotta jet!" I zoomed off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Q&A chapter 2: Answering Questions!

DMUDZ: "Hello, all readers of the Kyle 10 series! DMUDZ is back! Now with questions to answer! To answer these questions, we have the main 5 characters of the story. Bringing the girlfriend of our hero, the sister of former convict Kevin Levin, Ali Levin!" Ali walked out and sat down in behind a big desk.

Ali: "So… where's the audience?"

DMUDZ: "It's a blog. I just make it LOOK like a talk show studio for the fun of it." Ali saw that the auditorium of people I got together was empty, and sighed.

Ali: "Perfect. Just perfect."

DMUDZ: "You don't like me, do you?"

Ali: "Meh. I could go either way."

DMUDZ: "Also presenting… Kevin Levin! The former convict himself, and one of my personal favorite bad guys turned good!" Kevin walked out.

Kevin: "Hey! Where's the audience?!"

Ali: "He made it look like a talk show."

Kevin: "I told Gwen waiting to dress up was a waste of time." He sat next to Ali, grumbling to himself.

DMUDZ: "Also, his girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson!" Gwen walked in, dressed up in her prom dress from the episode 'Save the Last Dance.' She looked disappointed.

Gwen: "What the-?"

Kevin: "Told ya so." Gwen looked at me angrily.

Gwen: "You said we were doing this before an audience!"

DMUDZ: "We are. I'm live-streaming it. I just thought I should be as authentic as possible, so I went all the way with it!" She looked at the empty audience like Ali and Kevin did. She sat down on the other side of Kevin, grabbing his hand.

DMUDZ: "Also, the newest Ultimatrix wielder of the show, Ben Tennyson!" Ben hopped out.

Ben: "Thank you, thank you, no applause is… Oh man!" Kevin laughed.

Ben: "I knew there was a reason the audience was quiet!"

DMUDZ: "I'm live-streaming off of YouTube, man. Come on, get with the program. Millions of people are watching and screaming your name as we speak, right?" No response came. Ben sighed, and waved to the cameras.

DMUDZ: "AANNNNDDDDD finally! The main event of the evening! Weighing in at 120 pounds, from another dimension, half-hedgehog, and true hero of this series, the one…. The only… KYYYYLLLEEEEE TENNNYSSOOONN!" Kyle walked out, blowing kisses and got ready to point to a crowd, but saw nothing but video cameras.

Kyle: "I hate you."

DMUDZ: "Sorry bro. I thought you guys got the memo."

Kyle: "No. We didn't."

Gwen: "And I was the only one who bothered to dress up! I can't believe it!"

DMUDZ: "Look at it this way. The teenagers at home have chest to look at now." Gwen covered her chest the moment I said that, and blushed madly.

Kevin: "Watch yourself, author-man!" Kyle and Ben took their seats, and I pulled out my notes.

DMUDZ: "I apologize, Kevin. Regardless, we have PLENTY of questions today, all coming from Omnitrix1, PeruAlonso, and Generalhyna, all users of the fanfiction site this fic is posted on. We'll do Omnitrix1's questions first since his review came in first. Remember, I will look into PM's as well. Now… his questions for Kyle will come first. His questions to Kyle are… Does it surprise you that some of your transformations are aliens from other franchises? And before coming to this universe, you owned a few Ben 10 DVDs. May I ask which ones?" Kyle thought about his answers, stroking his chin for effect.

Kyle: "Well, about the other franchise aliens… yeah. It kind of did. It started with Deoxys. I was like, 'WHOA! I just turned into a Pokémon. A legendary at that. Then I started getting more Pokémon forms after the reset, and I was baffled. But the more you do it, the more you just turn into them like they're your regular forms. Since Ben has all of my forms, except for Firecracker because he's Rosescythe for some reason… he's just used to it. For me, it was something completely out of left field! I'm a Cybertronian, a Tamaranian, an Azarather, I didn't think Yang was THAT different from a human, but apparently so… Hell. I may be able to become a Saiyan for all I know! I'm Half-Mobian!" He paused to catch his breath. Ben gulped.

Ben: "That was a lot to say in one breath, bro." Kyle nodded, breathing in and out to regulate himself to normal. Ali rubbed his back.

Kyle: "Thanks, honey. Anyway… as for the DVDs I owned, I only have the 1st and 4th seasons of the classic series. Pretty bad, I know… but I also have Race Against Time and Alien Swarm. Getting Nanomech out of nowhere was also surprising, but that's how my Ultimatrix works since I'm one with it, and the aliens within. Well… MOST of them anyway." He shuddered to think about Kurama and the Jubi beasts. Ali smiled again.

DMUDZ: "Both excellent answers. Coincidentally, that's what I own! Amazing!"

Kyle: "Yeah. Amazing…" He raised his eyebrow.

DMUDZ: "Now for Kevin, from Omnitrix1. Are there ever days where you're jealous of Kyle? Oh-ho-ho…" I smiled, feeling saucy.

Kevin: "Jealous? Of him? Nah." He suddenly got shocked.

Gwen: "Kevin! What did you do, DriveMax?!"

DMUDZ: "Nothing. I just put shockers on your chairs if any of you give lies as answers. Don't worry, the shocks won't kill you, they'll just have varying degrees of pain depending on how bad the lie you told is." Kevin got up, rubbing his head.

Kyle: "You're jealous of me? How?"

Kevin: "Okay. I'm jealous about one minor thing. You dated Gwen before and you know the stuff that she likes."

Kyle: "Yeah, but we never got super intimate. It's cool."

Gwen: "He's telling the truth. Honestly, we never made it past making out."

Kevin: "Seriously?"

Gwen: "I'm a minor. He's 18. Think about it."

Kevin: "RIIIIGGGHHT…" He smirked.

Kyle: "No, Kevin. I would never do that!" A mild shock got into Kyle.

Kyle: "Ow!"

Ali: "Kyle!"

Kyle: "Okay, I look at Firecracker's boobs! But I thought she was 20 something!"

DMUDZ: "Firecracker is essentially Yang from RWBY, but she's 17. Still technically a minor. Unless you're in Texas, apparently. Oh well." I shrugged my shoulders. Kyle looked super embarrassed, and hid under the desk.

Ali: "Honey, I'm not mad! Ow!" We looked at Ali.

Ali: "Okay. I'm miffed. But not overly angry. Come on, get up." He got up slowly.

Kyle: "It is my body… Kind of." His cheeks were still red.

DMUDZ: "Okay, let's go to Ben's question from Omnitrix1, I promise this won't stir up any weird emotions. Ever since you got your Ultimatrix, have you used any of your transformations to do any mundane work like chores and what not?" Ben immediately smiled.

Ben: "Of course I do! Kyle does it at Ali's place!"

Ali: "No wonder that vacuum looks like it hasn't been used."

Kyle: "I use Terraspin to vacuum the rugs."

Ben: "Wow. Well, I have washed my clothes as both Aquos and Splashdown. I clean my room as Fasttrack, and I do my homework as Grey Matter on occasion. Just to get to playing Sumo Slammers!"

Kyle: "Ben! I am ashamed!" He felt a shock again.

Kyle: "Okay. I encouraged it. I'm sorry."

Ali: "It's fine."

Ben: "I also mowed the lawn as Upgrade."

DMUDZ: "I can imagine that. Creative choice, Ben. PeruAlonso has a BIG list of questions for all of you. We'll start with Kyle since he's at the top of his list, and for convenience's sake. Oh. 9 questions for Kyle. This one may be spoilerific… but… Starting with "In Charm's Way", will Charmcaster change her outfit which makes her look like Enchantress from Marvel's Thor? What will you think of it?"

Kyle: "Hmm… I don't know if that will happen, but if I imagine it… not bad, I guess?" He shrugged his shoulders. No shock occurred.

Ali: "Good answer."

Kyle: "I only have eyes for you, Ali."

Kevin: "Good."

DMUDZ: "Question numero dos is… How about using Pesky Dust on Charmcaster during your battle in the "In Charm's Way"? I'd like to see her dream where she's in the beach with younger versions of you, Ben, and Gwen."

Kyle: "That may be an interesting twist. Pesky Dust is both equally cute and awesome."

Kevin: "That little fairy shit? Come on. He sucks!"

Kyle: "Shows what you know!"

Ben and Gwen: "No comment."

Ali: "This guy's weird."

DMUDZ: "Maybe, but he is a fan. I'll take what I can get. Number 3: What alien will you replace Rath with for the "Con of Rath" chapter?"

Kyle: "Huh. I could peak real quickly." He transformed to Clockwork.

Clockwork: "CLOCKWORK!" He paused, and the dial on his head moved.

DMUDZ: "Of course, I already know, but I'm not dropping spoilers." Kyle stopped rotating the dial on his head, and sighed.

Clockwork: "Um… Let's not get too hasty there, huh?"

DMUDZ: "Well, what did you see?"

Clockwork: "No spoilers." He changed back to normal.

Ali: "Next question."

DMUDZ: "Got it. Number 4 is… For the Time Heals chapter, how about a scene where you and Gwen fake a fight which she pretends to lose so you'll show her what happened to Kevin, Ali, Ben and Kayla? What will your dark prince outfit be like?"

Gwen: "Are these really going to peak into the future all the time from this guy?"

Kyle: "Like I would know that. I think I breached some kind of rule by looking ahead for that last one."

DMUDZ: "But you COULD look." He gave me an annoyed look.

Kyle: "Pass."

DMUDZ: "Uh uh uh. Can't breach contract. You have to look again." Kyle grimaced at me, and crossed his arms.

Kyle: "No."

DMUDZ: "If you insist." I pointed my hand at him, and his eyes turned black.

Ali: "What did you do to him?!"

DMUDZ: "Going Clockwork again." I turned him into Clockwork.

Clockwork: "Gotcha… boss…" He peaked again. I released him, and he shook his head.

Clockwork: "Not a bad look. Reminds me of Giant Starscream in Transformers Cybertron with the crown."

DMUDZ: "That's all I feel safe revealing. Now… Question 5: In one of the flashbacks, how will you react when Charmcaster turns out to be Lucy Mann?"

Clockwork: "I remember that! She pretended Charmcaster became good! AGH! No good prankster girl!" Ben and Gwen laughed. Ali rolled her eyes.

Kevin: "I don't get it."

Ali: "Don't worry about it."

DMUDZ: "Good enough. Okay… Question 6: How about doing a scene in one of the chapters where you become Metrion and Ben becomes Starfire? I'd love to see how you two speak to each other then. Oh ho!"

Clockwork: "Uh… We actually tried something recently."

Ben: "Yeah. I remember that… heh."

Ali: "What did you guys do?"

Clockwork: "Nothing serious."

DMUDZ: "Well then. Let's take a peak." A TV came down from behind them, and everyone turned to look at it.

On the TV… both Kyle and Ben were Metrion and Starfire respectively.

Starfire Ben: "I'm not sure about this, Kyle."

Metrion: "Ben. You need to get used to the fact that you're going to have female genitalia at times. In order to get comfortable, what I had to do was spend a few days in that skin and learn to respond to the system differences accordingly."

Starfire Ben: "S-system… differences?"

Metrion: "Yes. Usually I don't stay transformed long enough as a girl to worry about it, but this is important for you to learn regardless."

Starfire Ben: "What happened?"

Metrion: "Girl stuff."

Starfire Ben: "Oh." Later, they were at a clothing store, taking care to hide their watch symbols as they were out.

Starfire Ben: "Try on different clothes?"

Metrion: "That was part of what I did. We're not here to buy anything. Just sample." Ben gulped.

Metrion: "I'll be right here, Benji." He smiled widely.

Starfire Ben: "Don't tell Julie…"

Metrion: "I won't." Ben walked into the changing room, coming out and going in with various looks, like a purple strapless two-piece swimsuit, a green low-cut dress, a regular white t-shirt, and with some black boots on, among other things.

Starifre Ben: "Those felt okay…"

Metrion: "Good. You looked nice in all of them."

Starfire Ben: "Promise me we won't end up gay…"

Metrion: "I'm still dating Ali. What does that tell you?" Ben rolled his eyes.

Starfire Ben: "Whatever." We were at the beach later, dressed up for it. Kyle in a strapless black one-piece with purple lace, and Ben in his purple strapless two-piece from the store. The Ultimatrix symbols were not there, being cloaked for the time being.

Starfire Ben: "What is this about?"

Metrion: "Seeing how many guys we can get to look at us. Who knows? One may get bold enough to ask you out."

Starfire Ben: "You take this 'approaching your feminine side' thing literally."

Metrion: "Hey, it helped me. Maybe it will help you, too." He raised up his sunglasses.

Metrion: "I'll find a place for us to lie down. You start attracting attention." As Kyle walked off, Ben walked towards the beach, looking for a snack stand or something similar. As Ben walked up, the guy at the stand had his eyes widen.

Starfire Ben: "Do you have chili dogs?"

Stand guy: "We sure do." He cooked Ben up some dogs, and Ben ended up paying a discount.

Starfire Ben: "Hmm. There may be something to this." He smiled, eating his chili dog, smiling as he did so. He walked up to Kyle, who was already sunbathing, with some onlookers.

Starfire Ben: "Kyle. I got a chili dog discount already!"

Metrion: "Nice. Wanna lie down?" He pointed to the other towel. Kyle's towel was red with an Ultimatrix symbol on it, and Ben's was green with a green Ultimatrix symbol.

Starfire Ben: "Marketing our towels, huh?"

Metrion: "Hey, gotta advertise." He lied back down, smiling to himself. Ben followed Kyle's advice, and turned to look at some other guys, who looked away when he looked at them. He just lied back down.

Starfire Ben: "Do you like getting stared at?"

Metrion: "Sometimes it's annoying. But when I do want to get looked at, like now, it feels pretty good having other people think you rock your look well, y'know?" Ben smiled.

Starfire Ben: "You know what, you're right." Kyle snapped his fingers.

Metrion: "And that's why I am comfortable as both a male… and female."

Starfire Ben: "That's why we came here?"

Metrion: "Yep. Ali's okay with me doing this, as long as I don't bring a guy home or something."

Starfire Ben: "It may take a few times for me, but… sure."

Metrion: "When do you want to do beach volleyball with the other ladies?"

Starfire Ben: "Um… Whenever you want to."

Metrion: "You don't have to come with me. This was supposed to be a discovery thing for you."

Starfire Ben: "You're my chaperone?"

Metrion: "Technically."

Starfire Ben: "Wonder what Dad would say." He grinned widely. I ended the clip.

DMUDZ: "Excellent summary of that, I suppose."

Ben: "Yeah. That was a good day. We had the best volleyball match ever!" Kyle changed back to normal.

Kyle: "I may have handled it weirdly then, but hey, I feel confident in my looks!"

Ali: "That's good, Kyle."

Kevin: "Wow."

Gwen: "I guess that's one way to do it."

DMUDZ: "Next question… 7. For The End of an Era, what will your child be named?"

Kyle: "Well, I met a version of my kid a while ago named Jen. Maybe that will be her name?" He shrugged.

Ali: "Kyle and I are discussing it, actually."

Kevin: "Already with baby names, and you're not even married?"

Ben: "I think we SHOULD be worried about you two now."

Gwen: "To be fair, he brought it up with me once, but I said, "When we reach that bridge, we'll discuss it." He dropped it then."

Kyle: "Sounded fair."

DMUDZ: "Got it. Number 8… For From Hedorium to Eternity, how will you react when you ask "Who needs an alien that creeps out kids so much they pee their pants?" and Lucy Mann says she finds Metrion awesome?"

Kyle: "Lucy likes Metrion, yeah. But she also said I sucked at being a girl then. Not that that offended me."

Ben: "You had a vein bulge in your brain."

Gwen: "That was entertaining."

Kyle: "Like the time she disguised herself as Kevin to see how you would react?" Gwen stopped talking.

Gwen: "I refuse to talk about that."

DMUDZ: "Okay. Final Kyle question. Numero nueve… How will you react when Azmuth turns off the Omnitrix and Gwen's in charge of you and Ben in Trouble Helix?"

Kyle: "What? She was in charge?! Since when?"

Ali: "I thought I was."

Ben: "I thought I was."

Kyle: "So did I."

Gwen: "We had no organization when we were kids."

Kevin: "I can see that now."

Kyle: "It was my Ultimatrix then. I got it when I was 14, remember?"

DMUDZ: "Fans can forget stuff at times. Don't fault them, man."

Kyle: "You were DEFINITELY NOT the one in charge, Benji."

Ben: "Don't push it, Kyle…"

Kyle: "Bring it, Tennyson!"

Gwen: "Not on the set!"

DMUDZ: "We'll be right back!"

Two hours later…

There was tape all over the set, Kyle and Ben were exhausted, and Gwen was healing Ali and Kevin.

DMUDZ: "I advised Kyle to not call Ben Benji."

Ben: "I would have won if Kyle hadn't gone Alien X."

Kyle: "Dude. I always win, remember?"

Gwen: "Yeah. We remember."

Kyle: "And even if I did lose, it would be to Ali. No one else."

DMUDZ: "Gotcha. Okay. Now we can start with Ben's questions. Question 1. So far, you had a crush on Starfire. How will you feel when you see Kayla as Zatanna and Giganta in the flashbacks?"

Ben: "Never had a lot of weird thoughts about those two. They look awesome on her, don't get me wrong. I love both of those forms. Giganta is like a human Humongousaur, and Zatanna has magic tricks. Kinda weird, but they're alright."

Gwen: "I remember you thinking about her parading you around town then."

Ben: "It sounded like a cool idea!"

Ali: "Ow…"

Kevin: "Damn it, Tennyson… Remind me never to piss you off."

Ben: "Of course."

DMUDZ: "Question 2. When you see Kayla return in War of the Worlds, how will you feel? Will you be happy to see her?"

Ben: "Of course I'll be! She's my girl!"

Kyle: "Who is also female me."

Ben: "That's why I like her."

Kyle: "Yeah." He squinted at Ben.

Ben: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "You hurt her, you're gonna have a bad time." This tone of voice was so menacing, he could have cut the air in two.

Ali: "Kyle."

Gwen: "Do not hurt my cousin."

Kevin: "I don't encourage it."

DMUDZ: "Moving on… Number 3. Suppose you and Kayla have been married and had a kid, what will that kid be named?"

Ben: "I cannot answer that, for I have not been with her that long. That coming out of nowhere is crazy!"

Kyle: "In that future I went to, you and Julie got together and named your kid Kenny."

Ben: "Nice highlight."

Gwen: "Kenny Tennyson. Not bad."

Kevin: "Is this the one where…"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Kevin: "Still don't know how I feel about that."

DMUDZ: "My personal opinion is that I like Beyla better than Benlie."

Ben: "Did you just make up a ship name?"

Kyle: "I think he did."

Ben: "Oh man…" Kyle and I laughed.

Ali: "Wow. Like KyAli?"

Kyle: "Yes. Of course."

DMUDZ: "Anyway… here is question 4. You know how Kai is in Omniverse episodes like American Benwolf in London? Will she like the idea of you picking Kayla over her?"

Ben: "Isn't Kai more of Kyle's problem?"

Ali: "Who's Kai?"

Kyle: "A girl who Ben had his first REAL crush on. Starfire doesn't count. This was before he had his Ultimatrix. Well… she liked me more than him because I could go Blitzwolfer and not Ben. And I was dating Gwen at the time."

Gwen: "Didn't favor it. At all." Kevin snickered.

Ben: "Didn't she want to train and tame you?"

Kyle: "Yes." His look got mad.

DMUDZ: "I didn't know Kai was that touchy of a subject."

Kyle: "It isn't. It just annoys Gwen and I greatly."

Ben: "And Kayla is even more awesome."

Kyle: "Of course."

DMUDZ: "Final Ben question. Number 5. How will you react when you see Kayla in Vengeance of Vilgax with her new outfit which includes a pink polo short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown flats? Pink one piece swimsuit in Transmogrification of Eunice and In Charm's Way?"

Ben: "Um… What? Those sound good on her, don't get me wrong, but I don't think that it's finalized."

DMUDZ: "It isn't. I'll work things out in time."

Kyle: "It sure will. I know Ali's getting an outfit change."

Ali: "What?"

Kyle: "Nothing."

DMUDZ: "That's it for the Ben questions. Let us answer Gwen's questions. Gwen is the first female to get spotlight."

Ali: "Oooh. I'm so mad."

DMUDZ: "The sarcasm is strong in you, Ali." Ali raised her eyebrows at me.

DMUDZ: "To the question. Number 1. Suppose you and Kayla talk to each other, how will you feel when she calls you her little sister?"

Gwen: "That… could come out of nowhere to me. Kayla's and my relationship is kinda strained. I know she doesn't want to kill me, but it's hard to shake that kind of past off."

Kyle: "I concur. It took a while to get used to Kevin."

Kevin: "And the time I wrecked the Rust Bucket."

Kyle: "Kinda sour about that, by the way."

Kevin: "I apologized 5 times!"

Gwen: "I forgave you."

Ben: "You two ARE dating."

Kevin: "Shut up, Ben."

DMUDZ: "Question 2. How about having Kayla join you in your clashes against Charmcaster?"

Gwen: "That would be helpful. But Charmcaster's more my problem than hers. She pretty much hates every other villain like Kyle does."

DMUDZ: "I seem to remember Kyle saying that Charmcaster is the one villain he doesn't hate."

Kyle: "My opinion. Not yours. Moving on."

DMUDZ: "My my… Question 3. If Kayla cries as she regrets not helping you when you lose your powers in the In Charm's Way chapter, what will you say as you comfort her?"

Gwen: "I LOSE MY WHAT?!"

Ben: "That's why I was afraid of doing this show."

Kyle: "Me too."

Kevin: "Just try to answer the question."

Gwen: "Um… I… think I could say… "Don't worry. I have a plan." Or something. I dunno!"

DMUDZ: "Spoilerific. Okay. Question 4. What will you say to Kayla when she says if anyone deserves Kevin more, it's you?"

Ben: "Kevin, has Kayla ever given you flirtatious texts?"

Kevin: "No. Not ever. Just the occasional huggy/kissy stuff as a signature."

Kyle: "She's super friendly. And flirty. But mostly friendly."

Gwen: "She's not flirting with Kevin anymore. I made sure of that a while ago."

DMUDZ: "So…?"

Gwen: "But if I had to answer… I could say, "Thanks, Kayla. It means a lot.""

DMUDZ: "Gotcha. Final Gwen question. Wow we sped through these quickly... Numero cinco. After you say Kayla's like the big sister you never had, what will she say?"

Gwen: "I believe that is a Kayla question. She isn't here right now, so I wouldn't know."

Ben: "Should I text her?"

Kyle: "She could be in the middle of that science project… She said it was important for her."

DMUDZ: "I already know what will happen there, Heh heh heh…"

Gwen: "My opinion… she would be shocked, and hug me like crazy. She may say, "Oh, Gwen, I love you too!" Sounds like her."

DMUDZ: "It sure does. Kevin, are you ready for more?"

Kevin: "Lay it on me, author."

DMUDZ: "Okay. Only two. But hopefully they don't stir controversy. Question 1. For the Trade-Off chapter, how will you react as Kayla hugs you when you're human until the end?"

Kevin: "Uh… That's Gwen's job."

Gwen: "Hugs I guess I can deal with."

Kyle: "I seem to remember you being protective of me when we were together."

Gwen: "I was 10!"

Kyle: "Can't blame ya, though."

Kevin: "Uh… keep your lips away, and we'll be cool."

DMUDZ: "Okay. That was rather contained. Question 2: How will you thank Kayla (as Zatanna) after you change back to human and she gives you clothes using her magic?"

Kevin: "I get naked?!"

Ben: "I thought this was rated T!"

Kyle: "Terramorph wears a speedo."

Kevin: "Speedo, eh?"

Gwen: "Yeah. It's a speedo."

Kevin: "Workable. Um… "Thanks?""

DMUDZ: "Acceptable answer. Now, for Ali's questions."

Ali: "About time! Lay them on me!"

DMUDZ: "Eager. Good. Okay, Question 1. Can you describe your monster form in Vengeance of Vilgax?"

Ali: "Um… I become a monster?"

Kyle: "Uh… I hope not."

Kevin: "Anything we should know, Mudman?"

DMUDZ: "Hey! I take offense to that!"

Ben: "Sounds like an author question."

Kyle: "Agreed."

DMUDZ: "I am not going to reveal that while you guys are here. Next question. Number 2. What will you give Kyle while Kevin gives Gwen a locket?"

Ali: "I don't know… I could do practically anything, though." She gave a sly look to Kyle, with a sensual stare in her eyes.

Kyle: "Oh my." He blushed.

DMUDZ: "Got it. Question 3. Once you change back to human, what will be left?"

Ali: "Do I look like I can see the future?!"

Kyle: "I'll look." He went Timesplitter.

Timesplitter: "Got tired of being Clockwork for this." He opened a small portal to look, then got a big smile.

Timesplitter; "Oooooh yeaaahhh."

Kevin: "Dude?"

Timesplitter: "It's awesome. 'Nuff said." Kevin grunted in response.

DMUDZ: "No spoilers. Okay. Question 4. After you're a monster, will you be through with Kyle until you change back to human?"

Ali: "I would never break up with Kyle! Could you imagine what his rabid fangirls would do to him?!"

Kyle: "I have rabid fangirls?!" He hid under the table. Ben and Kevin laughed as Gwen shook her head.

DMUDZ: "Um… I don't know about my world, but in yours, definitely."

Kyle: "Oh… fuck…"

DMUDZ: "My girlfriend loves you."

Kyle: "Mobian attraction works across dimensions?!"

DMUDZ: "Yes. Some worse than others." (thinking) " _If Sonic the Hedgehog fanart says anything…_ "

DMUDZ: "Final question, number 5! What will your monster form in The Forge of Creation look like?"

Ali: "Why does this guy keep thinking I'll mutate into a monster like Kevin did?! I am not insane!"

Kevin: "Well… Osmosians are predisposed to do that. Just because you haven't yet doesn't mean you won't later."

Ali: "Shut up, little brother."

Kevin: "HEY!"

Gwen: "DO NOT start a tussle again!"

DMUDZ: "I'm running out of duct tape!"

Ali: "Okay…"

DMUDZ: "Good. Now, for Generalhyna's question. It is for Kyle."

Kyle: "Please don't be a fangirl confession." He rose back up from the bottom of the table.

DMUDZ: "Kyle, how does it feel when you are one with the Omnitrix?"

Kyle: "ULTIMATRIX! But, I am always one with it. I get to know each alien on a deep and personal level. I get to know their innermost desires, secrets, and they teach me about their species when I am them. It's how I figure out their powers so fast, barring one or two forms, possibly… and I'm just that awesome. They all love and respect me as a hero, and for who I am."

Ali: "That's good."

Kevin: "What an anticlimactic finish."

DMUDZ: "Considering what the questions did start, and some bad blood, I'd say this ended up alright. Okay. That finishes it for this edition of Ask the Kyle 10 Cast. Remember, you can ask anything of any character in the series! Or my other series if you have any. See you all next time!"

Ben: "Yeah. See ya!"

Gwen: "Ask me whatever! Just… hopefully some non-Kayla ones."

Kevin: "Have a little more next time."

Ali: "Love you all!"

Kyle: "Stay frosty." He winked to the cameras.

A/N: Feel free to ask whatever you wish. A new entry will be posted when I get more questions. And just because you asked once doesn't mean you can't ask again, so drop those questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Ask the Kyle 10 Cast Chapter 3: Mayhem! Perhaps…

A/N: And to answer a review from before… someone had asked for Kyle's/Ben's/Kayla's entire known roster. I forget who it was, but the roster I have on my page is the aliens Kyle has used so far. So, I'll give the entire list out here. If you want to use one from my story in yours, you can, just ask me beforehand, and give a disclaimer for credit.

A.I.

Alien X/Ultimate Alien X/Giga Alien X (The Ultimate and Giga forms are going to go through some redesigns)

Amelo (Young Treezy918's alien. Kyle got this when their watches synched up, so now he has all of Trey's forms. Trey has all of Kyle's forms that he didn't have before now, too.)

AmpFibian

Aquos

Arcticguana/Ultimate Arcticguana/Giga Arcticguana

Armodrillo

Arsenal (Trey's true Doppelganger form, which he called Genocide. Also by Young Treezy918.)

Astrodactyl/Ultimate Astrodactyl (The Ultimate will be coming soon.)

Atomix/Ultimate Atomix

Ball Weevil

Bardock/Super Saiyan Bardock/Ultimate Super Saiyan Bardock (Trey's Saiyan form, which changed when Kyle got it. He said he was okay with me making it Bardock instead of Goku. Young Treezy918 again. Kyle doesn't have Super Saiyan yet, but he'll earn it.) (Tora/SSJ Tora/USSJ Tora for Ben. Fasha/SSJ Fasha for Kayla.)

Batstretcher

Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill/Giga Big Chill (Giga Big Chill was used by Glacier in Chapter 17.)

Biohazard/Ultimate Biohazard (Trey's favorite form. By Young Treezy918.)

Bio-Rex

Black Streak/Ultimate Black Streak (Blue Streak/Ultimate Blue Streak for Ben, Pink Streak for Kayla.)

Blamurai (Young Treezy918's form.)

Blitzwolfer

Bloodhound

Bloxx

Boombox

Brainstorm/Ultimate Brainstorm/Giga Brainstorm

Brickhouse (Butcher for Ben, Blossom for Kayla.)

Bullfrag (Ben used it in Chapter 21.)

Buzzshock

Cannonbolt/Ultimate Cannonbolt/Giga Cannonbolt

Celsius (Young Treezy918's alien.)

Cere-Bro (Young Treezy918's alien.)

ChamAlien (Will come in the future.)

Chaotix/Ultimate Chaotix

Chill Factor (Young Treezy918's alien)

Chromastone/Chromastone God Mode/Ultimate Chromastone/Giga Chromastone

Clockwork/Ultimate Clockwork (Will be upcoming in a later Kyle 10 vs. Omnitrix the First Chapter.)

Conquistador

Crash (Young Treezy918's form.)

Crashhopper

Cywolf

Decagon Vreedle (Will be used in the Vreedle Brothers debut chapter for sure, but Kyle does have it.)

Deoxys

Diamondhead/Ultimate Diamondhead

Dictator

Ditto

Draculust (Omnitrix1's form. Will also be used soon, hopefully.)

Drillbit (Young Treezy918's form.)

Duo (Omnitrix1's form.)

Eatle

Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo/Giga Echo Echo

EgyptPhoenix

Elaskimo (Young Treezy918's form.)

Energem (Young Treezy918's form.)

Eye Guy

Fasttrack/Ultimate Fasttrack

Feedback/Ultimate Feedback

Firecracker/Ultimate Firecracker (Rosescythe/Ultimate Rosescythe for Ben, Glyphcaster for Kayla.) (The design for her is finalized, I just don't know when I will use her Ultimate yet.)

Flarecrow (Young Treezy918's alien.)

Fleet (Young Treezy918's form.)

Fleshwalker

Fourarms/Ultimate Fourarms

Frankenstrike

Freakazoid (Young Treezy918's alien.)

Frightmare/Ultimate Fightmare (Young Treezy 918's alien.)

Frisbee (Yet to be revealed)

Frostbite

Frozone (Yet to be revealed)

Fullmetal (I'll give everyone three guesses as to who this guy is based off of. He also hasn't been used yet.)

Garchomp/Ultimate Garchomp

Generator (Yet to be revealed)

Ghostfreak/Ultimate Ghostfreak/Giga Ghostfreak (His Ultimate got a redesign and his Giga is something I came up with months ago. Just haven't put the thought on where to have them debut in the main series, but you will get to see both in a Kyle 10 vs Omnitrix the First at some point.)

Giganta (Kayla exclusive, not yet seen.)

Godspeed (Young Treezy918's alien.)

Goop/Ultimate Goop/Giga Goop (Both his Ultimate and Giga are getting redesigns.)

Gravattack/Ultimate Gravattack/Giga Gravattack (Giga will be upcoming in the next real series chapter, this I promise.)

Grey Matter/Ultimate Grey Matter

Gutrot

Guyver (Young Treezy918's form, though he calls it UltraTreez.)

Halloween (Omnitirix1's form.)

Heatblast/Ultimate Heatblast/Giga Heatblast

Humongousaur/Ultimate Humongousaur/Giga Humongousaur

Hydro Tide (Young Treezy918's alien.)

Igneo (Young Treezy918's alien)

Infinity (Available when Trey, Kyle, Ben, and Kosta unite their watches.)

Ironheart/Ultimate Ironheart

Jetray/Ultimate Jetray/Giga Jetray

Jet Stream (Young Treezy918's form.)

Jigglypuff (Kayla exclusive)

Jumpstart (Young Treezy918's form.)

Jury Rigg

K-9 (Young Treezy918's form.)

KaBoom/Ultimate KaBoom (Young Treezy918's form.)

Kickin' Hawk

Kurama: Initial form, 1-tails, 2-tails, 3-tails, 4-tails, 6-tails, full 9 tails.

Lightshow (Young Treezy918's form.)

Lodestar

Lucario/Ultimate Lucario

Makeshift (Young Treezy918's alien.)

Megas (Young Treezy918's form.)

Metrion/Metrion Soul Mode/Ultimate Metrion/Ultimate Kurama Metrion: Initial, 3-tails, 4-tails

Molestache

Motoshandu (Yet to be revealed)

Nanomech

Needleshot

Nessy

NRG

Omniprime

Outbreak (Yet to be revealed.)

Paraslime

Parasyte (Young Treezy918's alien)

Permafrost/Ultimate Permafrost (Omnitrix1's alien)

Pesky Dust

Pikachu/Ultimate Pikachu (Raichu)

Power House/Ultimate Power House (Young Treezy918's alien)

Poxie

Rath/Ultimate Rath

Rayquaza/Ultimate Rayquaza (Ultimate debuted by Ben in Chapter 22.)

Red-Tail (Young Treezy918's alien)

Red Lightning (Young Treezy918's alien)

Rhapsody/Ultimate Rhapsody

Ripjaws

Rocks

Rocksteady

Ronin (Debuted in Kyle 10 vs. Omnitrix the First)

Sandbox

Savage (Young Treezy918's alien)

Scorchio/Ultimate Scorchio

Scorponok

Shellhead

Shocksquatch

Skullface (Young Treezy918's alien)

Slapstirke (Young Treezy918's alien)

Smoxe (Young Treezy918's alien)

Snakepit

Snare-Oh

Sorceressa/Ultimate Sorceressa

Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey/Giga Spidermonkey

Spitter

Splashdown

Squidstrictor

Starfire

Stealth/Ultimate Stealth (Will also be shown in the next Kyle 10 chapter.)

Stinkfly/Ultimate Stinkfly

Sunspot

Super GekiRed (Super GekiGreen for Ben, Super GekiPink for Kayla)

Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire/Giga Swampfire

Teleportal

Terramorph

Terraspin

The Worst

Thornstrix (Yet to be revealed)

Timesplitter/Ultimate Timesplitter

Titan (Young Treezy918's alien)

Toepick

Ultimate Kyle (Ultimate Ben for Ben.)

UltraKai (UltraBen for Ben, and UltraKay for Kayla.)

Upchuck

Upgrade/Ultimate Upgrade

Ventrilosquid (Young Treezy918's alien)

Visor

Void Matter (Young Treezy918's alien)

Walkatrout

Water Hazard/Ultimate Water Hazard (The Ultimate form will be shown in Kyle 10 vs Omnitrix the First)

Way Big/Ultimate Way Big

Web Head (Young Treezy918's alien)

Whampire (Is in Kyle 10 vs. Omnitrix the First, and Arsenal: Hero Generation for now.)

Wildcard

Wildmutt/Ultimate Wildmutt

Wildvine

Xenos

XLR8/Ultimate XLR8

X-Plosion

Zatanna (Kayla exclusive)

DMUDZ: "Yo, all Kyle 10 fans! DMUDZ is coming to you alive! From the same studio as last time! Now with duct tape, from what happened last time…" I looked around, and Kyle, Ben, Ali, Kevin, and Gwen were all already seated.

Ali: 'Hello again, everyone!"

Kyle: "Yo. Your favorite hero is back! After 3 months from being trapped in Trey's universe fighting Apocalypse. 3… long… months of agony." He shook a little bit.

DMUDZ: "You sure you're ready to answer questions, bro?"

Ali: "Yeah, honey. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Kyle: "I'm cool."

Kevin: "So, when are we going to hear about this 3 month leave?"

Ben: "Soon, I hope. Good thing too many villains didn't come out of the woodwork. It was just the usual, DNAlien here, DNAlien there. Nothing crazy."

Gwen: "There was that Forever Knight castle raid we did."

Kevin: "Should've been there."

DMUDZ: "I should've been there."

Kyle: "Just… need a break. Figured using my brain would help free up my muscles."

DMUDZ: "Well, we have questions for people other than you five today. Three to be exact. Plus, there will be a special surprise for Kyle later." Kyle looked at me.

Kyle: "W-what kind of surprise?"

DMUDZ: "Nothing… crazy. Yet." I smiled deviously. Kyle gulped.

DMUDZ: "You won't get hurt, but it will be a trip." I winked.

Kyle: "Okay."

Gwen: "Can we get on with this?"

Kyle: "Yes, please! Can we?!"

DMUDZ: "Here we go, guys! Today, our first guest is… the lovable clone herself, Kayla Tennyson!" Kayla walked out in the outfit she wore in Trey's universe, blowing kisses.

Kayla: "What the hell, DriveMax?! No audience?!" She saw all of the webcams.

DMUDZ: "Nope." I grinned widely. She narrowed her gaze at me, then sat next to Ben.

Kayla: "Hey, hotstuff."

Ben: "Hi…"

Kayla: "How's it been?"

Ben: "I missed you."

Kayla: "Me too." She stroked Ben's arm.

Ben: "Um… Not in front of everybody…"

Kayla: "Oops." She blushed, stopping herself, then grinning.

DMUDZ: "Seems Kayla recovered quicker than Kyle did. Oh well. Also… after jumping through the time stream for hours… and days… and a month or two, I finally found Professor Paradox, and he decided to take some time out of his extremely… extremely… EXTREMELY! Busy schedule to join us. Welcome him here tonight!" Paradox walked in.

Paradox: "Hello, people at home on their computers, lazily watching a… 'live stream' you called it?" I nodded.

Paradox: "I had to make sure Apocalypse wouldn't be coming back. So, he's gone. For now." He sat down next to Kyle and Ali.

Paradox: "How is he?"

Ali: "Slightly weirder than usual. I'm really worried."

Paradox: "He'll be fine… in due time."

DMUDZ: "OOOHHH!" I laughed. "Nice one man!"

Paradox: "It's true, of course."

Kyle: "Hey, Paradox."

Paradox: "I would have sent the rest of your team if I could, but Apocalypse's time barriers were nigh impossible to break."

Kyle: "Even for me."

DMUDZ: "Moving on! Our final guest, who I had to fish out of the Null Void… Max Tennyson!" Max walked in.

Max: "Cameras?"

DMUDZ: 'Yep. All to see you guys answer questions and junk!"

Paradox: "I thought it would be a waste, but then again, I can travel through time. It is but an object to me. So I thought, why not try it this once?"

Max: "Professor Paradox." Paradox and Max shook hands upon seeing each other again, and then he sat down.

Kyle: "Hey, Max."

Max: "You alright, kiddo? DriveMax here told me about your crisis in another universe."

Kyle: "It was okay. You were there. Well, an alternate you was."

Max: "I bet he was just as good as I was, kiddo."

Kyle: "He was. He was. Heh…" He stopped smiling.

DMUDZ: "Since we're all here, let's jump right to it! We have a LONG list of questions tonight. All from xflasher, Omnitrix1 again, Mister Rogers…"

Kevin: "Hold up! THAT Mister Rogers?!"

DMUDZ: "I doubt it, but let's imagine that he is for the hilarity! Anyway… Omarnosian10 as well, Danny, and PeruAlonso yet again! Sweet. Familiar faces to ask return! We also got a PM from Generalhyna addressing a specific question. Now… let's get RIGHT into this. Starting with xflasher! Kyle, what would you do if you saw your parents again? (Adoptive)" I froze. I was not expecting that, and neither was Kyle apparently.

Kyle: "You mean… the guys from after my dad the hedgehog, but…"

Paradox: "I believe that's where he was going with this, yes."

Max: "Kyle, we can skip this one if-"

Kyle: "No. I have to steel my courage and answer this, for my fans!" He sat up straight, and focused on the cameras.

Kyle: "If I saw them again, I would tell them everything that happened, why I was gone, that I found out I was adopted, and what I've been doing. I'd stick around for a while, of course, but then, I'd come back."

DMUDZ: "You would? Why?"

Kyle: "I have a purpose here. I protect the Earth, the galaxy, and even the universe from trouble! It's my job to do these things so everyone can live peacefully and understand that I am their light in the sky, making sure they are safe from all who attempt to harm them, and I've been doing it for five years straight. I've pretty much found my life's calling, DriveMax."

DMUDZ: "That… was beautiful. For you, of course. You said it. Not me. It isn't like I'm writing this or anything! Ha ha… ha…" I gulped.

Kyle: "Dude?"

DMUDZ: "Never mind."

Gwen: "You went on a tangent there and-"

DMUDZ: "NEVER MIND!" I glowed red like Bill Cipher had on Gravity Falls, and adopted his angry voice for that sentence. Everyone shut up. I then immediately calmed down.

Ali: "Scary."

DMUDZ: "Thank you. Now… moving on to… Omnitrix1. His first question. Since we're getting Spoilerific up in here, did you guys ever have an experience that paralleled the Ben 10 Movie: Destroy All Aliens?"

Paradox: "Well, since I jump through time rather periodically, I'd say, every day, week, month, and year is irrelevant. I can travel in an instant!"

DMUDZ: "So… It's normal for you?"

Paradox: "Yes. After all, being the nigh omnipotent ruler of this universe, you should know."

DMUDZ: "I sure do. Just making sure you knew."

Kyle: "Jumping across the planet for no reason? I teleport. So does Ben."

Ben: "Yeah."

Kyle: "In fact…" He vanished, then came back with a cheeseburger.

DMUDZ: "The hell?!"

Kyle: "Chaos Control. Finally figured it out." He ate it.

Ali: "I can't say I have."

Kevin: "I got tossed into the Null Void and traveled to different planets over the course of my life, yeah. It isn't that strange of an idea to me."

Gwen: "Grandma Verdona traveled the universe all the time. I'm sure I could have learned how if I went with her, but I chose to stay here."

Kayla: "I pop in and out of places around Galvan all the time. Azmuth needs a Polymorphic Stabilizer… He needs a Tetramand wrench, I have to go Grey Matter just to understand his shopping list though. Good thing I have Teleportal, too!" She gave a thumbs up.

Max: "Can't say I've teleported everywhere I've gone in the blink of an eye like the kids, but I've been through quite a few in my heyday." He laughed a bit to us.

Gwen: "I bet you have, Grandpa."

DMUDZ: "Got it. Okay next question, for everyone again. Do you guys think there are Mirror Universe versions of you guys out there in the multiverse? And if so, what do you think their lives are like? Ooh. Nice." I looked back up from my notecard.

Kyle: "Mirror versions? Oh yeah! I do. After meeting Trey, Kosta, and Omni, there's gotta be a whole… mess of alternate versions of us! But the ones I'm thinking of specifically are some evil versions of us with all of our powers and knowledge of the multiverse, planning a conspiracy to take over all of existence and make-" Ali slapped him.

Ali: "That's why we never discuss multiverse theory around Kyle. He wants to go everywhere."

Max: "There's just too many universes to go to, sport." Kyle nodded.

Kyle: "I needed that slap."

Ben: "I think they can't be all bad. There have to be multiple good versions of us, too, right?"

Kevin: "A good me gone bad. Yep. Bizarro-world stuff."

Gwen: "I'd love to think so. We already know of three. And where there's three, there's millions! I want to know if any versions of me did go with Grandma Verdona to Anodyne or not!"

Ali: "We would have missed you."

Kayla: "Me, too." She smiled to Gwen. Gwen nodded.

Gwen: "Um… thanks?" Kayla looked back to Ben.

Kayla (whispering): "Is she okay with me?"

Ben (whispering): "She's tolerated you this long. I'm sure she's mostly okay by now." Kayla nodded.

Kayla: "As for my opinion… I think there's something. That's what I'm planning to build later, actually. A device that lets us go to multiple dimensions, so that we can safely visit our friends again. We can explore it, and kind of map out a multiversal neighborhood. Azmuth says it's ridiculous, but I want to prove him wrong!" She pumped her fist, then made an air guitar movement.

Kyle: "Alright, sis!" They high-fived.

DMUDZ: "Seems like Kyle's back in full gear. That didn't take long."

Paradox: "I've met multiple versions of me. Some good, some evil, some indifferent, and some still insane. Some are probably me for all I know. Even I don't know everything."

Max: "There is Eon, that proves that. There's also another villain I met in the past… Benevelon, I think his name was." Everyone looked to Max.

Max: "But I've never had to deal with it often, so it hasn't been a lingering issue for me."

DMUDZ: "Gotcha. This one's for Gwen, from Omnitrix1. What do you think your life would have been like if you found the Omnitrix before Kyle could grab it?" Gwen's eyes widened at that question.

Gwen: "Well, I probably would have accepted Kyle's help more than Ben's since we let him come with us."

Kyle: "I suspect you would have been still suspected to be part of some trickery, though."

Ben: "But at the same time, I would have let you stay around, bro."

Kyle: 'You sure about that?"

Ben: "You had a trustworthy air around you."

Kayla: "I sure did. I remember those days as if I was there myself."

Kyle: "I know. You have all of my memories leading up to the moment we split into two separate beings."

Kayla: "Good times. Good times."

Gwen: "I wouldn't say that. Granted, I don't know if me loving him would have been a thing, but I would have been much more strategic than Kyle was."

Kyle: "No doubt in my mind about that."

Gwen: "After discovering my magical talent and Anodyte powers, I believe I would have been much more awesome, and developed a Giga technique without the aid of a computer chip!" Kyle widened his eyes.

Kyle: "I don't doubt that, Gwen." Gwen smiled widely.

Kevin: "I'd like that myself." He put his arm around Gwen.

Kyle: "She may have been better than me. I don't doubt that for a moment."

Gwen: "Hand it over."

Kyle: "Get your own Omnitrix."

DMUDZ: "Moving on! A question for Kyle. Kyle, aside from Feedback, are there any aliens that you hang out with?"

Kyle: "Oh. Well, I hang out with Glacier, Raven, Sugilite, and Ghostfreak a lot, too. They help me when I'm meditating. I beam them out of the watch occasionally as well. I've also been getting to know Firecracker better."

Ali: "You have?"

Kyle: "Yeah. She's a nice girl, independent, strong, all that. But I love Ali WAY more."

Ali: "I see."

Kyle: "Point is… Firecracker's a powerful woman. I talk to her about woman issues at times where I feel Ali and I aren't connecting as well as we could, and her advice generally holds true." Ali smiled.

Ali: "She gives you advice?"

Kyle: "Sometimes her advice is cryptic, but she does at least lead me in the right direction. If she can't, I talk to Kevin."

Kevin: "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Kyle and Kevin fist-bumped.

Ben: "True that!"

Gwen: "Kevin? You? A woman guru?"

Kevin: "Kyle isn't super good with the ladies, so I do what I can."

Kyle: "Yeah."

Ali: "I'm glad you talk to people for help sometimes, at least."

Kyle: "Everyone needs it. Even the Ultimate Life Form's son."

DMUDZ: "Perfect! Okay! Last question from Omnitrix1. If/When you get your new Omnitrix Kyle, are there any new features that you would like?"

Kyle: "If or when I get a new watch, I'd like it to do what Skurd did in the finale season of Omniverse, but without the shit-talking blob. I liked him, and the chemistry was real, but… he and I would downright HATE each other if we were stuck to each other all the time."

Ben: "What would Skurd do?"

Kyle: "Make weapons out of the other alien's parts, or give them their limbs entirely. He was awesome for stuff like that. I could have a Diamondhead sword or something, in any form, and be able to cut through stuff as good as or better than Diamondhead could."

Ben: "That's amazing."

Kyle: "And I already know I have Ultimate and Giga, but I'd also like a Burst Mode!"

Gwen: "A Burst Mode?"

Kayla: "Sounds crazy."

Kyle: "Hear me out, guys. Once I go Giga, I get a temporary boost to that alien's power that makes me overwhelm my opponent almost instantly, or at least get out a high amount of damage right away without much effort. After a short amount of time, it wears off, turning me back to my Giga form."

Kevin: "Not bad."

Ben: "Sounds crazy. Besides, I think Azmuth said he won't put in any more combat upgrades."

Kyle: "We'll see."

DMUDZ: "Now for Mister Rogers' question. Why?"

Max: "Why what?"

DMUDZ: "Why, indeed?! Moving on."

Paradox: "That was rather short."

DMUDZ: "Omarnosian10 has a list like Omnitrix1. Wonder if they're linked in some way based on the number… Oh well. Here goes. His first question is for Kyle, Ben, and Kayla."

Kayla: "Finally! Okay! Dump it on me!"

DMUDZ: "Since you have forms based on Gekiranger, is it possible that you have forms based on Kamen Riders and Kaijin as well?"

Kyle: "Well, I have Super GekiRed… and Ben has Super GekiGreen. Kayla has Super GekiPink."

Ben: "I suppose we could, but I certainly never experimented with that."

Kayla: "What's a Kaijin?"

DMUDZ: "I have no idea myself… perhaps someone can explain in the future, and I only vaguely know what Kamen Rider is, and even then, I know nothing about it's plots."

Kayla: "I'm not a Kamen Rider fan either. I don't think any of us would know what to look for."

Kyle: "I watched Power Rangers and Super Sentai."

Ben: "Yeah. Me too."

Kyle: "In short, possibly, but we have NO idea what they would look like."

Ali: "I think he might be referring to Kaiju here, but that's just me."

Kyle: "I've been looking for Godzilla in this thing for years, and I haven't found a blasted thing!"

DMUDZ: "OK. Um… Ooooh my! Now this is going to cause a LOT of trouble."

Kyle: "What?! What is it?!"

DMUDZ: "A question for Ali."

Ali: "Oh no…"

DMUDZ: "If given the chance, would you absorb Firecracker's energy to make your breasts larger so Kyle can nosebleed to near-death?" I grinned mischievously.

Ali: "You know what?! YEAH! You should be looking at my chest!"

Kyle: "A-Ali, let's be reasonable… It's my body…"

Kevin: "Dude. I gotta leave the room if she's seriously going to do this." He walked out immediately, and Gwen followed him out.

Paradox: "This will not end well for Kyle."

Ali: "Show me that rack, baby!" Kyle went Firecracker.

Firecracker: "Okay… but I will NOT nosebleed that much! That's impossible!"

DMUDZ: "Rule #1 of any universe I write, any character will be exposed to anime and cartoon physics at any time, no matter what the cause."

Firecracker: "I hate you." He/she gulped, and held his/her hands out to let Ali grab them.

Firecracker: "Please don't absorb too much."

Ali: "You'll still be alive. To look." She grabbed Kyle's hands, and began absorbing his/her energy. Ali's hair was growing longer, and blonde streaks began appearing in her hair. Ember Celica gauntlets showed up on her wrists, and Ali's chest began to grow. Even I found it hard not to look. Her eyes changed from black to lavender, and then she let go. Kyle changed back to normal.

Kyle: "Okay…"

Firecracker Ali: "Like what you see?" Kyle looked as Ali began moving her larger chest into Kyle's view. Kyle gulped, and his gaze fixated on her chest.

Kayla: "Even I can't help looking."

Max: "Excuse me." He left the room himself. Paradox seemed to have the same expression as ever, and Kayla covered Ben's eyes.

Ben: "Hey!"

Kayla: "Ben… I know those are good looking, but they're not mine."

Ben: "Sorry." Kyle backed away slightly.

Firecracker Ali: "Aww, what's wrong?"

Kyle: "Trying not to nosebleed."

Firecracker Ali: "Hmm?" She moved closer to him as he kept backing up, and he fell out of his chair.

DMUDZ: "Oooh. Oh my God…"

Firecracker Ali: "Well?" She was squeezing them together as Kyle kept backing away.

Kyle: "So… hot… but… not… natural…"

Firecracker Ali: "GET IN MY CHEST!" She jumped on top of him.

Kyle: "AH!" Ali then headlocked his head into her chest.

DMUDZ: "We'll be right back!" There was a screen change to 'Experiencing Technical Difficulties. Please bear with us as we fix the problem.' Sign on the screens.

1 hour later…

Kyle and Ali were passionately making out, and Kyle's face had shown there was some bleeding. Ali still had Firecracker's look.

Firecracker Ali: "You like this?"

Kyle: "Oh yes… Too much!" They continued sucking face.

Kayla: "Get a room!"

DMUDZ: "They're still not done? Shit. Excuse us again." The technical difficulties screen appeared again as the problems were still getting fixed.

1 more hour later…

Everyone was back in the room, and Ali was herself again, but both she and Kyle had messy hair.

Kyle: "That was pretty hot. We need to do that again."

Ali: "Agreed."

Kevin: "Kayla said that was pretty tame."

Kayla: "They didn't have sex."

Max: "Good…"

Paradox: "That's why I stayed in the room."

DMUDZ: "That's why I stayed, too. Damn…" I pulled the collar of my shirt away as I blew my nose for the umpteenth time.

Ali: "Did… you just get off on that?"

DMUDZ: "NO! WHY WOULD I?!" Kyle was wiping the bloody nose stuff off of his face thanks to one of my technical assistants.

Kyle: "You better not have been…" He still sounded dazed.

DMUDZ: "Let's just get back to the questions. For Ben and Kayla: Have you ever tried making out in the same alien form?"

Ben: "Oh. Um… Hm. Not yet."

Kayla: "Oh God. We totally should!"

Kyle: "Not in my visual sight, guys…" He got up, and stumbled again.

Ali: "Maybe I took the whole Firecracker thing too far?"

DMUDZ: "I bet you did, sister."

Kayla: "It's something I REALLY want to do, though! And besides, you and Ali did it in front of us! Now it's our turn to do it in front of you!"

Kyle: "Sounds fair."

Kevin: "Less worrisome on my end. Just pick one and go nuts."

Gwen: "Try to keep it tame."

Ben: "I'll try my best." As Ben's Ultimatrix turned on, Kayla's Omnitrix turned on, too.

Kayla: "Who sounds like the best alien for something like making out?" A lightbulb went on over her head. She then slapped the faceplate down.

Upchuck Kayla; "Aw, perfect!"

Ben: "Upchuck? Why would you… Oh."

Kyle: "Ben…" Ben went Upchuck already.

Upchuck Ben: "I see where you're going with this." Max had just walked back in, then saw both Upchucks.

Max: "Again?!" He facepalmed.

DMUDZ: "Sorry, Mr. Tennyson. This guy gave some weird suggestions."

Max: "Ben! Watch yourself there!"

Upchuck Ben: "Gotcha, Grandpa!" The two got close.

Upchuck Kayla: "Try to not get graphic. I haven't made out in ages."

Upchuck Ben: "When have you ever made… Oh yeah. Kyle memories."

Upchuck Kayla: "Yep." The two released their eight tongues, and got closer.

DMUDZ: "Um… Technical issues again!"

10 minutes later…

Kayla: "Good work, Benji. Didn't know you had it in you."

Ben: "Me neither." Everyone else looked slightly grossed out.

Paradox: "Oh my."

Kyle: "You can… say that again."

Max: "I… can't believe I watched every minute."

Ali: "Cannot… unsee…"

Kevin: "Next question."

DMUDZ: "Uh… yeah. For Kyle… If Ally DID mutate in Vengeance of Vilgax or Forge of Creation, would you faint at the sight of her nude upper body?"

Kyle: "DUDE! This guy is cracked!"

Ali: "Don't answer this!"

Kyle: "I don't know if she will-" He got shocked by his chair.

Kyle: "OW!"

Ali: "KYLE…"

Kyle: "OK! I thought a bra would still be on top!"

DMUDZ: "That would be convenient, eh?"

Ali: "Yes. It would."

Kyle: "I doubt it will." He got a minor shock instead of a big one.

Kyle: "Ow. It might make me lose control of myself for a bit of time."

Ali: "No one look."

Kevin: "Promise."

DMUDZ: " Now… For Kevin, from Omarnosian10… When you mutate at Vengeance of Vilgax and Terramorph was one of the released aliens, would you scream and faint?"

Kevin: "OF COURSE NOT! I'm not some cartoon weak-minded fool!"

Gwen: "It would certainly surprise you, though."

Kevin: "Definitely, I'm sure."

DMUDZ: "Okay… Now for Gwen. If Mutated Kevin V3 (that includes Weapon XI flashback) and Terramorph face off, how would you know the difference between them?"

Gwen: "Simple. One would have Kyle's aura radiating from him, and one would be Kevin. That's all I need to know."

Kyle: "Perfect. At least we know that'll work now."

Paradox: "I believe I am against this show if it will reveal future events to these people."

DMUDZ: "Then go to the fans directly and tell them to stop asking spoilerific questions. That is this show's key word, my fine professor."

Paradox: "Hmm…" He began to think about it.

DMUDZ: "That ends Omarmosian10's questions. Hot damn, that inspired some… craziness. Now to Danny's list!"

Paradox: "Let's see what this young man asks."

DMUDZ: "He has a HUGE list of questions. Starting with Kyle's list. Question 1… Is there any specific creature from a fictional universe that you would like to turn into (Asgardians, DC Martians, Digimon, Ect..)?"

Kyle: "You all are going to laugh."

DMUDZ: "Why?"

Kyle: "I want to be a Gem."

DMUDZ: "A… Gem?"

Kyle; "Yeah! They're basically nigh-immortal, they can summon weapons, shapeshift into anything, if they get killed, as long as their gemstone is intact, they can regenerate stronger than before, they're all strong, fast, and can kick a lot of butt. Also, the fusion thing. I would LOVE to fuse!"

Ben: "F-fuse?"

Kyle: "Yeah. If I ever got a Gem form, Ben, Kayla, and I could all fuse into different kinds of forms."

Kayla: "A Ben Kayla fusion?! Oooh! We NEED that!"

DMUDZ: "That is all nice, except for one minor thing. All Gems are female."

Kyle: "So? I've been female aliens before. Oh, and also… I could shapeshift into a male form anyway if I wanted to. That argument is invalid."

Kyle: "True. However… for Gem Fusion… dancing in your own style, and trying to figure out a way to synch your routines is especially needed for it to work!"

Ben: "Dancing?!"

Kyle: "Oh yeah… forgot about that part." He pulled his collar, but then felt okay.

Kyle: "I'm me, though. I don't need to fuse."

Ben: "Oh no? I bet if we got those forms, there would be a situation that would rise eventually where we would need to fuse!"

Kayla: "YEAH! Maybe all three of us would have to instead of just two of us!"

DMUDZ (aside): "Been planning Gem forms for these three for a while now. Just saving it for a specific time."

DMUDZ: "Exactly, girlfriend!"

Kyle: "Maybe. But not yet."

DMUDZ: "I can give you the surprise now!"

Kyle: "Surprise? What kind of…" I snapped my fingers, and a tube went over Kyle's seat.

Kyle: "What the… LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Ali: "DRIVEMAX!" She absorbed the metal on the desk leg, and shot at me with her bullets. I deflected each one by slapping them with my hand.

Ali: "Wha?"

DMUDZ: "Nigh-omnipotency! Remember? Don't worry. Kyle will be fine when I'm done." I hit a button on a spontaneously summoned controller, and some lightning went off on Kyle.

Kyle: "YAAAGHH!" He was shocked for only a little bit of time, then I pulled the tube up.

Kyle: "What did you do? And that actually hurt…"

DMUDZ: "Sorry, bro. Thought I set that to low." I pulled down a TV screen, and we saw Kyle on a beach in front of a temple statue of a giant woman.

Gwen: "What did you… Kyle's right here!"

DMUDZ: "I cloned him, then sent his clone to an alternate dimension. It's okay, guys." I put the TV back up.

Kyle: "Will he be okay?"

DMUDZ: "If he runs into the right people, yes."

Paradox: "I'll keep an eye on him if it will reassure you, Kyle." Kyle nodded.

Kyle: "Thanks."

DMUDZ: "I'll reveal where our clone Kyle is later. We'll continue with the questions for now. Question 2 for Kyle is… Out of all your feminine transformations, which one do you feel the least comfortable in?"

Kyle: "Oh, um… I think that… uh… Damn… I guess… Firecracker, because the boobs are too large to work with in a fight. Starfire's and Metrion's are fine. Sorceressa's are kind of irrelevant."

Gwen: "Why would their size be an issue?"

Kyle: "One, I am always the most self-conscious about hers since she's the only one that exposes them like she does. She also has a BIG issue with people touching her hair, and her personality takes over when her hair is messed with. I lose all control instantaneously. Two, center of gravity problems. When they shift to the side too much, I can get pushed to one side, and-"

Ali: "Bullshit." The chair shocked Kyle again.

Kyle: "HEY! I'm just saying how I feel!"

DMUDZ: "You can finish your thought."

Kyle: "They bounce too much, and it can distract me if I'm trying to pummel someone."

Ali: "We have GOT to do something about you being distracted."

Kyle: "YES!"

DMUDZ: "Moving on… Out of every battle you've had thus far, which battle did you have the most fun in?"

Kyle: "Which battle have I had the most fun in? Hmm…" He began to think.

Ali: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "I liked training with Ali a lot, but the matches with Ben were definitely good once he got his own watch."

Ben: "Thanks."

Kyle: "But the best villain fight I had was against TerraEon when we first met Trey Sergauson. Trey, Ben, Kosta and I all fused into INFINITY, and we whooped her ass! Infinity was part human, Anodyte, Mobian, and Saiyan. It was so cool!"

Gwen: "We were all there."

Max: "What's Kyle talking about?"

Ben: "We'll tell you after you fix everything in the Null Void, Grandpa."

Max: "Don't worry about it just yet, eh?"

Kevin: "Pretty much."

DMUDZ: "Next question. Have your opinions on certain Ben 10 Heroes and Villains changed after meeting them in the flesh?"

Kyle: "Definitely Charmacaster. She looks better in person than animated. Plus… She's the only one I can tolerate showing up. It's like, not an 'I like her' thing, just a… 'Oh. Her.' Thing. Y'know what I'm saying?"

Ali: "I think so."

Paradox: "There is an alternate universe where Kyle was born in the show, and he and Charmcaster were childhood friends."

Kyle: "Need to see that at some point."

Kevin: "Moving on."

DMUDZ: "Gotcha. Now… If you could delete a single transformation from your Ultimatrix (Excluding Kyuubi) and replace it with a Nemetrix Alien, who would you choose and why?"

Kyle: "Out of the Nemetrix aliens?! I wouldn't replace ANY of my forms with a Nemetrix form. I could probably use it since I'm half animal, but… let's say I have a surprise to reveal in the future."

DMUDZ: "I can't even imagine what you may have done with that."

Kayla: "Azmuth removed the Nemetrix from Khyber's dog so we could study it. In fact, it's my pet now. She's so cute."

Ben: "That was a girl dog?!"

Kayla: "Yep. I feed it more, I play with it. I take her hunting occasionally. I named her Anubis because she looks like the Egyptian sculptures, and she's an Anubian Baskurr. My favorite dog in the universe."

Kevin: "Does it still wear the Nemetrix?"

Kayla: "When I'm hunting with her, yes. I can talk to her as Wildmutt and Bio-Rex."

DMUDZ: "Interesting reveal. What's next… Oh. Similarly, if you could remove a villain from the universe and replace him/her with a villain of equal or more power, who would you choose and why?"

Kyle: "I guess I'd replace the Incurseans with… um… the Black Doom Aliens. That would be pretty epic. It would be like the Shadow game, I'd blast them all with guns, slash them with swords…"

Kevin: "You don't need all that. You have aliens that can do all of that already."

Kyle: "Oh yeah. Just use my regular aliens and Chaos Powers on them. Sounds right."

Gwen: "That would be interesting."

DMUDZ: "Our next Danny question is… Do you do research on your transformations (Their Powers, Weaknesses, Basic Species-wide facts, etc.) before using them in combat and/or peace-orientated missions?"

Kyle: "I do train with them away from missions so that I know how I can use them in a fight, so I have the experience of it. Also… I have to gravity train them. That increases their durability, stamina, and strength more than anything. I know I'm being slightly brutal, but it is necessary if I want to win."

Ben: "The training carries over?"

Kyle: "Yeah. That's why I take you to the gravity room a lot, Ben. You're catching up to me now."

Ben: "Not when you're at 500 times Earth's gravity with Humongousaur." Kevin spat his drink out.

Kevin: "500 times?!"

Kyle: "Yeah. Vaxasaurians develop quick under harsh conditions, after all."

Ali: "You are pushing yourself WAY too hard."

Kyle: "Am not!"

DMUDZ: "Is it because of the mysterious Omnitrix Guy?" Kyle growled at me.

Kyle: "Next question!"

DMUDZ: "Is there any character that you met during your first summer vacation that you wished you kept in touch with (Eddie GrandSmith, Todd Maplewood, Technorg, Etc...)?"

Kyle: "Out of those four, definitely Technorg. Vilgax and Kevin got him."

Kevin: "I can verify that Technorg is alive. I threw him through the air lock onto his home planet."

Kyle: "Phew… Then I can go to the Detrovite home planet someday to see him again. Nice."

Ali: "Let's arrange a visiting date, then. I'm sure Technorg misses you."

DMUDZ: "Next question… Out of all the villains you have faced, which one do you think is the weakest?"

Kyle: "Not Kevin."

Kevin: "Thanks."

Kyle: "The weakest… I would say… Jonah Melville. All he had was regular smuggling gear, and that was with my classic Omnitrix."

Kayla: "Which I now wear, thank you very much!"

Ben: "Looks good, too."

Kayla: "Oh, Benji…"

Paradox: "Interesting choice."

Kyle: "He swore vengeance. I have not seen him in 5 years, safe to say he's still behind bars."

DMUDZ: "He is. Final Kyle question. Is there any transformation in the Ultimatrix that you wished you could use more but can't due to the environment?"

Kyle: "Squidstrictor. He can spit ink, but his tentacles make it impossible to be mobile on land."

Ben: "Squidstrictor?! Odd choice."

Kyle: "I like him. He has his uses."

DMUDZ: "Now for Ben questions! Okay… Number 1! Any opinions on the Kraaho Girl Ester?"

Ben: "Who?"

Kyle: "The only Kraaho we met was our new Elaskimo form I got from Trey. I could turn into him right now." Kyle became Elaskimo for us. His winter coat was red instead of purple, and the fur was colored blue.

Elaskimo: "This guy. Charity and Logan told me he used to be called Snapback." Ben also became Elaskimo, but his coat was green, and the fur was black, while he had green irises.

Elaskimo Ben: "This guy? He's super stretchy and very heat tolerant. I like him." Kayla also became her version of Elaskimo, who had a pink coat with red fur, and was skinny like Esther, with pink eyes.

Elaskimo Kayla: "Was she something like this?"

DMUDZ: "Yes. Exactly like that."

Elaskimo Kayla: "Well, Ben?"

Elaskimo Ben: "I like it."

Max: "Ben…" Ben became normal as Kayla lassoed him in her stretchy arms.

Elaskimo Kayla: "You're all mine, now."

Max: "KAYLA!"

DMUDZ: "Do that offset!" Kayla freed Ben, and became normal.

Kayla: "You're all no fun."

DMUDZ: "Do you ever feel unnerved by the fact that you're a TV Star shoved out of the limelight mere minutes before you would've obtained it, despite of the fact that you did eventually obtain such a device?"

Ben: "I wish I had gotten a watch sooner, that much is true." He gave Kyle a sour look.

Elaskimo: "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

Max: "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ben."

Ben: "I know, Grandpa. I know…"

DMUDZ: "What is your favorite Insect-based transformation?"

Ben: "He's not completely insect, but I would have to say Big Chill. But if it has to be completely insect, I'd say Eatle. I love them both!"

Elaskimo: "I prefer Big Chill because he can go Ultimate. I'm sure Eatle can, too, but I haven't tried."

DMUDZ: "Ultimate Eatle? I need to get on that… Okay. Next question. Did you ever feel disturbed by the idea that some random guy found in the woods was dating your cousin only a few weeks after joining you, her and Max on your road-trip?"

Ben: "Um… Now that I think about it… I should have been! But I didn't care much for Gwen at the time, because I was a dweeby kid-"

Gwen: "NOW you admit it!"

Ben: "HEY! I grew up! I still am!"

Kayla: "You're way better now than you were as a 10 year old, Ben."

Ben: "Thanks, Kay. Regardless, though, Kyle did earn my trust, and I did get used to Kyle and Gwen dating after a while. It was something I had to think about repeatedly, but ever since I got to know him, he's been super trustworthy. Mostly, anyway." Kyle bit his lower lip.

Elaskimo: "Ow!"

DMUDZ: "Don't bite that hard. Next… Excluding Toepick and Ghostfreak, which transformation scares you the most?"

Ben: "Kyle's Kurama form! The first time I saw it as a four-tails monster, I was so scared, I had nightmares for weeks!"

Max: "Your father wouldn't stop talking about washing bedsheets."

Elaskimo: "Benji, you wet your bed?!" He began laughing.

Ben: "GRANDPA!"

Max: "Every grandfather is entitled to embarrass his grandson once in a while." He chuckled, but only briefly.

DMUDZ: "What is your least favorite piece of Sumo Slammers Media?"

Ben: "Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation, because it's so unrealistic."

Elaskimo: "Coming from the guy who was a cartoon to me for awhile, that is surprising."

Ben: "It's pretty good, but Kenko joins up with him, and it isn't the same anymore."

Elaskimo: "Gee, just like when Kevin joined up with us!"

Kevin: "Hey… he's right!"

Gwen: "Come to think of it…"

Paradox: "Interesting situation, I am sure."

Ben: "Can we move on now?!"

DMUDZ: "Surely. If you could have a single Sumo Slammers Character in the Ultimatrix, who would you choose and why?"

Ben: "Ishiyama, of course! He's the hero!" Kyle finally changed back to normal.

Kyle: "I liked Kenko better. He had more interesting abilities."

Ben: "I thought you hated Sumo Slammers."

Kyle: "Tried it, wanted to like it, executed horribly."

Ali: "Same here."

Kevin: "Got old after a long time."

Gwen: "Never liked it."

DMUDZ: "Do you honestly believe that you will eventually be skilled enough with the Ultimatrix to beat Kyle, even if it's only barely a win?"

Ben: "Yes." Kyle coughed.

Ben: "I'm sorry?" Kyle coughed again, while smirking.

Kevin: "Dude?"

Kyle: "Not anytime soon."

Ben: "You wanna go?!"

Kyle: "Sure."

DMUDZ: "NOT HERE, DAMN IT! My duct tape still needs to hold the studio together!"

Paradox: "I take it that's why this studio is in disrepair?"

DMUDZ: "Yes."

Kevin: "Let's keep it in control."

DMUDZ: "If you had to kill one of Kyle's Villains, which one would you choose and why?"

Ben: "Killing really isn't my style. Kyle does it sometimes, but even he is trying to control himself. If I HAD to, though… Vilgax. He's given all of us trouble."

Kyle: "Ben can definitely beat Vilgax if you ask me."

Ben: "Really?"

Kyle: "Yeah. You're at the point I was at 5 years ago. You can handle him."

Ben: "That's cool of you to say." Kyle reclined in his seat, feeling confident again.

DMUDZ: "Final Ben question. Have you ever used your Ultimatrix for more...pleasurable purposes?" Ben immediately blushed.

Ben: "You mean besides now?"

DMUDZ: "Sure."

Ben: "Uh… Kayla and I have…"

Max: "Ben…"

Kyle: "Tennyson…" His eyes began to glow red.

Ben: "Not had alien sex! I used it to show off my Humongousaur muscles, and then some… um… playful wrestling happened as we were Vaxasaurians…" He shrunk under the table.

Kayla: "Ben… It's fine…" She was blushing."

Kyle: "Oh. That's not terrible." He lost his red eyes.

Max: "Um… Everyone needs an outlet for things…" He rubbed the back of his head.

Kayla: "Are Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson watching this?"

DMUDZ: "Let me see the stream comments." I looked at them, looking for some indication of his parents, when Ben's phone rang.

Ben: "Hello?" He had to pull the phone away from his ear.

Ben: "It's Mom."

DMUDZ: "She isn't terribly happy, huh?"

Ben: "No."

DMUDZ: "It's fine if you ask me."

Kyle: "Does she want to talk to me?"

Ben: "No. Mom, I didn't have sex with her. It's just a… thing. I'm sure you and Dad did stuff like that before I was in the house… It's not sexual! Just pleasurable!" Kayla ducked under the table.

Kyle: "Oooh… Not good." He looked back to me.

DMUDZ: "Fine." The 'Technical Difficulties' screen came up again.

2 hours later…

Ben: "Right. I understand. Thanks Mom." Ben hung up.

DMUDZ: "Well?"

Ben: "She understands. She just wishes I told her more."

DMUDZ: "Now it's time for Gwen's questions."

Gwen: "Ok…"

DMUDZ: "You do expect to reform first, Charmcaster or Hex?"

Gwen: "I don't know. I would expect Charmcaster because she likes Kyle, but who knows?"

Ali: "As long as Kyle doesn't get any ideas with her, I'm fine."

Kyle: "I agree."

DMUDZ: "Which Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Transformation is your favorite and why?"

Gwen: "The Sorceressa form. It helps Ben and Kyle understand my powers, and I can teach them a lot about how manna works with her."

Ben: "Sorceressa is pretty awesome."

Kyle: "I love her, too."

DMUDZ: "Which Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Transformation is your least favorite and why?"

Gwen: "Toepick. Everyone should know why."

Kyle: "I can see why. I personally like him a bit."

Ben: "He's cool when Cash tries to annoy me."

Kyle: "Ben… Cash?"

Ben: "I blasted him with Spitter already."

Kyle: "Oh."

Ben: "Needed something more amusing to do."

Kyle: "Agreed."

DMUDZ: "Have you ever came up with your own spells?"

Gwen: "Not for a long time. I'm still studying the books I have now. It's crazy sometimes. I mean, I have a busy life, and I haven't gone to college yet!"

Kevin: "It's true. She barely has time for everything we do."

Kyle: "I have a very hectic life myself. Work, college, hero stuff…"

DMUDZ: "Do you keep in touch with Verdona?"

Gwen: "She has stopped by sometimes, and even started visiting Ben."

Ben: "It's true. She helps us both with some more complicated magic, but leaves pretty soon after because she doesn't like staying in one place for very long."

Gwen: "We always tell her how we've been, how life is, all of that."

Ben: "It's good to know she still cares."

Kyle: "Wish I knew more about that…"

DMUDZ: "What would it take to make you go to Anodyne?"

Gwen: "I'm perfectly happy here, honestly. My life couldn't be any better. I have friends and family that all love me…" She looked to Kevin.

Kevin: "Aw, I'm touched." They hugged for a moment.

Max: "Now…" He looked to Kyle and Kayla.

Max: "Why can't you two control yourselves like Gwen?"

Kyle: "Actually, Ali's the sensual-" He got shocked.

Kyle: "Okay, we both are. I just rein it in more."

Ali: "You got that right!"

Kayla: "I just suggest stuff. I leave it up to Ben if we should try it or not." She smirked to Ben.

Ben: "That is most certainly true."

DMUDZ: "OK… What is your favorite spell to use in combat?"

Gwen: "Terpho. It's very good at setting the enemies up to be wiped away with the wind."

DMUDZ: "Got it. Who do you enjoy fighting more, Hex or Charmcaster?"

Kyle: "Answer this wisely."

Gwen: "I don't really enjoy either one. But Hex was certainly much more annoying. Charmcaster isn't as talented as Hex is."

Max: "That went without saying."

Paradox: "I concur."

DMUDZ: "Do you ever feel weird knowing that you are half-Alien?"

Gwen: "I'm actually one-quarter Anodyte. My parents are half-Anodyte. Either way, it can get pretty weird."

Ben: "I agree with that. I just need to be Sorceressa to use my powers."

DMUDZ: "Final Gwen question. If you had access to one of Kyle's Aliens, which alien would you choose and why?"

Gwen: "Out of any of them, I would pick Sorceressa. The instinct would help me master my magic practically instantly. Metrion would also be good, but Sorceressa would be better."

DMUDZ: "Short and sweet. Now for Kevin!"

Kevin: "I think it's been a little bit. Bring it!"

DMUDZ: "Question 1: Do you ever have mental relapses into your past self?"

Kevin: "Not recently, no. I don't have an overflow of power, I don't have a desire to go crazy, and I haven't done anything like that would make me evil."

Kayla: "Besides tech deals?"

Kevin: "Not recently!"

Kayla: "Just throwing it out there."

Gwen: "Keep going."

Max: "No, this is important."

Paradox: "He is telling the truth, Max."

DMUDZ: "Question 2: Who do you hate more, Morgg or Darkstar?"

Kevin: "The guy that tortured me in jail, or the guy who made Gwen and Kyle break up?" Kyle and Gwen both rolled their eyes.

Kyle and Gwen: "AAAGGHH!"

Kevin: "Well, I know who THEY hate more, but honestly, I hate them both equally, I suppose. Still messed with Gwen. Anyone that does that without joking is immediately on my bad list."

Gwen: "Though both Kyle and I can handle him now."

Kyle: "True."

DMUDZ: "Who do you miss more, Devin or Kwarrel?"

Kevin: "My Dad or the guy who helped me get my sanity back? I would say I missed my Dad. With him around, it was like Ali and I actually fit in."

Ali: "I miss him, too."

Max: "I worked with the man a long time ago, but I lost him during a mission. I'd rather not talk about it yet."

Kyle: "Yeah."

Ali: "Would you know anything about it, Kyle?"

Paradox: "No spoilers, Kyle."

Kyle: "Y-yeah…"

Ali: "Spoilers YES!"

DMUDZ: "Respect the timewalker."

Kevin: "If you know something, Kyle…"

Kyle: "I know… something. But…"

Paradox: "There are just some things that are not supposed to be revealed!" I pulled out a pen, and quickly put sunglasses over Paradox, Ben, Kyle, Kayla, Gwen, and Max's eyes.

Kevin: "What is-" I put out a flash with the pen.

DMUDZ: "You will forget ever asking Kyle about Devin Levin. And, you're back!" I snapped my fingers, and they seemed to get out of their trance.

Kyle: "Neuralizer?"

Paradox: "How did you-"

DMUDZ: "I manufactured them just for this show."

Gwen: "Nice."

Kevin: "What?"

Kyle: "Never mind."

Ali: "Um…"

DMUDZ: "Next Kevin question: If you could rapidly shift between your amalgam forms whilst staying completely sane, which one would you use the most and why?"

Kevin: "Out of everything I've been… I guess I would use my 11,000 form Kyle told me about the most. It's powered by 11,000 aliens!"

Kyle: "More like 10,001."

Kevin: "I'd use about all of them, though. It would all be cool, regardless."

DMUDZ: "Exactly. Next question: If you could make your own amalgam out of ten aliens from the Ultimatrix, which ones would you choose and why?"

Kevin: "Seeing what he has, I'd pick Feedback for the unlimited energy absorption, Echo Echo for multiplication, Ronin for his ability to summon just about any weapon, Big Chill for the intangibility and ice, Black Streak for the Chaos abilities and super speed, Way Big for the cosmic powers and amazing strength, Grey Matter for the intelligence, NRG for the durability, Chaotix for all of his abilities, and familiarity, and finally, Alien X, for the reality manipulation."

Kyle: "W-Wow. That's perfect."

Gwen: "Just because of Alien X. You wouldn't need the other powers at all."

Kevin: "I almost added Biohazard for the coolness factor, but… Alien X is infinitely better."

Ben: "You'd be unbeatable like that."

DMUDZ: "What is your favorite Ultimatrix Transformation?"

Kevin: "Looking back… from everything I've seen, Heatblast, because he just looks the coolest. He's the most stylish alien."

Kyle: "Amen!" They high-fived before everyone.

Max: "Heatblast nearly burned down my RV once."

Kyle: "I can't help it, Max. I'm hot!"

Gwen: "That was funnier the first time…"

Ben: "Yeah."

Kyle: "Firecracker laughed."

Ali: "HAHAHAHAAAHA!" She was slapping her knee.

Kyle: "Ali?"

Kevin: "Wow."

Kayla: "Should've seen that coming."

DMUDZ: "Do you remember a man named Proctor Servantis?"

Kevin: "Proctor Servantis?" He began to think, as Paradox's eyes narrowed at me. I shrugged.

DMUDZ: "You try controlling billions of people to think a certain way! It isn't easy."

Kevin: "He's… uh… not familiar." He shrugged.

Kyle: "Wonder why he asked about that guy."

Ben: "I sure do." Max looked worried.

Kyle: "Max?"

Max: "It's nothing."

DMUDZ: "Or is it? Ohhoho…" I pulled up the next notecard.

DMUDZ: "What would you say is your most embarrassing moment with Gwen?"

Kevin: "Do I have to answer that?"

Gwen: "No. I don't want my Dad calling!"

Kevin: "Pass."

DMUDZ: "Unwritten rule #1! You must answer all questions!"

Kevin: "I forgot to get Gwen a corsage on our last date." Kevin got shocked.

Kevin: "OW!"

Gwen: "What?!"

Kevin: "I didn't mention it because…"

Gwen: "There's something more embarrassing than that?!"

Kyle: "Oooh! Tell us, Levin!" Kevin bit his lip.

Kevin: "I never told Gwen about the fact I'm engaged to a Tetramand princess because I needed a Tetramand Power Driver!"

Gwen: "YOU WHAT?!"

Kyle: "THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER TOLD ME TO WORRY ABOUT THAT WHEN I MADE THE GHOST RIDER!"

DMUDZ: "Damn it…" I had to neuralize the three of them.

DMUDZ: "None of you… EVER mention this to them again!"

Paradox: "Spoilers, after all."

Ali: "I'll keep an eye out for an angry girl Tetramand that isn't Kayla."

Ben: "Me too."

Kayla: "Hmm…"

DMUDZ: "What was your favorite battle against Kyle?"

Kevin: "None of them. I lost each one." Kyle snickered behind his hands.

Kevin: "Next!"

DMUDZ: "Final Kevin question. Do you go to therapy due to your past actions?"

Kevin: "Never needed to, man."

Max: "Good on you, Kevin."

Kevin: "I try, man. I try."

Kyle: "Now, finally, some Grandpa Max questions."

Max: "I was beginning to wonder when I would get some."

DMUDZ: "Here goes. Did the sheer amount of power Kyle had on his wrist at such a young age ever frighten you?"

Max: "Only once Kyle first turned into a Celestialsapien. He gained the ability to alter the universe as he saw fit, and never used it once for anything evil or selfish. Since we didn't know how to remove it at the time, I didn't address it with him, but Azmuth seemed to trust him almost inherently."

Kyle: "Not nowadays."

Max: "Don't let all of your power go to your head, Kyle."

Kyle: "Never do." Everyone rolled their eyes, including me.

Kyle: "Hey!"

DMUDZ: "What would you do if you got the Omnitrix when it landed on Earth?"

Max: "I would have gone back to being a Plumber. Perhaps save the world again for old time's sake."

Gwen: "And we'd get to see you do it, Grandpa!"

Ben: "That would have rocked! My grandpa… a superhero!" He jumped out of his seat for a moment.

Max: "Ben?"

Ben: "That's how happy I would have been." Kayla giggled for a second.

Max: "Thanks, Ben."

DMUDZ: "Next question. Is life in the Null Void good or bad, not including Dr. Animo/D'Void?"

Max: "After Dr. Animo left, life has been a lot easier. Thanks to Shadow and the Helpers, things have been going much more smoothly. The villagers no longer live in fear, and all Shadow and I have been talking about together is Kyle. I have a lot of stories to tell about him."

Kyle: "Thanks, Max. It's been sweet. It really has."

Max: "I bet it has been like that for you, Kyle. You've been teaching Ben how to be a hero."

Ben: "He sure has. He's been giving it his all. When he can, anyway."

Kyle: "Busy life, Ben. It's how life is."

Ben: "You do have a job…"

Kyle: "Yeah. And college, and homework, and I'm a superhero! I have a lot to do!"

DMUDZ: "As do I… So… What would you say was the best adventure you had while you were an active plumber?"

Max: "The time I met Verdona. I was not a Plumber, technically, but I did have alien experiences then. I freed her from an alien that had wanted her powers, and I managed to free her with a little help from her after her power-restraining headband was removed. After that, she left Earth, but we met after a long time, and married."

Kyle: "Of course you would say that, Max. Did you see her recently?"

Max: "She did mention that you tried to attack her for leaving me alone in the past."

Kyle: "Yeah… Sorry." He looked down, feeling embarrassed for himself.

Max: "I do understand why, but it still wasn't very good of you to do that."

Kyle: "I know. It wasn't very good of me at all. I was angry she just left you, admittedly."

Gwen: "Definitely a bad time for you there."

Kevin: "No comment."

DMUDZ: "Hmm… Were you ever suspicious of Kyle and his knowledge of the Plumbers?"

Max: "I admit I was, but then he proved whatever knowledge he had, he was using it for good. He never asked about top secret things he shouldn't have had access to, and generally was good."

Kevin: "Well, you won't believe what we found out about this time."

Max: "What?"

Kyle: "Do we have to-"

Ali: "Kyle came from a reality where this universe is a cartoon!"

Max: "That part surprises me."

Kyle: "But I came from the Sonic universe, and that's why I'm half-Mobian!" He tried to correct everyone.

DMUDZ: "Still doesn't fix the fact that you hid your origins for five years, from everyone." Kyle looked around, then he let his head droop.

Ali: "We've already ragged on him for it long enough, guys…"

DMUDZ: "You're right. Next question. What was your favorite weapon to use while with the Plumbers?"

Max: "My favorite weapon so far has got to be the bazooka I used to blast Vilgax. It always gave me a lot of satisfaction to blast a giant squidfaced alien with an equally large weapon, and have it hurt."

Ben: "That was my favorite, too. But I never got to use it…"

Gwen: "I kind of wanted to use it too, but I did get a minigun."

Ben: "No fair…"

Kyle: "That first Vilgax raid was a moment in history, alright!"

DMUDZ: "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Max: "What's the next question?"

DMUDZ: "Well… Excluding Vilgax, who was the most vicious alien threat you faced while with the Plumbers?"

Max: "Besides Vilgax, I would have to say Eon. He had tried to steal the Hands of Armageddon in the past, and almost did."

Kyle: "Was this before, or when we all met him?"

Max; "Before we all fought him. It wasn't easy to keep him trapped, either. As you saw, he eventually got free." Kyle nodded.

Ben: "But Kyle killed him!"

Kyle; "And we've fought two alternate Eons since."

Kevin: "Both of which we defeated!"

Kyle: "True. But one of them came back later, and the other was just cast into limbo. We'll run into him again. I promise."

Ali: "Not looking forward to it."

DMUDZ: "Moving on. What are your thoughts on Azmuth and Paradox?"

Max: "Azmuth is the smartest Galvan I've met, certainly. Plus, I trust him to keep Kyle in line, for the most part. For Paradox, I must say, I think this is the first time I met you."

Paradox: "I will definitely have met you in the future, or I have met you in the past… Even now, memories and time seem to all be blending together. I don't know. Time travel makes verb tenses so very confusing."

DMUDZ: "I concur. After searching for him for months, and finally finding him for this, I'm not sure how much time actually went by for me!"

Kyle: "Months, huh?"

DMUDZ: "It felt like months."

Kyle: "It's been a few days, actually."

DMUDZ: "SEE WHAT I MEAN?!" My Bill Cipher voice scared everyone except Paradox.

Paradox: "Continue."

DMUDZ: "I shall. Excluding Xylene, Patelliday, Phil and Labrid, who did you get along with the most whilst you were an active Plumber?"

Max: "Besides them? Hmm… I kind of don't want to single anyone out. What if they're watching?"

DMUDZ: "Well, just say the first name that comes to mind, I suppose. That's what I would do."

Max: "Jerry. He's always helping me out with my payroll if I have questions about it."

DMDUZ: "As good of an answer as any. Final Max question. Was there any Plumber Agent that you didn't get along with whilst with the Plumbers?"

Max: "Not off of the top of my head, but Hulka and I have certainly butted heads a lot while we were in the force together. He knows what I'm talking about."

Kyle: "Who's Hulka?"

Max: "You'll all meet him someday, I'm sure. Just know he expects the best out of everyone."

Kyle: "Easy for me to meet."

Max: "We'll see."

DMUDZ: "We certainly will. Mwahahahaa… Next is Paradox!"

Paradox: "I have been waiting for so long with these!"

DMUDZ: "Okay. How is the battle against Maltruant going?"

Paradox: "No spoilers. These young ones haven't heard of him yet."

Kyle: "Maltruant?"

Paradox: "You'll find out in due time."

DMUDZ: "I'll make sure of that. Next question is… Oh." I raised my eyebrow.

DMUDZ: "I need to seriously have my rules checked."

Kevin: "Is it adult?"

DMUDZ: "No. Just morbid… Kind of. So… Would you kill Kyle and Ben to keep the timeline flowing as normal?"

Kyle: "P-Paradox?"

Ben: "You wouldn't do that to us, would you?"

Paradox: "While it is against my beliefs to kill a being to preserve the passage of time… I have had to… deal with alternate versions of Kyle and Ben who were all evil." Kyle and Ben gulped.

Paradox: "Very few actions resulted in their deaths, but I did what I could to convince them to change their minds."

Ben: "Thanks, man."

Paradox: "I have not had to do this for this Kyle and Ben yet, and I pray I don't have to."

Kyle: "Phew…"

DMUDZ: "What made you dislike guns?"

Paradox: "I don't remember saying I disliked them, but when there are much better ways to solve a conflict, one should use that instead."

DMUDZ: "Agreed. Or… if one is nigh omnipotent like myself… fuck guns!"

Kyle: "Or if you're completely omnipotent like Alien X!"

DMUDZ: "You are not more powerful than me and you know it. Next question-"

Kyle: "Wanna test that theory?"

Ali: "Honey. The show."

Kyle: "Fine."

Kayla: "Please continue."

DMUDZ: "Got it. How is your status with General Rozum?"

Paradox: "No spoilers for these young ones, but he shall become important later on." He smiled again.

DMUDZ: "Got it. Excluding Maltruant, how many Chronosapiens have gone rogue over the millennia?"

Kyle: "Okay, we NEED to know who he is now."

Paradox: "Yes, Maltruant is a Chronosapien. I run into many Chronosapiens all the time. The most I have needed to apprehend totals to about 100,000. At least."

Kayla: "Shit."

Ben: "Awesome!"

Max: "You've certainly been busy, Professor."

Paradox: "Indeed. Moving on."

DMUDZ: "Is Azmuth still mad at you for transporting him away from his home-world at the time of its destruction?"

Kyle: "When was Galvan destroyed?!"

Kayla: "Oh no!" She looked at her Omnitrix.

Kayla: "Nope. Galvan is still intact."

Paradox: "That has not yet happened."

DMUDZ: "I see… Is there a bigger threat than Diagon coming in the future?"

Paradox: "You shall see. In time."

Kyle: "I'll keep an eye out for it." I knew he thought about the new Omnitrix guy that's been showing up.

DMUDZ: "OK. In your early days as a Timewalker, did you ever change something about the past that drastically effected the future?"

Paradox: "I had changed many factors as I was testing my influence on time itself, but once I realized the negative things I had done, I fixed them, resulting in me creating multiple Paradoxes over the years. All of the less positive ones I have had to contain, but the good ones still exist and are helping others. I forget if I am even the original Paradox or not."

Kyle: "I'd wonder, too, I guess."

DMUDZ: "Do you approve the way Kyle uses the Ultimatrix?" Kyle looked around sheepishly.

Paradox: "While I find Kyle to be a violent fighter, his heart is in the right place most of the time. I do wish he'd use more peacekeeping methods, though."

Kyle: "I'm getting better."

Paradox: "Indeed you are." He smiled to Kyle.

DMUDZ: "Of course. Final Paradox question. If you somehow went evil, do you think that Alien Force-Kyle would be able to defeat you?"

Paradox: "I am certain he would figure it out. If he used his brain and time traveled to the right points in time, accounting for every possible alternative the evil me could come up with, a path may be revealed."

Kyle: "Really?"

Paradox: "But without his friends helping him think, the chances of success would be slim."

Kyle: "Wow. Thanks."

Paradox: "Just being honest."

DMUDZ: "Nice. Finally done with Danny's questions. I have been made aware of some question corrections PeruAlonso had, so I need to take a look at my stack of notecards real quickly… Hmm…"

5 minutes later…

DMUDZ: "Seems like just additional questions to me. Let's get started here. Questions for… Me?! The hell?!"

Kevin: "Ha ha! The host gets asked questions now! I'm beginning to like this guy!"

DMUDZ: "This is ask the Kyle 10 CAST! Not the author!" I frantically flailed my arms through the air, throwing my notecards everywhere.

Paradox: "You already made me try to answer spoilerific questions."

Kyle: "Very well. I'll see what is here. After I regather my cards…" As I got them back together...

DMUDZ: "Okay… Um… When can you work on a new chapter for TTGL, Power Rangers Pirate Armada, Adventures in Remnant, and Kyle 10 Alien Force?"

Kayla: "When can you, author man?!"

DMUDZ: "GRR… Damn you guys… I don't have a schedule. I just write kind of when I have time, or when I have a brainstorm. I never rush myself. Honestly, writing is more of a hobby than a forced thing for me. I write for me, but I LOVE that other people enjoy my work. I really do."

Kyle: "Riiiight." He looked smug.

DMUDZ: "Also… Shit. Uh… Last question. Nice. Would it be possible to do your version of "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" with your OC in it?"

Kyle: "He wants me in there now? Um…"

DMUDZ: "Okay. One… I never really put much thought into that one. It was a random brainstorm I had once. Two, I don't remember saying I was doing it. However… I may as well get to this now. That clone I sent to the other dimension… he has been sent to a certain show about Gems."

Kyle: "You sent him to the Steven Universe… Universe?"

DMUDZ: "Yeah. So, expect to see a Gem form in all of your 'Trix units soon, guys!"

Ben: "Um… Thanks?"

DMUDZ: "Yeah… His watch is still synched to all of yours. You get something, he gets it, too."

Kyle: "Did you send clones to other universes?"

DMUDZ: "Maaaaayyyyybeeee…."

Paradox: "He did. I can confirm it. That creates more Kyle's for me to watch over."

Max: "More work. I know that feeling."

DMUDZ: "He'll be fine! As long as Steven gets to him first. I'm sure he will."

Kayla: "Oh God… as if I wasn't enough."

Kyle: "Don't even get me started on Albedo."

DMUDZ: "Okay. On to Kyle questions. He has SOOOO many!"

Kyle: "I do?"

DMUDZ: "21 more."

Kyle: "NOOO!"

DMUDZ: "Okay. Number 1. For K10UA and K10O, will you get Kevin's mutated forms from Forge of Creation and Weapon XI: Part 2? If yes, how about making them your Ultimate and Giga Chaotix forms?"

Kyle: "I have an Ultimate Chaotix form. It's Kevin 11,000. As for Giga Chaotix… I haven't tried that yet, dude. I almost don't want to imagine it…"

Kevin: "Why?"

Kyle: "Ultimate Chaotix is actually hard for me to fathom being. Too many thoughts going on at once for me to make a coherent plan. It's all impulse when I'm in that state. Regular Chaotix isn't too bad."

DMUDZ: "Question 2. In Omniverse, how will you feel about Teen Attea, Ester, and Looma having a crush on you?"

Kyle: "Who are these… Wait? Teen Attea?"

DMUDZ: "Yeah, Incurseans age like 5 times faster than a human."

Kyle: "Damn. Um… Who's Ester, and who's Looma?" Kevin began whistling.

Gwen: "Kevin?!"

Kevin: "I know Princess Looma."

Kyle: "TELL ME, MAN!"

Kevin: "I… uh… Remember the Tetramand Power Driver… and…"

DMUDZ: "GODDAMN IT!" I had to neutralize Kyle, Gwen, and Kevin YET AGAIN.

DMUDZ: "That is supposed to be saved for later, damn it!"

Paradox: "A valuable device again."

Kayla: "I'm glad you have that."

Kyle: "Have what?"

DMUDZ: "Next question. You answered 2."

Kyle: "Why don't I remember it?"

DMUDZ: "Don't worry about it."

Kyle; "O… Kay."

DMUDZ: "Question 3… You should enter your Ultimatrix more often. How will you feel when you meet Starfire for the first time? I'd like to see the part where you and she hug each other and you give her a foot rub."

Ali: "No."

Kyle: "I don't do crap like that!" Ben blushed.

Kayla: "Benji!"

Ben: "Oh man."

DMUDZ: "Dude… you're sick. She's a part of you now!"

Kyle: "Meeting Starfire would sure be something really awesome to see. I mean it. I loved her in my dimension when she was in a TV show, and this was a good experience to get to know her. Meeting her will be interesting."

DMUDZ: "Question 4. In Omniverse, Charmcaster appears in Charmed, I'm Sure, Charm School, Third Time's the Charm, and The Most Dangerous Game Show. Will you be upset to see her again? How will you react when she stays evil?"

Kyle: "I really do want her to be good, but her attempts for power have always confused me. I want to know what her issue is. I really do."

Ben: "It would help. It really would."

Gwen: "Whatever it is, it isn't good."

DMUDZ: "Got it. In Charm School, Hex gives up being evil and becomes a teacher in Friedkin University. Will you be happy he became a good guy?"

Kyle: "Hex?! A good guy?! WHAT THE HELL?!" He looked around in a frenzy, super confused.

Ali: "I can't help you, baby."

Kyle: "I would immediately question his motives. He HAS to be planning something. He HAS TO BE!" Kevin laughed in response to Kyle's craziness.

DMUDZ: "Hmm… Number 6! In Mud is Thicker Than Water, how will you react once Lucy goes all fangirl starting with her fangirl scream?"

Kyle: "Well, Lucy and I have gotten along, it's not a problem. She's never fangirled over me, however. I just like her being around. She's cool."

DMUDZ: "Next… For Perfect Day, there was a scene missing where Gwen and Metrion explain that your dream world started with you having lousy days and one of them included you being seen with your pants down in front of the cheerleaders. What would've been your reaction if Ben laughed about it?" Kyle hid under the table.

Gwen: "Again?!"

Ben: "Oh man, that was hilarious! I bet he left that out on purpose!"

DMUDZ: "Maybe I did. Raven and Gwen probably also left it out."

Kyle: "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ali: "Aww… come back up here, honey…" She pulled him up, then kissed him.

Max: "New one for me, that is."

Paradox: "It was bound to happen."

DMUDZ: "Next question… Number 8! Next time you go Starfire, will you speak just like her? I love how Ben spoke when he was Starfire when he said it was time to bring out the big guns."

Kyle: "Uh… that kinda tends to be on and off with us."

Kayla: "It's the same way with me, too. I know I haven't gone Starfire onscreen, but she is awesome." Everyone looked at her.

Kayla: "What? I'm Galvan's protector. I fight bad guys, too."

Kyle: "I've seen her in action. I'd say she's made up for her bad guy days."

Kevin: "And me?"

Gwen: "I certainly think so."

Kevin: "Thanks. Kyle?"

Kyle: "You're practically there. I trust you 99% of the time."

Kevin: "Why only 99?"

Kyle: "You know damn well why."

Kevin: "You fixed it by moving in with Ali, then you built your own base!"

Max: "What happened?"

DMUDZ: "No spoilers, Maxie. Next question. For From Hedorium to Eternity, will your sleepwear be the same as described in the Secret of the Omnitrix chapter? And how about using Upgrade to turn off the sprinklers and then going Starfire to carry an enticed Ben back to bed?"

Ben: "Funny day that was…"

Kyle: "Yeah. I didn't want Ben's Mom and Dad to know I snuck him out that night, and he wouldn't go on his own."

Gwen: "That was a good day."

Ben: "Seeing Starfire do that was very nice."

Kayla: "Maybe I should be her more often."

Kyle: "Hmm… okay."

Ben: "I need your permission?"

Kyle: "A little."

DMUDZ: "Moving on… If you played a Sonic game other than the 2006 remake, which would it be? What Sonic cartoon would you watch online?"

Kyle: "I play Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog, too. I also like Sonic Unleashed. I've played both the Playstation 2 and 3 versions. Love both games. I also used to watch Sonic X, but Sonic Boom is okay sometimes."

DMUDZ: "All understandable. Suppose you saw the Hypnotick in the Malefactor chapter what would your dream be like?"

Kyle: "Back then? I'm not super sure. It may have involved Gwen, or baby back ribs. Maybe pizza."

Ali: "Considering you were 14 then, I can let it slide."

Gwen: "Me, too."

DMUDZ: "Next up… Why don't you consider Equinox a deity?"

Kyle: "The Equinox I met in the Null Void was that Omnitrix Guy from before. He has a lot of non-Ben 10 forms, from even more places than me. Some aren't even aliens. That is all I have to say."

DMUDZ: "I thought I had been completely clear before… Oh well. Of all the girl alien forms, which do you love the most?"

Kyle: "All of my female forms… I want to say Metrion, actually. She was my first one, and helped me get used to all of my future ones later. Plus, she introduced me to my inner realm within the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Also, she's kind of their leader in there. She's done so much, and still does a lot for me."

DMUDZ: "Hardly expected that answer. For the flashback, which alien will you use to prank Gwen before you, she, Max, and Ben meet Phil?"

Kyle: "That time way back when? Hmm… I believe I used Goop to scare her off of her platform."

Gwen: "You did. And I landed in you."

Kyle: "That was funny." Ben snickered under his breath.

DMUDZ: "Now I have to look into the PM… Where do you work exactly? You mentioned you helped people like Mike and Dale."

Kyle: "I work at a screen printing factory. It sends out shirts and hoodies to different places that sell them. I don't handle the shipping, but I work on cleaning screens."

DMUDZ: "Pretty simple… When is it okay for Kayla to sport out her pink quills that make her look like Amy? Will her form be named Pink Streak?"

Kayla: "I can safely say that Azmuth doesn't like me rushing through the city with my Mobian speed because I tend to boost my way and pull some unsuspecting Galvan into the sky. He makes me practice in his custom training room, which by the way, is really hard. Kyle tested it himself. He agrees."

Kyle: "It's true."

Kayla: "And…" She transformed into a pink hedgehog that looked like Amy, with a pink Omnitrix symbol on her dress.

Kayla: "This is indeed Pink Streak." She pulled out a hammer, swinging it for us.

Pink Streak: "This thing may squeak, but it hits HARD!"

Ben: "I can attest to that."

DMUDZ: "Will Ali's father appear in the future chapters?"

Kyle: "Will he?"

DMUDZ: "I can certainly say he'll appear. I won't spoil when, though."

Ali: "Of course."

DMUDZ: "Are there things you like about Omnitrix Guy as Question?"

Kyle: "Well, I'm guessing he has Question as a transformation enhances his detective skills when he uses it. It might help me if I could do that… but I can't. Also… I want to know how that guy's Omnitrix works. I need its blueprints."

DMUDZ: "Can you describe what your pajamas look like? I'd like to read that they're a red shirt and matching pants with thin black lines on them."

Kyle: "I usually wear white undershirts with differing versions of sweatpants to bed now. One is Yang's symbol from RWBY plastered all over it, one is pizza plastered all over it, and one has South Park characters on it. That's all I'll reveal."

DMUDZ: "Got it. How about putting your new Ghost Rider to the test?"

Kyle: "I am still running it through a test course in the base. I want to be sure I have a good understanding of how it handles as I drive it."

DMUDZ: "Understandable. Kayla mentioned using her Mobian abilities could cause collateral damage. What would be the best spots for her to use them?"

Kayla: "In battle, yeah. I can't really use my Chaos powers yet, but Kyle's still getting a grasp on his talents, too."

Kyle: "It's true, man. It really is."

DMUDZ: "Moving on to Ali questions. Seeing as how both you and Kai Green love Kyle, will a catfight ensue in the K10O story?"

Ali: "I've never met Kai. And honestly, I don't want to talk about it."

DMUDZ: "Uh uh uh!"

Ali: "I'll kick her ass if she tries to lay her hands on my Kyle."

Kyle: "Careful. We don't want her dead."

Ali: "She's not taming and training my Blitzwolfer!"

Kyle: "Okay! Got it!"

DMUDZ: "Harsh. Next! Is your stepfather likable? If not, what makes him difficult to deal with?"

Ali: "He's been more supportive since I've been using my powers to save the world instead of constantly joyriding his car, I'll say that much. Plus, I'm out of his house now."

Kyle: "He seems to be okay with me, too."

Kevin: "I haven't talked to them for a bit, but I have seen Mom again. She missed me a lot."

Kyle: "As rightly she should."

Gwen: "I've met them, too. It was awkward explaining to them that Kyle and I used to date before, though."

DMUDZ: "Next up… Do your mother and stepfather like seeing you and Kyle together?"

Ali: "Definitely. My Mom more than the stepdad, though. He's still getting used to me having powers and being back in his life, I think."

Kyle: "I'm okay with their Mom. Mrs. Levin makes DAMNED good cookies."

Kevin: "I seem to remember you stealing my share of cookies."

Kyle: "MY COOKIES!"

DMUDZ: "Whoa. Will you join Kevin in the Rooters affair or does he go at it by himself?"

Kevin: "What are the Rooters again?"

Ali: "Wasn't that brought up WAY earlier?"

Kyle: "Yeah…"

Max: "I'll keep my eyes peeled. I know what may be going on there."

Kyle: "Why would they be after Kevin and Ali specifically?"

DMUDZ: "All shall be answered in due time."

Paradox: "No spoilers, after all."

DMUDZ: "Final Ali question. What would make you faint?"

Ali: "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Kyle: "Not even me?"

Ali: "You are certainly hot, but I haven't fainted yet."

Kyle: "I'll be trying my hardest to make you."

Ali: "Won't happen anytime soon."

DMUDZ: "Now for Gwen's questions. Back when you and Kyle used to be a couple, was Kyle giving you a foot rub while you rested on the couch one of your favorite pastimes? Oh God."

Gwen: "Umm, I can tell you that that was not a thing that happened. Kyle and I hugged, and kissed each other on the cheek a lot. We didn't know feet were a thing then."

Kyle: "I think I did, but I knew you were too young to get it."

Gwen: "Thanks for that."

Kyle: "You're welcome."

DMUDZ: "Next… Of all the ways Kayla flirts with Kevin, which would upset you the most?"

Kayla: "WHOA! HEY! TIME OUT!""

Gwen: "Have you been flirting with him recently?"

Kayla: "NO!"

Gwen: "Any way she flirted with him would get under my skin!"

Kevin: "Easy. I think you're definitely hotter than her! I ignored her efforts last time, remember?"

Kayla: "Oh please. Benji is WAY cuter."

Ben: "Aww."

Gwen: "So you DO think he's cute?!"

Kayla: "I refuse to answer that."

DMUDZ: "Of course you do. In the new HQ Kyle showed you and the team, how would you like your room to be set up?"

Gwen: "My room? Well, It needs a vanity, my own bed, a way into Kevin's room…"

Kyle: "Absolutely not."

Gwen: "Kyle!"

Kyle: "Don't you 'Kyle' me, missy!"

Gwen: "Don't you 'missy' me!"

Kyle: "Well, Ali and I get a room together because we're adults. You and Kevin are still teenagers. I'm not letting you do stuff unless I get the clearance from both of your parents!"

Gwen: "HEY!"

Kevin: "Come on!"

Kyle: "If you asked me when I was 17, I would have done that, but I am 18, and a responsible adult. I shouldn't be endorsing sex risks."

Ben: "Did you get that from Will Harangue's last broadcast?"

Kyle: "No."

Ali: "Yes." Kyle let steam come out of his ears.

Gwen: "Anyway… I need a bookcase for all of my spellbooks, and storage for anything else I need for it, as well as room to do my homework in peace. Except if Kevin wants to talk to me."

Kevin: "I like that idea."

DMUDZ: "Kyle's jealous."

Kyle: "Why would I be?! I have Ali!"

DMUDZ: "Moving on… How will you, Ali, and Ben express your disappointment after Kyle nearly kills Jennifer Nocturne in Catch a Falling Star?"

Gwen: "Future occurrence. Oh, Kyle, we need Clockwork again." Kyle went Clockwork.

Clockwork: "Hold on…" He wound up his head ornament to look.

Paradox: "I do not appreciate these abuses of looking into your future!"

DMUDZ: "Paradox… These aren't canon!"

Paradox: "They're not?"

DMUDZ: "Not exactly… Um… Yeah, they are. My bad." Paradox gave me a disapproving look.

Clockwork: "Could be worse. I could have been killed by that one girl."

DMUDZ: "What one girl?"

Clockwork: "Something tells me you know who she is."

DMUDZ: "Why would I know?"

Kevin: "You set up all of the events of this universe."

DMUDZ: "I do. But I'll never say who it was."

Gwen: "Moving on…"

DMUDZ: "Final Gwen question. In Map of Infinity, you and Kevin wind up in a slide trap. How will you and Kevin react when she finds that trap fun?"

Kevin: "A slide trap?"

DMUDZ: "The ever infamous slide trap."

Gwen: "I have no idea."

Clockwork: "You guys find it awesome, until you realize we have a bad guy to catch."

Gwen: "Sounds like us."

DMUDZ: "Now for Kayla. Since Max Out, you've had a crush on Ben. What made you fall in love with him in the first place?"

Kayla: "It stems from Kyle and Ben's old brotherly bond. I know I was evil when I was first made, but I always thought Benji was cute, too! Kevin was hot, but not my type."

Kevin: "You can say that again."

Ben: "Is that it?"

Kayla: "I loved everything about you!" She smothered Ben with hugs again.

Ben: "AHH!" They fell out of their chairs.

Max: "Oh my."

DMUDZ: Are they… Yep. They're smooching." They were kissing.

DMUDZ: "COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

10 minutes later…

Kayla: "Sorry, guys."

DMUDZ: "It's cool." Ben got up as I looked back to my questions.

DMUDZ: "How about joining Gwen in her clash against Charmcaster in the In Charm's Way chapter?"

Kayla: "Kicking Charmcaster's ass? ALL FOR IT! Gwen's my homie now!"

Gwen: "We were NEVER homies."

Kayla: "Are we now?" She let loose a small anime teardrop.

Gwen: "Kayla?"

Kayla: "I thought we were at least friends now…"

Gwen: "I…" Ben looked at her, as did Kyle.

Gwen: "We're allies."

Kayla: "YAY!"

DMUDZ: "Can you describe your Zatanna and Giganta forms?"

Kayla: "Zatanna and Giganta are two forms only I have. Zatanna is a magician that has all the famous magic tricks, except for the fact that they will actually work, and I can magic up just about anything with her, like that hole through the wall trick. Giganta is an Amazonian woman that increases her size like Humongousaur. I haven't used her for a while, but that's just because Humongousaur's more durable, even if Giganta can be a little larger."

DMUDZ: "Ok. How about a Beyla scene in one of the flashbacks (with 11 year old Ben) where Ben and you as Giganta play footsies and you make out with him while stripping him down to his red and blue Sumo Slammer boxer shorts (from Perfect Day)?" Kayla blushed immediately.

Ben: "Um…"

Kyle: "This happened?!"

Ali: "HOW DOES PERUALONSO KNOW THIS SHIT?!"

Gwen: "Ok. What's going on here?!"

Paradox: "I know you're from a different universe than these young folk, and Max Tennyson here, but you must understand the meaning of 'No Spoilers!'"

DMUDZ: "I'm doing better at it now."

Paradox: "I hope you are, dear boy."

DMUDZ: "OK…"

Ben: "That was awesome."

Max: "How did Ben's parents not know about this?"

Kyle: "Kayla, you are WAY more of a risk-taker than I am!"

Kayla: "Oh, grow some balls, Kyle." Kyle growled at Kayla as his eyes glowed red briefly. Kayla's glowed red right back.

Ben: "Guys! Please!"

DMUDZ: "Guys, don't make me banish you to purgatory! I CAN DO THAT!" They stopped.

DMUDZ: "Good. Now… How about two Kevla (Kevin and Kayla) moments in Trade-Off where you hug him after seeing in his temporary human form and another where you two hug before Kevin goes back to his Terramorph form?"

Kevin: "Is that a thing, too?"

Kayla: "God, I actually hope not."

DMUDZ: "It was not my intention, but shippers will ship."

Max: "Shippers?"

Ben: "You have a bunch to learn about certain parts of the internet, Grandpa."

Paradox: "I refuse to divulge this information."

DMUDZ: "How about some big sister/little sister moments with Gwen in AF and UA?"

Kayla: "I would love that!"

Gwen: "It would certainly be something."

DMUDZ: "I'm bringing Kayla back soon, bet on that!"

Kayla: "OOHH!"

Gwen: "Can't wait…"

DMUDZ: "Next question… Suppose you talk to Kevin after he becomes a freak in The Forge of Creation, what will you tell him?"

Kayla: "You have more to live for! Like Gwen! SHE LOVES YOU!" She shook Kevin like a bop bag.

Kevin: "Whoa-oh-oh-oh!"

Gwen: "Let him go!" Kayla obeyed her.

Kayla: "Sorry." Kevin took a deep breath to recover.

DMUDZ: "How about being in Vreedle, Vreedle? I'd like to see you, Kyle, and Ben (all as Upgrade) in a group hug with Ship."

Kayla: "Guys. We should totally do that!"

Kyle: "That should be nice."

Ben: "I suppose that could be fun."

DMUDZ: "I can see Ship liking being hugged. Julie's all over that. Final Kayla question. How about a Beyla moment in Fused where you hug Ben in his undies (with his black shirt off briefly) and then as Zatanna, you put happy face hearts on them?" Kayla blushed hotly.

Ben: "No."

Max: "I see that look on your face Kayla."

Kyle: "Careful, Kayla."

Kayla: "I'd like to, but I think it's bad. Ben's still 15."

Ben: "Y-yeah." He also blushed.

DMUDZ: "Eeee… Time for Ben questions. When Kyle went Metrion, why did you find it creepy?"

Ben: "Metrion was really creepy because of Kyle's muttering when he meditated as her. Not much other reason, but I'm way more used to her now, and I appreciate Kyle exposing me to her abilities more."

Kyle: "It really is different once you experience it for yourself."

DMUDZ: "Next up… As a kid, how will you feel when Kayla says she's no longer evil?"

Ben: "I remember her saying that for the first time. It was mind-blowing. Kayla, the evil clone, turning good?! It had to be a trick."

Kayla: "But I helped you feel better about me."

Ben: "I think I also hid from you on occasion."

Kayla: "You sure did."

Ben: "It took a very long time. I was about 13. But I finally got used to her being around without hiding."

Kayla: "And I tried my hardest to help you get used to me, too."

Kyle: "With my help." He smiled.

DMUDZ: "Final Ben question, then we can end it on Generalhyna's question. What was your favorite memory in the flashbacks with Kyle?"

Ben: "When Kyle first became Feedback. The surprise he had then was big."

Kyle: "I can confirm it. I was like, what? Then BAM! Feedback in my face! He immediately tried to connect with me upon me turning into him, and I felt so overloaded with electricity. It was hard to control him back in the day, and the impulse to become him was so hard to resist, despite my other forms telling me otherwise."

Ben: "But Feedback certainly was one of my favorites, and still is."

Max: "Feedback was an addiction for Kyle for the longest time."

DMUDZ: "And finally, Generalhyna's question for Kyle. What are your feelings on the Omnitrix Guy?"

Kyle: "My feelings on the Omnitrix Guy… Hmm… Where do I start! I know! He treats me like I'm a GODDAMN NOOB at my job! I'm a SUPERHERO! I know I haven't been doing it as long as a lot of other heroes out there! And let me tell you something! His… humor… is so random it can make me be thrown into the fan! I… also appreciate his… efforts. I haven't really learned anything from him yet, but his resourcefulness is awesome. I… I'm okay with him being around."

DMUDZ: "And that is FINALLY DONE! I need to set limits for myself now, apparently. Like, how many people per session, because this took WAY too long to put together! Also. Like I elaborated on a little earlier, the clone of Kyle I made is now in the Steven Universe… Universe! If you want to peak on his adventures, I can definitely help you out. I did however, wipe his knowledge of Gems from his mind, so when he meets them, his Gem transformation will be entirely new to him. Plus, I get to see how the Ultimatrix will react to Gem biology and stuff like that. Will the fusions even still work? SO MANY QUESTIONS THERE! Eh, what the hell, I wrote the first two chapters in my notebook. I can type them up real quick tomorrow or something. You'll see what I mean later. Oh well. See ya!"

Gwen: "See you all later!"

Kevin: "I think you should impose a question or person limit per chapter. It'll reduce your workload and affect your chapter upload rate slightly more."

Kyle: "Yeah… I hope that clone of mine can make it."

Kayla: "By-ee!"

Ben: "Good bye!"

Max: "Hope to see you all soon."

Paradox: "Toodles!"

To be continued. Questions are still allowed to be asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ask the Kyle 10 Alien Force Cast Blog: Chapter 3!

DMUDZ: "Hello everyone! DMUDZ is back yet again to answer all of your questions! I've seen the recent reviews to K10AF Chapter 23, and it seems you all wish for me to do an SU chapter before a RWBY one. That's great! If that's what you want, that is what I will do! To give a plot synopsis, Kyle will meet Greg in it, but if you saw the Wandering Eye episode, you basically know the plot already. Kyle, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl will be working on ways to stop it as Greg and Steven find Rose Quartz's cannon, and the rest goes on from there."

Kyle: "That was the whole chapter. I was on the staff meeting for that plot, remember?"

DMUDZ: "Well, I know. I was there to see you there."

Ali: "We all were there!"

Kayla: "Hey guys! I'm back again!"

Kevin: "I'm here, too."

Ben: "Ben Tennyson here, as usual!"

Gwen: "Hi, everyone! So, how weird are the questions today?"

DMUDZ: "I don't know yet, but I have put the list together in my question hat, and like I always say, first come first serve!"

Kyle: "Getting right into it, eh?"

DMUDZ: "Well, yeah. I'll also give a RWBY story couples poll update as well. It's Ruby in first place with 5, Yang in second with 3, Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha tied for third with 2!"

Kyle: "Doesn't Pyrrha bite the dust?"

DMUDZ: "Y-yes, and it was too soon!" I began letting out a tear.

Kevin: "Dude, it's a story."

DMUDZ: "In Kyle Tesla's universe, it's real! If you guys want to ask RWBY Kyle a question, you may go ahead and do so."

Kyle: "I wouldn't mind meeting him. He's just a parallel me. Not a clone of me sent to another dimension by intrusion."

Ali: "I hope they all find a way to be heroes."

DMUDZ: "Knowing our Kyle, I'm sure they all will. Shall we begin with the questions?"

Gwen: "Let's. Yes."

DMUDZ: "We got questions from Omarnosian10, Omnitrix1, PeruAlonso, Angryboy13, a new asker, and Danny again."

Ben: "A new asker?"

DMUDZ: "Yes. I've been peeking at his Ben 10 story as well. I only read the first two chapters of it, but I think it's fine. I don't have a strong opinion yet."

Kevin: "I would hope not, after two chapters."

DMUDZ: "Apparently I also made a fan hate Ben 10 more than he should."

Ben: "You did?"

Kayla: "How?"

DMUDZ: "I do admit, my stories have a lot of raunchiness, swearing, and other such things, but that's why I don't rate it K or K+. Everything will be T-rated from me. Considering teenagers are okay with all of this, I think it's fine. Well, if a fanfiction that's not even the same canon universe as the real show happens, I don't think it should affect your opinion of the actual show. The actual show is not affected by my fanfiction, and conversely, my fanfiction has no bearing on the actual universe. It's my fanfiction, I am allowed to do what I want with it. If my content offends you so much, 'Person', you don't have to read it anymore. I'm fine with that! Just watch the original series, the upcoming reboot, which I will NOT be writing anything on, EVER, so don't ask, or some other fanfiction you do like instead. Losing one fan doesn't particularly bug me, so I'm happy you're moving on if you don't like my content type, because I'm not changing it!" I took a deep breath to start talking normally again.

Kayla: "That was a long-winded rant."

DMUDZ: "I just needed a week or two to get my thoughts together. Now… We'll start with Omarnosian10's questions, since he was listed first. Kyle: How would you feel if you were teleported to a gender-bent Ben 10 universe instead of canon in the start?" Kyle's eyes widened.

Ali: "That sounds different."

Ben: "Y-yeah… It does. Much more tame than his last list of questions."

DMUDZ: "I say let the hilarity ensue, but I guess some people don't like the concept of breaching past TV-Y or Y7!"

Kevin (whispering to Gwen): "Maybe he's madder about this than he's letting on."

DMUDZ: "I HEARD THAT, LEVIN!" Kevin gulped.

Kevin: "Sorry, dude. Just an observation."

DMUDZ: "Let's hope it stays that way."

Kyle: "I think I have an answer. Girl Ben, Boy Gwen, Grandma Max… All of that would be very different to me, but also, all of it would make sense. I think a lot of things would change, big time. Like what if BEN and I had a thing for a while, then I got with Kevin later after making her good, and Ali would be my best friend who's like a brother to me, and then all of my enemies would be gender swapped, meaning Vilgax would be like Myaxx, Azmuth would be a woman, I mean, SO many thing would change. I'm still surprised I might be dating Kevin instead now, and Kayla would be dating Gwen. Then Ben and Ali would be a thing."

DMUDZ: "All of your statements are true. I just looked into a universe where it did happen. You and 'Kiva' are doing very well." I was looking into a mini-portal to see the alternate universe that existed.

Kevin: "Kiva?!"

DMUDZ: "Yep. Ben's new name is Jasmine, Gwen is Glenn, and Ali is Allen."

Kayla: "I'm still me?"

DMUDZ: "You and your brother are the same."

Kyle: "Wow. That me is dating a girl that wanted to kill him for years. How does he know she won't try to kill him in his sleep?"

Kevin: "Maybe the same reason I love Gwen and she trusts me implicitly? I think Kiva has reformed."

Kyle: "I like her name though. Maybe I should pay him a visit."

DMUDZ: "Possibly one day. Next question. Kyle, Ben, and Kayla: What non-human looking Power Ranger foreign life-form would you like to have as an alien form and why?" Kyle, Ben, and Kayla looked surprised.

Kyle: "I can't remember anything off of the top of my head at all. Almost everything was humanoif in Power Rangers."

Ben: "Omar here knows something we don't."

Kayla: "I can't answer it either. Um… I wouldn't mind having a Lord Zedd form. That'd be pretty badass."

Kyle: "Yeah! Turning into Lord Zedd! I would LOVE that so much!"

Ben: "We have Fleshwalker."

Kyle: "But he's a walking hunk of muscle tissue. Lord Zedd has a helmet and a Z scepter!"

DMUDZ: "That he does, that he does."

Ben: "He's okay."

Kyle: "I honestly wish I knew what else to say." They looked at each other in confusion.

DMUDZ: "I wish I remembered myself. Pretty much every character I remember was humanoid. Unless I'm using the medical meaning of the –oid suffix. I take medical classes, by the way. They're kinda hard sometimes."

Kyle: "I should say… Hey, I'm doing that too!"

DMUDZ: "Odd. Moving on." Kyle squinted at me.

Kyle: "I got my eyes on you, Mudflap."

DMUDZ: "HEY! I resent that!"

Ali: "May we please have the next question?"

DMUDZ: "Sure. Author: Are you going to make the series crossover with other canon crossovers, like Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War, etc., and which ones?" I rubbed the back of my head.

DMUDZ: "Super Secret Crisis War? The fuck?"

Gwen: "Maybe it's a TV special you never saw."

DMUDZ: "It's a series of comic books. I just looked it up." I showed them with my iPad.

Ben: "That's Prime Universe me!"

Kyle: "And the PowerPuff Girls, Samurai Jack, Dexter, and… Ed, Edd, and Eddy? What are they doing there?"

DMUDZ: 'They accidentally got involved in the fighting, according to the synopsis. It's a five-part series."

Kevin: "What's the word, oh author?"

DMUDZ: "Well, I suppose so. I planned a Pirate Armada series crossover to happen at the Generator Rex crossover point, unless you guys would rather see the Generator Rex crossover instead. It's up to you all."

Kyle: "I know you fans will make the right decision."

Ali: "We love you!"

Kayla: "Especially me. Not you, though, 'Person'. We're just living our lives how we want to."

Gwen: "Enough! Next questions now, please. We need to push this along."

DMUDZ: "Yeah. Don't be surprised if this one is shorter than the last one, guys. It most likely will be. Now… to Omnitrix1's questions."

Ben: "I always like his questions. They don't make us do weird stuff."

Kyle: "Most of the time."

DMUDZ: "But they do bring discussion regardless. Okay. Here goes. 1. Next time any of the characters get intimate on screen, can I throw a rock at them to stop them?"

Kyle, Ali, Ben, and Gwen: "NO!"

DMUDZ: "What if he finds a way? I could let him in for a brief moment."

Ali: "Why would he throw a rock?"

Gwen: "I guess some people just want intimate moments to be elsewhere."

Kevin: "Everyone knows you all have been intimate on screen a lot."

DMUDZ: "Omnitrix1 was the guy who made Omni and Tonto's universe, by the way."

Kyle: "He is?"

DMUDZ: "I'm sure he has omnipotency over it like I do."

Gwen: "Are you saying YOU were the ones who made Eon switch us around?"

DMUDZ: "It was Eon's idea, but we thought it would be a good meeting up experience for you all. And it worked!"

Kyle: "It did, you're right."

Gwen: "What about Trey then?"

Kyle: "Similar story."

Kayla: "Wow."

DMUDZ: "But Apocalypse trapping you in Trey's reality was his idea. Not mine."

Kevin: "I want to go back to the list of questions."

DMUDZ: "In short, yes. You may throw a rock. I love screwing with these guys."

Kyle: "So if a random rock comes out of nowhere…"

DMUDZ: "Know that I was there."

Ali: "Next!"

DMUDZ: "2. I DEMAND A GUN... Is a phrase you guys might say in what situation(s)?"

Kyle: "I'd say that at an airport. Just to see what would happen."

Kevin: "If I was in a shooting match with a guy and I needed to hit him."

Ben: "Whenever I play Call of Duty and someone has a sniper rifle that I want!"

Ali: "I can shapeshift my hands into guns. That question is irrelevant for me."

Gwen: "I can't think of when I would say it."

Kayla: "I would say it if, um…" She paused, and we all looked at her. She finally thought of it, saying, "Ooh! I know now! If Donald Trump walked into a room I was in!"

Kyle: "Whoa! Nice!"

DMUDZ: "I do not condone killing election candidates, for those who are questioning me."

Kayla: "He's so… BLEGH!"

Kyle: "I don't like him either."

Gwen: "Nice disclaimer."

DMUDZ: "The others do not reflect my opinions. They voice their own. Moving on here… If any of you became members of any of the Lantern Corps' (aside from Black and White), which Corps' do you think you would become members of?"

Kyle: "Red Lantern. I love the red look."

Kevin: "I was going to say that! Ugh… Um… I guess I would have to say that too. I can't think of another one."

Ben: "I would be green because I'm heroic like the Green Lantern Corps!"

Gwen: "Star Sapphire. I already have pink manna."

Kayla: "Can I be red, too?"

Ali: "I would be whichever one picked me first. Then I would stick with them. You can't pick and choose which Lantern Corps you're in."

Kevin: "True."

Ben: "Yeah, I honestly think most of us would be Green."

Ali: "I think you're right."

DMUDZ: "Moving on! Numero cuatro… Is there a reality where Kyle appeared, but Ben found the Omnitrix anyway? And if the answer is yes, can we get a glimpse of this alternate reality?"

Ben: "Can we?!"

Kyle: "Huh… Maybe we can!"

DMUDZ: "I'll look around in the multiversal index…"

Ali: "There's an index for that stuff?"

Gwen: "Looks like it."

DMUDZ: "Found it!" I pulled down the TV to show them what I found.

In the TV…

It was at the RV now, and Kyle was 13 while Ben and Gwen were 10. Max was there, too.

Kyle: "I know this isn't going to make ANY sense at all, but I know what that device is, and I can explain HOW I know what it is."

Ben: "Really?"

Kyle: "It's the Omnitrix. A watch made for peace and understanding between all races in the galaxy. It lets you transform into about a million different aliens."

Gwen: "Aliens?"

Max: "Maybe falling into the side of the RV gave you a concussion."

Kyle; "What else could he be? A monster? They don't exist!"

Ben: "Neither do aliens, dweeb."

Kyle: "You don't understand! There's an alien named Vilgax who wants it for himself to make an army of shapeshifting aliens to-" Max covered his mouth, shutting him up. He then took it off, looking straight into his eyes. Kyle found it hard to look back.

Max: "How do you know Vilgax?"

Gwen: "Grandpa?"

Kyle: "Please don't think I'm crazy."

Max: "If you know who Vilgax is when no one else is supposed to, I should listen."

Kyle: "You guys came from a TV show I watched. Ben 10. Ben finds the watch, and he uses it to fight bad guys."

Ben: "I'm on TV?!" He smiled widely.

Gwen: "Shut up, dweeb! We need to pay attention!"

Max: "What else happens?"

Kyle: "Vilgax doesn't come yet, but… he's healing after chasing down a ship over Earth. He'll be sending robots after us and-"

Gwen: "Us?! You're lumping yourself with us without-"

Max: "He knows Vilgax. He was able to tell Ben about his 'Heatblast' form earlier, and the way to make him switch form around at the slap of a button."

Ben: "That Stinkfly guy was cool, too."

Max: "It's important we keep him with us. He can tell us things that will happen soon.

Ben: "So I become a superhero? I become rich and famous."

Kyle: "Famous, yes. Rich, not necessarily."

Ben: "Oh man."

Kyle: "Don't worry! I know every alien in the watch. Well, that appeared on the show anyway. You'll have a much better mastery of your abilities sooner when I am done with you."

Ben: "I sure hope so, man. This will be the best summer ever!" Kyle smiled. He knew he'd be a good teacher.

Kyle: "Too bad I don't have one, too. I would be the best teacher then."

Ben: "You know it!"

Gwen: "Okay. We'll keep you around. For now."

Kyle: "Geez, Ben, you're right. Gwen is crazy."

Ben: "Tell me about it." They laughed together.

Max: "Is Vilgax's ship in orbit right now?"

Kyle: "Yep."

Max: "Can Ben become a Galvanic Mechomorph?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Max: "We'll get him before he can heal himself then."

Ben: "We're going after him now?!"

Max: "No. We need more supplies first. Change of plans. We're headed for Mount Rushmore."

Gwen: "Why?"

Kyle: "Your Grandpa used to be a Plumber. An intergalactic cop, more or less."

Ben: "WOOO! This road trip just got better!"

Gwen: "Going right to an evil alien's ship to get him before he can get us. Resourceful, but not smart!"

Kyle: "That's where this comes in!" Kyle hit some buttons on the watch.

Ben: "What are you doing?"

Kyle: "I'm going to spend some time activating the Master Control on the Omnitrix. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, you discovered it on accident in the show."

Ben: "Master Control?"

Kyle: "Gives you access to all 1,000,901 aliens at once. Plus, you can switch between them with a vocal command or thought instead of hitting a button. You won't even need to touch the watch."

Ben: "Suuu-WEEETT! OH YEAH! This is like the Konami Code!"

Kyle: "It will be, Ben. If you have all of your forms now, he won't stand a chance."

Gwen: "Overkill, don't you think?" Kyle and Ben looked at each other.

Ben and Kyle: "NAAAHHH!" They high-fived.

Ben: "I am going to like having you around, bro."

Kyle: "Just here to do the best I can. Heck, maybe even I'll get powers someday." Max looked back to the kids, smiling.

Max: "This'll be a big adventure. I just know it." He allowed himself a moment of happiness before going back to strategizing an attack on Vilgax's ship.

End peak.

Kyle: "That was pretty cool."

Ben: "It sure was!"

Gwen: "We would have had a much safer summer vacation, then."

DMUDZ: "Uh huh. Kyle's Mobian powers also would have surfaced eventually. He was going to be useful to the team in due time."

Kyle: "Good to know that parallel me is still pretty cool. Even if he gave up his secret early."

Ben: "So, he gave me all of the aliens?"

DMUDZ: "All the show ones that he knew. You had the entire show roster, minus the scanned aliens really early on."

Ben: "Too many aliens for 10 year old me to handle."

Kevin: "Agreed."

DMUDZ: "Next question! Are you a man?! (Look up the "I am a man" punch.)"

Kyle: "I AM A MAN!" He punches the air.

Kevin: "I AM A MAN!" He did the same thing.

Ben: "I AM A MAN!" He mimicked both Kyle and Kevin.

Kayla: "I AM A MAN!" She punched Kyle's fist, resulting in a fist pump. Ali and Gwen did nothing.

Ali: "I'm a woman."

Gwen: "I'm sorry?"

DMUDZ: "NO! You ruined it!"

Kyle: "Ali! Linkara!"

Ali: "What do you- Oh!"

DMUDZ: "Next question. Kyle, are you ever worried that your enemies will discover you're from another universe and go after your family as revenge?"

Kyle: "That would be horrible! That's exactly why I don't make it public knowledge! If they found a way to go to my old universe, they would kill my old parents and… and… I don't know how mad I would get. All I know is, they would die."

Ben: "Kyle isn't afraid to kill sometimes."

Kevin: "Once again. Happy he never killed me."

Ali: "I wouldn't let it happen either."

Kyle: "Thanks, baby." As they were about to kiss, a rock hit them from out of nowhere.

Ali: "What the fuck?!"

Voice: "HA!"

DMUDZ: "That was Omnitrix1. I allowed him to have rock throwing privileges."

Kyle: "Anytime we get intimate?"

DMUDZ: "Maybe…"

Ben: "That wouldn't be fun for Kayla and I."

Kayla: "Yeah… it wouldn't. Ben and I were just starting to try to make out routinely."

Kevin: "At least Gwen and I don't have to worry about it. The fans of the canon show love us anyway!"

Gwen: "We sure don't."

DMUDZ: "Actually, ANY intimate moment qualifies. Even you two aren't safe."

Kevin: "DAMMIT!"

Omnitrix1: "I will strike when you least expect it!"

DMUDZ: "Clearly."

Kyle: "Where is his voice coming from?"

DMUDZ: "No one knows… Next question! If any of you could meet any other superhero from any other continuity, who would it be and why?"

Ali: "I would meet Wonder Woman, and thank her for making the superheroine."

Kyle: "There are so many. I already met Ben."

Ben: "True."

Kyle: "I guess Sonic. He and I are Mobians. The thing I want to do with him most is race him! I'm sure he'd win the first few times, but I have larger legs. I'd get him eventually."

Kevin: "I guess I'd meet Vegeta, and ask him how dealing with being a hero after being a villain is."

Gwen: "I'll go with the canon me. She'd be so happy to see another her! Also, I'm better." She showed everyone the Keystone of Bezell.

Kevin: "I can go with that!"

Ben: "I already met Ishiyama. I already met Kangaroo Commando. Captain Nemesis! I was always a big fan of him!"

Kyle: "That Iron Man ripoff?! Please! Ben, get some actual taste."

Ben: "You're just mad because he called you out on a challenge you refused."

Kyle: "I am not going to patronize that hack!" Ben gasped.

Ben: "HACK?! HACK?! HOW DARE YOU CALL CAPTAIN NEMESIS A HACK! YOU STOLE MY SHOW!"

Kyle: "You're STILL mad about that? Benji, Benji, Benji. I anticipated better from you. Besides, he wanted to have a superhero challenge. I'm not taking it because I don't need to."

Ali: "Preach it, Kyle!"

Kyle: "Anyone who calls out other superheroes the way he does is NOT a superhero!"

Ben: "I'll prove you wrong! He is a great hero!"

DMUDZ: "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Kayla: "I want to say Black Widow. I want her secrets on her good looks."

DMUDZ: "Thank you. Final Omnitrix1 question… How would you guys react if you met super villains from other continuities? Like... The Joker, Darkseid or the Green Goblin?"

Kyle: "Here, that would be SOO weird. Their universes? Nah. It's normal."

Gwen: "We already met Kenko. That one was hard enough to believe."

Ben: "I would so kick Joker's butt!"

Kevin: "Darkseid and Green Goblin would be a challenge. Darkseid would probably be as hard to fight as Apocalypse."

Kyle: "Don't joke like that, Kev!"

Kevin: "My bad."

Ali "I was about to mention him."

Kayla: "One of them coming here would freak me out! Especially Darkseid! How could WE possibly beat him?"

Kyle: "Alien X."

Kayla: "There goes the drama."

DMUDZ: "That does it for Omnitrix1. Now for PeruAlonso. He has six questions for Kyle."

Kyle: "Hoo boy. This'll be good." Everyone braced themselves.

DMUDZ: "What would annoy you the most about Skurd?"

Kyle: "I'm just super easy to annoy, as Ali, Ben, and most certainly Kevin would know."

Kayla: "Yeah…"

Kyle: "Plus, the fact that he would have just as much control over the Ultimatrix as me wouldn't be good for anyone. The alien DNA also has emotions, and would probably feel all violated if he just randomly attached himself to my watch! Plus… back sass never runs well past me. Benji would know what I'm talking about."

Ben: "Yeah. I would."

DMUDZ: "Next up! How about a scene in one of the chapters where you, Ali, Ben and Kayla have a sleepover?"

Kevin: "Better yet, why not make it a triple date sleepover?"

Kayla: "I love the sound of that! We could all be intimate together!"

Kyle: "And have Omnitrix1 throw an avalanche of rocks at us? I don't think so!"

Gwen: "It's hard to escape from omnipotency."

DMUDZ: "You can't escape me, Gwen… MWAHAHAA!"

Gwen: "Now I'm just creeped out!"

Ben: "Well… I know I'd like it."

DMUDZ: "Next up… How will react over the Sentient aliens trying to kill you in The Ultimate Sacrifice?"

Kyle: "PLEASE! None of my aliens would EVER want to kill me. Except the Cursed Beasts. I'm sure they want me dead."

Ali: "I am very sure they do."

Kyle: "But if I could cage Kurama on my own, I'm sure I could handle all of the others."

DMUDZ: "Strong words. Next up… How about making Metrion and Starfire one of the Sentient aliens? I'd like to read the part where Sentient Starfire says 'You are acting like the small child!'"

Kyle: "Starfire would never say that…"

Ben: "She does think oddly of you at times. I talk to her a lot."

Kyle: "Gee, I wonder why."

Kayla: "Not for love stuff I hope…"

Ben: "No! Never!"

Kayla: "Good." She smiled at Ben again. "Love you." She said to him. A rock whizzed by her head.

Kayla: "HA! YOU MISSED!" She was suddenly shocked by the electric chair.

Kayla: "Oww…" She fell over.

Ben: "Kayla!"

DMUDZ: "Oops."

Kyle: "Sis!"

DMUDZ: "Next question! Which chapter will have you and the team meeting Shadow once again?"

Kyle: "When?"

DMUDZ: "War of the Worlds. The season finale, and Omni, Tonto, and Trey will be there as well."

Kevin: "Aw, nice!"

Kayla: "I'm okay…"

DMUDZ: "Final Kyle question! In From Hedorium to Eternity, will the teachers and students in your high school be possessed?"

Kyle: "I don't think so. I believe it was just the grown-ups in the neighborhood then. Zs'Skayr was there, and things were horrible!"

Ali: "The real Ghostfreak. Not your DNA copy one."

DMUDZ: "Well, now for Kayla questions."

Kayla: "Hit me, bro."

DMUDZ: "I already asked Ben this question but what I suggested for your new wardrobe is a pink one piece swimsuit and a new outfit starting with K10AF Season 3 which is a pink polo shirt, blue jeans, and brown flats. What's your opinion on them?"

Kayla: "I love the pink one piece idea. I need one with a lot of back… but I am NOT a polo shirt girl. Sorry."

Ben: "We finally answered THAT one."

Kayla: "Oh, baby, it's fine…" A rock hit her on the forehead.

Omnitrix1: "I STRIKE AGAIN!"

Kayla: "I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Omnitrix1: "I'd like to see you try!"

DMUDZ: "Okay… please do not kick an author's ass. Which kind of sleepwear works for you? A pink nightgown that look like Ariel's or pink pajamas which are a short sleeved shirt and sweatpants?"

Kayla: "Hmm… Well… Surprising to some… I sleep in various sexy nightgowns… and… sometimes I sleep topless in nothing but boyshorts." She smiled.

Kyle: "Oh God… That is what I would have done if I were a girl…"

Kayla: "But I'm girl you. So ha!" Ben was looking around nervously.

Kayla: "Ben?"

Ben: "I just imagined it."

Kevin: "Dude. Her brother is right here."

Kyle: "Dude…"

Kayla: "Next question!"

DMUDZ: "Who's your favorite Disney Princess?"

Kayla: "Shit. Um… Jasmine. But my favorite female character is Mulan."

DMUDZ: "Gotcha. How about a scene where during your visit to Ali's place, you make her bed and couch good as new when you're Zatanna?"

Ali: "The bed is fine! My couch needs renovating, though."

Kayla: "I promise you. When I come back, I'll poof that couch until it's fixed."

Ali: "Thanks."

DMUDZ: "How about a Beyla scene where Ben kisses you as Zatanna?" Ben immediately blushed at this, and ducked under the table.

Kayla: "That would be pretty cool, right Ben?"

Ben: "Y-yeah." It sounded very nervous as he spoke just then, and Kayla pulled him back up.

DMUDZ: "Final Kayla question! When you're Zatanna, does your hair stay blonde and is the tuxedo red instead of black?"

Kayla: "My hair is black, and my tuxedo is pink."

Kyle: "Yeah. It looks kinda weird."

Kayla: "But it works for me. I love pink."

DMUDZ: "Ali questions now!"

Ali: "Okay. Bring it!"

DMUDZ: "For Duped and Eye of the Beholder, what problems will lead you to being mad at Kyle?"

Ali: "Um… I don't know. Those haven't happened yet."

DMUDZ: "No worries. I'll answer that for you." I opened up a small portal to look at the moments.

DMUDZ: "Oh wow, Kyle. You sucked that one!"

Kyle: "What?!"

DMUDZ: "Going to see a movie WHILE Ali is at her match? Wow."

Ali: "You had better not!"

Kyle: "I have no idea what he is talking about!"

DMUDZ: "You will. In time. As for Eye of the Beholder… Wow. Just wow."

Ali: "What?"

DMUDZ: "Now THAT is not Kyle worthy."

Kyle: "What isn't?"

DMUDZ: "You'll see."

Ali: "Any other questions?"

DMUDZ: "Yep. Of all the aliens Kyle turns into, which is your favorite?"

Ali: "I think I mentioned it once, but I like Metrion the best."

Kyle: "You like Kickin' Hawk's abs."

Ali: "Only because he's you."

Kyle: "I know."

DMUDZ: "Hmm… Final Ali question… Will your mother appear anytime soon? I'd like to see her meet Kyle, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin."

Ali: "After this, we're all going to meet my Mom and Harvey for dinner. And KEVIN WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE THERE!"

Kevin: "Yeah, right."

Ali: "Don't make me absorb Ghostfreak's power just so I can possess you again."

Kyle: "It still drains me when she does that…"

Kevin: "Um… okay. I'll be there."

Gwen: "I was going to make him go anyway. It's rumored she makes the best cookies ever."

Kyle: "MY COOKIES!"

Kayla: "Bro… seriously?"

Kyle: "You would understand if you had them."

Kevin: "Please! I had them WAY before you did!"

Kyle: "I don't care! MINE!"

Ali: "My boyfriend is very defensive of Mom's cookies. He won't let anyone else eat them if he's around."

DMUDZ: "The cookies are for everyone, bro."

Kyle: "I save the universe every other day! I need a reward!"

DMUDZ: "Oh God… Um… Let's do Angryboy13's now! Are there any alternate universe when Kyle or Ben gets a harem?"

Kyle: "No."

Ben: "Absolutely not!"

DMUDZ: "I see I have to state a disclaimer here… None of my series will EVER have a harem in them. I just don't want to have to deal with writing those. I praise Bigby the Big Bad Wolf for doing pretty frikkin' well (in my opinion, anyways) on a harem in his Bleach: Ultimate Alien pre-reboot series, but I just don't see myself doing it. I believe his story was the first one I favorited too. Or, at least that's the first one I remember favoriting. Hm. Point is, I think he did it well, and I enjoyed it, but it isn't for me. If someone wants to write a Kyle 10 Harem series of their own, go ahead. I won't protest unless I genuinely hate it. Just give me credit where credit is due, and keep him in character."

Kayla: "Sounds fair."

DMUDZ: "Will Kyle ever travel to other anime/cartoon worlds?"

Kyle: "I can't really answer that myself. Have you?"

DMUDZ: "I've sent clones of you to… a few other places."

Kyle: "Like?"

DMUDZ: "Hm…Besides Steven Universe… The main Sonic universe, Kill la Kill, RWBY, Bleach, Gurren Lagann, One Punch Man, One Piece, Digimon Adventure, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, I think… Panty and Stocking…"

Kyle: "WHAT?! YOU DROPPED ONE OF THEM THERE OF ALL PLACES?!"

DMUDZ: "Don't worry. I checked in on that one. He's doing very well for himself, even if he's still confused. Fairy Tail also comes to mind. Maybe a few other places. I'll talk about them later if I remember."

Ali: "Do ALL of those places need him?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm pretty sure Saitama can do just fine without me."

DMUDZ: "Or will he…?"

Kyle: "No suspense needed! HE DOESN'T!"

DMUDZ: "Oh! And Marvel's movieverse, too. Showed up right after Loki was caught."

Kyle: "You just love screwing me over, don't you?"

DMUDZ: "Yes. Yes I do. Continuing on… Will Ben ever travel to an anime/cartoon world?"

Ben: "Set me up with some alternate dimensional clones, man!"

DMUDZ: "I don't think your parents would appreciate it."

Ben: "Just do it!"

DMUDZ: "I suppose I could… but if I send you to all the same places…"

Ben: "Don't care! The Kyles need me!"

DMUDZ: "Uh… I will if the fans say it's cool."

Ben: "I hate you."

DMUDZ: "A lot of you do. Yet we interact every other month. Final Angryboy13 question… Will Kyle manage to prevent Ali's death?"

Ali: "Of course he will!"

Kyle: "I would never forgive myself if she died!"

Kevin: "That got morbid rather quickly."

Ben: "Yeah…"

Gwen: "Next!"

DMUDZ: "The final questions are from Danny! And for one of them…" A portal opened up behind me.

Paradox: "Hello! Sorry… I was busy on the way in here."

Kyle: "Professor Paradox?"

Paradox: "Yes. I had many errands to tend to, but I decided to donate some of my time for my slot at the end."

DMUDZ: "And I greatly appreciate it."

Paradox: "So you do."

DMUDZ: "Okay. A Kyle question. Least favorite Sonic game?"

Kyle: "Well… of all the ones I played, Sonic 06."

Ben: "I thought you liked it."

Kyle: "I do, but I think it's unnecessarily challenging now. Either I suck, or the game actually is difficult."

DMUDZ: "You'll get better at it."

Kyle: "I like Sonic Unleashed a lot, and Generations is a riot, I just started playing the classics on my DS, but 06 is just meh to me."

DMUDZ: "There are also two Paradox questions. Hypothetically, if you had to remove one extinction event from Earth's History, which one would you choose and why?"

Paradox: "Immediately, from Earth's history, the Holocaust. Everyone should already know why."

Kyle: "No question from me."

Ali: "Yep."

DMUDZ: "Also… What do you think about the new Ben Prime?"

Paradox: "I believe you mean the Omniverse Ben Prime, correct? If so, he has a lot of moments where it seems like he doesn't care, but he genuinely does, and he is much better than Ben in Ultimate Alien."

Ben: "Of course he would know about that."

DMUDZ: "Questions for me now. Thoughts on the upcoming reboot? Well, I need to see some actual episodes first before I judge, but considering they redesigned Water Hazard entirely just to name him Overflow, I have doubts. Besides. IT'S TOO EARLY FOR A BEN 10 REBOOT!"

Kyle: "That's horrible… Water Hazard just facepalmed himself. Some other aliens are laughing."

Ali: "Interesting."

Paradox: "I hope they mention me in that reboot. After all, I travel multiple timelines! Not just one."

DMUDZ: "True dat. Let's see… Other question for me… Will the new designs for the classic aliens be used in the story? Um… I don't think I'll do a reboot in that style. I just don't see myself doing it, you know?"

Gwen: "They should be including me and Grandpa Max."

Kevin: "They'll probably make me a bad guy again."

DMUDZ: "All other opinions will be kept in tow, for now, I must end this Q&A! Please keep asking questions! We will answer all of them!"

Paradox: "Take care!"

Kayla: "Bye!"

Kevin: "See ya."

Kyle: "PEACE!" He double-flashed peace signs.

Ben: "See you in chapter 24!"

Gwen: "Leave more questions!"

To be continued… As long as questions are dropped!


	5. Chapter 5

Ask the Kyle 10 Cast Chapter 5: The Fifth One.

DMUDZ: "I do not have a better title…. HELLO, everyone! DMUDZ coming to you alive, from your favorite location, the duct taped studio of amazingness!"

Kevin: "That name sucks!" I immediately turned to Kevin.

DMUDZ: "QUIET, YOU! Regardless, yes, I am back in school now… unfortunately after a break up with my irl girlfriend, who Ali was partially based off of."

Ali: "I'm sorry?!" The camera panned to the now 7 guests, now including Bella as she was wearing a purple training bra. She waved.

Bella: "Hi, world!"

DMUDZ: "So… yeah… Having Ali around may be awkward for me, but be aware, she WILL stay on board with the main cast for all you Ali fans out there! How many of you would say she's your favorite character? That's my question. Well… aside form that… ASIDE…" A 'ba-dum-tiss' could be heard in the background.

Kyle: "Who's your sound guy? Seriously, he needs some work."

DMUDZ: "I have to pull double-time back stage now. My sound person was my… ex."

Kyle: "Oooh… Sorry, bro."

Bella: "Aww… I could help out with that."

Kyle: "Bella no!"

Bella: "BELLA YES!"

DMUDZ: "BELLA NO!"

Bella: "Aw man…" She kicked the desk.

DMUDZ: "As I was about to say… We have a big list of questions for you all tonight! We have… Omnitrix1, hcharper131, xflasher, PeruAlonso, Omarnosian10, bennyf5302, ThatCypherGuy, Danny, and also, Generalhyna! I think that's it for our list of askers. As you may have noticed, Bella is now joining our main cast!"

Bella: "Hello! Again."

DMUDZ: "We don't have many questions for her today, I think, but we do have her for a kind of one person peanut gallery. I hope that's cool."

Kayla: "Who is this girl?"

Ben: "Bella, our new sensei. We haven't gotten super in depth with teaching yet, but we are learning quite a bit."

Bella: "My training has unlocked a few aliens for Kyle and Ben now. I won't say who or what yet, but they are all pretty sweet!"

Kyle: "Let's just say I finally found out what that Cutie Pie thing was in the JJ 10 chapter."

Ben: "There's still the me-exclusive and Kyle-exclusive forms."

Kayla: "And the me exclusive forms! Can I show off my Gem form?"

DMUDZ: "Sure." She turned her Omnitrix on, and transformed into a pink slender looking gem. Her gem was on her right leg with a leg band around it, but it still showed it off. She has long black stiletto heels, but she also had on a black t-shirt with blue short shorts. The T-shirt said 'The Evil Sibling' on it, and her hair was tied up into a massive pink ponytail by a black scrunchie.

Kayla: "Topaz is the name."

DMUDZ: "I rock."

Kyle: "The evil sibling? Yep, I agree."

Topaz: "Only because I was."

Ben: "Wow…"

Topaz: "You like it, Ben?" She turned her leg for Ben to see the gemstone, then as Ben gushed, a rock hit her in the head.

Topaz: "Ow! What the… HEY!"

Omnitrix1: "MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! BAM BABY!"

Topaz: "ONE OF THESE DAYS, OMNITRIX1! ONE OF THESE DAYS!"

Bella: "Oh. Yeah. I need an author exclusive privilege, too."

DMUDZ: "You're already here. That's your privilege."

Bella: "Oh yeah. My account is Generalhyna. I'll be showing my view of Kyle's adventures through a series of stories on my account. Look it up!"

DMUDZ: "I liked the first chapter. Wish it highlighted Kyle more, or that it showed her listening in on conversations."

Kyle: "You encouraged this?!"

DMUDZ: "Well, she needed to learn all she could about you to be her sensei."

Kyle: "You gave her an unfair advantage in our fight!"

DMUDZ: "Other than the fact she can't die due to a Deadpool-level healing factor?"

Kyle: "GRRR…" He looked at Bella angrily, and she began shrugging at him.

DMUDZ: "Now, to our questions! Omnitrix1's first question is… what is everyone's deepest fears?! Oho! That includes Bella! Why don't we have our new girl start?"

Bella: "I… uh… I… it's my only weakness…"

Kyle: "I'm listening."

Gwen: "So am I." And now she finally talks for us.

Bella: "I… There's a specific kind of paint remover… from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"

Ali: "The Dip?! THE DIP IS YOUR ONE WEAKNESS?!"

Kevin: "Wow. I'll go buy paint remover after the show." Bella got an anime tick mark on her head.

Bella: "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" As she yelled, her head inflated to a massive size and she breathed fire out of her mouth.

Gwen: "Kevin…"

Kevin: "I was only kidding." Kyle got a devious grin, though.

Ben: "Dude."

Kyle: "What?"

Ben: "Evil scheming already?"

Kyle: "I need to win against her at least once."

Ben: "Wouldn't it mean more if you beat her the old-fashioned way?"

Kyle: "I suppose."

Topaz: "Yeah… I'd have done it already."

Kyle: "Kayla!" Kayla changed back to herself.

Kayla: "It's true."

Ben: "Well, at least I know how you two feel about fair fights now."

Kyle: "There's a time and a place. This is the time to bend it just a wee bit."

DMUDZ: "Anyone else? Kyle and Kayla! You two are up!"

Kayla: "At the same time?" They looked at each other while beginning to sweat.

DMUDZ: "The whole world wants to know, you two…" They gulped.

Kyle: "Ladies first."

Kayla: "You're the hero! You go first!"

Kyle: "Sis…"

Kayla: "Bro…"

DMUDZ: "The world is waiting."

Kyle: "Okay! Um… everyone of my friends dying in front of my eyes!"

Kayla: "Me too!" The other five looked at them in astonishment.

Kyle: "All of you mean a lot to me. Bella, you and I still need to bond."

Bella: "I get it."

Kayla: "I don't know what I would do without you all now that I have you all. I'm with Kyle. We both have the same worst fear."

Gwen: "That's touching."

Kyle: "If you all died, I'd off myself afterwards."

Kevin: "You can't do that! The world would still need you!"

Kyle: "But… You all have been there for so long."

Kevin: "Please, I've only been around for about five or six months. You've had everyone else for upwards of five years! Trust me when I say this. I'm flattered, but the world needs you no matter what."

Kyle: "That means so much coming from you, Kevin."

Kayla: "Yeah, Kev. Nice wording and what not."

Ben: "What not?"

Kayla: "I'm not good with words, like Kyle."

Kyle: "At least I try."

DMUDZ: "Gwen?"

Gwen: "Spiders!"

Ben: "Not clowns. Not anymore! It then used to be dying in battle because I didn't have powers until recently. Now, I fear nothing!" I suddenly saw Bella turn into 'The Batman' Joker.

Joker Bella: "Oh, REALLY, Benny boy! How's about now?!" Ben screamed and hid under the table as everyone else laughed loudly at this. Bella began laughing maniacally and then turned back to herself.

Bella: "Woo! That was so much fun! PAYBACK!"

Ali: "Um… my worst fear is failing. I don't want to mess up in anything! And when I do… I feel like I messed up."

Kyle: "Failure? Ali… you never mess up. You're my girl." Ali and Kyle hugged when some rocks hit them again.

Kyle: "HEY! STOP IT!"

Omnitrix1: "It's not that I don't sympathize… It's just that I love throwing rocks."

DMUDZ: "AMEN, BROTHER!" I high-fived nothing, and a high-five sound was still made, much to everyone except Bella's confusion.

Bella: "Bending reality to his whim. That's how authors work."

DMUDZ: "I am the single most powerful entity in this tale. I control the horizontal! I control the vertical! I control EVERYTHING!"

Kevin: "Lastly me… Um… I'd have to say… Going evil and losing control against my will again."

DMUDZ: "Sounds completely logical coming from you, but REALLY Bella? PAINT THINNER?!"

Bella: "I'm half-toon! Of course it would affect me!"

Gwen: "How would we even fix you? Actual paint?"

Bella: "Yes."

Ben: "Wow. You guessed right, cuz."

Gwen: "I can see that, Ben. Thank you."

DMUDZ: "Now… If any of you were allowed to do whatever you wanted for one day without fear of any repercussions or horrific consequences whatsoever, what would you do and why?"

Kyle: "I'll go first! What I would do is… conquer the world." Everyone, including me, looked at him with wide eyes.

Kyle: "Yeah. There's SO much that needs fixing in this planet! Since I have the intelligence to outwit all human brains, the brawn to overpower all of the world's militaries combined, AND the negotiation tactics and sheer will to win to get a treaty that works in my favor, I will create a new world order without corruption, ruled just by me, and everyone would bow down to the ALMIGHTY KYLE TENNYSON! Then… I'd conquer the entire universe. One planet at a time, just for the hell of it. Could I conquer the universe in one day? I can turn into an unhindered Celestialsapien. What do you think?"

DMUDZ: "I think you most certainly could. You know, it's moments like this that I hate that I made you OP as fuck."

Kyle: "Then you really shouldn't have. The fact that Bella cut off my Chaos powers doesn't mean much in the grand scheme of things."

Bella: "But he is learning to make due with Chakra. I just now taught him how to use it to run up solid surfaces and run on water. That's something Sonic could not do without boosting. Oh, and by the way, since I can kick your ass up one show and down the other if I wanted to, you couldn't conquer the entire universe." Kyle gave Bella a very angry look. It seemed to almost tell her, 'STFU Bitch', or something similar.

Bella: "Wow. Those are some nasty fantasies. Shoving me through a wood chipper." Kyle's eyes widened.

Bella: "Yes. I have telepathy. I could also wipe your mind like Professor X. Don't try it." Kyle looked away.

Ben: "I'll go next. If I could do that, I'd bring Ishiyama into the real world and-"

Kyle: "Next!"

DMUDZ: 'Let the man finish." Kyle shut up.

Ben: "Thanks, Mudflap. Anyway…"

DMUDZ: "Second strike. If anyone else calls me Mudflap again… there WILL be consequences."

Bella: "He means it, guys."

Ben: "After I brought him there, we'd go fighting bad guys together, signing autographs, and… go drink sake until we passed out! Oh yeah! Underage drinking! WOO!"

Kyle: "There we go! I bet Ishiyama could down a whole truck of sake and not even feel a goddamned thing. Look at the size of that man!" I pulled down the TV to show Ishiyama.

Ben: "I really think he could. I'd drink alongside him."

Gwen: "Since that is out of the way, I'd probably join Kevin in doing some of his criminal activities. See what he enjoys in them so much."

Kevin: "Speaking of… that transitions into mine very well. You see, I'd go back to being my old evil self. Without consequences… I'd be SOO rich again! Gwen and I would be the Bonnie and Clyde of the intergalactic criminals of the Milky Way! Not even Vulkanus could match up to us. We'd steal from him, too!"

DMUDZ: "I totally condone stealing from thieves! Give them a taste of their own medicine, y'know?"

Kayla: "What would little ol' me do? Well…" She looked at both Ben and Kevin.

Ben: "Kayla?"

Kevin: "I don't like where this is going."

Gwen: "Me neither." Her eyes glowed pink.

Kayla: "Relax, Gwen. It won't REALLY happen, but I'd totally take both Kevin and Ben for myself and do the nasty with both of them. Right now."

Kyle: "WHOA! I AM NOT THAT NASTY!"

Ali: "Or are you?" She looked at Kyle suggestively. She then asked, "How far are Kayla and you on that terminal illness research?"

Kyle: "We have the disease isolated. It's called NIDS. Azmuth and I have begun testing different medicines on it, and we've had some promising results. If we can get the proper meds into our systems, we'll be fine within a few months."

Ali: "Because I know what I would do. You would be mine right now, no matter what you said."

Kyle: "RAPE! RAPE!"

Ali: "Kyle! Calm down! It's not really happening!"

Bella: "What would I do? Well, I already do everything I want, but I guess if I had to deal with no consequences of any kind at all… I'd… get everyone to dance to my favorite songs with me!" Everyone's jaws dropped.

DMUDZ: "Either you're a saint… because you can DO SO MUCH MORE EVIL THINGS… or… like… DESTROY THE WORLD!"

Bella: "Well, if I destroyed the world, I'd lose my powers. The… Cartoon Gods wouldn't like that."

DMUDZ: "Cartoon Gods?" I hung my head off to one side.

Bella: "Yeah! They keep the boundaries of cartoon stuff from being interfered with by the real world. Most of the time. Shadow's interference after I rebooted everything once was bad unexpected."

DMUDZ: "Oh, I see. They're lazy."

Bella: "Don't let them hear you. They don't like that."

DMUDZ: "Right…" I got shocked out of nowhere.

Kyle; "WHOA!"

DMUDZ: "Ow… That's how that feels."

Bella: "Yep. That's karma for ya."

DMUDZ: "Very well… If that's what you would do… Moving on! I might as well get more Spoilerific; if Kyle is put on trial by the Celestialsapiens for recreating the universe, is he just going to accept the charges and pay the fine of 5 Taydens, or fight back ala Ace Attorney?"

Bella: "Just pay them."

Kyle: "5 Taydens?"

DMUDZ: "We'll worry about that more when it is time, but I see him fighting back because he wouldn't… immediately know the consequences."

Kyle: "What?"

Ali: "Something related to the future, Kyle."

Kyle: "Oh. Well, if it were up to me… 5 Taydens can't be all that much…"

Ali: "We'll see."

Kyle: "I wouldn't pass up the chance to go up against a real Celestialsapien, though, if one was threatening me or challenging me. We'll see."

DMUDZ: "What if on the night the portal to Ben's reality opened, the Omnitrix came to Kyle's reality rather than Kyle going to Ben's reality? (Also, yes, I do like asking alternate universe questions. Stop me when they get boring.)"

Kyle: "That would also have been pretty fucking cool! But then I never would have met Shadow. I just think the government would try to kidnap me and make me do things against my will against other governments across the world, using me as the U.S.'s one man army."

Ben: "Why haven't they done it here?"

Kyle: "I kept it to myself for quite a while until recently. Now they know what I can do, and what will happen if they try to hurt someone I love to get to me."

Kevin: "That, and we had to deal with them once or twice offscreen ourselves."

Gwen: "Not good."

Bella: "Government… They say it exists for a reason, but why not have anarchy?"

Ben: "There'd be no order."

Bella: "I know."

DMUDZ: "Bella, I know you have a crazy chaotic mind with some of the deadliest minds in all of cartoons inside of it, but don't utilize it right now."

Bella: "You're no fun." She pouted at me.

DMUDZ: "Moving on… Ben and Kyle: Since you have Tamaranian DNA on your watches, do you ever wonder if you have DNA from other DC or Marvel aliens? Like Kryptonians or Symbiotes?"

Kyle: "I think we might have it… didn't we answer a question like this a while ago?"

Ben: "Maybe. Also, I think we have a symbiote. Web Head, from Trey." He transformed to Web Head. Kyle did too.

Web Head: "This form? This one's amazing! I love the Spider Sense the most!"

Web Head Ben: "I agree. Besides, the webs work just as well!" He shot at me with the webs, but I teleported out of the way of them.

DMUDZ: "HA!

Web Head Ben: "Oh man…" Suddenly, I was webbed.

DMUDZ: "What?!"

Voice: "Hello!" I looked up, seeing a purple and blue Spider-Man.

DMUDZ: "BELLA!" I burned the webs off of me.

Spider Man Bella: "You ruined the fun…"

DMUDZ: "FUCK I RUINED YOUR FUN! SIT BACK DOWN!" I gave her my Bill Cipher voice.

Spider Man Bella: "As if I'm scared of you. I can do that, too!" She turned into Bill Cipher, and he had a purple top hat instead of a black one.

Bill Cipher Bella: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DRIVE! YOU'RE IN MY TERRITORY, TOO! WE HAVE EQUAL POWER HERE!" I didn't back down either.

DMUDZ: "BRING IT CARTOONY GIRL!"

Bill Cipher Bella: "Now this is a brawl!" Kyle turned into Alien X.

Alien X: "Guys! Behind my force field!" He put one up, and everyone got behind it.

Web Head Ben: "We're all gonna die!" The technical difficulties screen came on.

2 hours later…

Both Bella and I were tired out.

Bella: "Not bad, Drive…"

DMUDZ: "You're stronger than I gave you credit for, Hyna."

Alien X: "Can I put my impenetrable bubble that only I can dispel down now?"

Bella: "Yes. We're done." He put it down, and changed back to normal.

Ben: "That was insane! I think I saw Drive toss a galaxy at her!"

Kevin: "Not as crazy as when Bella summoned an army of monsters!"

Ali: "It destroyed the entire studio!"

DMUDZ: "Wait. WHAT?!" I looked around, noticing we destroyed the studio, as she said.

Bella: "Oops."

DMUDZ: "NO!"

Gwen: "I guess you'll have to rebuild the studio?"

DMUDZ: "Yes… I will. The fight between Kyle and Ben last time was bad enough… this will take days! Weeks, maybe!" I shook my head.

Kyle: "I saved the equipment." He pointed to the cameras.

DMUDZ: "Nice."

Ali: "Can we keep going?"

DMUDZ: "Yes… What would each of you turn into if you got your hands (or faces) on the Mask?"

Kyle: "The green face thing?"

DMUDZ: "Yes."

Kyle: "Oooh. Um… I'd make myself GODZILLA!"

DMUDZ: "You and Godzilla. Hmm… I may have to do something about that."

Kyle: "Would you?"

DMUDZ: "Yeah. If you want."

Kyle: "YAY!" I winked to the audience.

DMUDZ: "He'll get it. Just not now."

Kyle: "What?"

DMUDZ: "Nothing. Ben?"

Ben: "I guess I would become my aliens, but tooned up even more!"

Kyle: "Also a good idea!"

Gwen: "Cartooning myself up… I'd certainly act a lot crazier. I guess I'd power myself up using the mask to get to be an immortal insane sorceress."

Kevin: "Forget the Ultimatrixes at that point! I could shapeshift my body into anything! YEAH!"

Ali: "Me too! I could fire DYNAMITE at people. BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Kyle: "You are insane today."

Ali: "I am. Do I need help?"

Bella: "No! Let your insanity flow through you!"

Kayla: "Okay… I can see myself doing all of that, but I'd shapeshift into a Jessica Rabbit figured woman."

DMUDZ: "Wow."

Bella: "I already have Toon Powers. I don't need the mask."

DMUDZ: "I bet you don't. Aside from the Demon Beasts, are there any aliens that Kyle is a little... On edge about?"

Kyle: "Well… I'll be honest. As good as Toepick is, I hold him back really far. I also tend to try to not go Ultimate Rhapsody anymore. He scares Ali a lot, so I don't use him. Ultimate and Giga Ghostfreak can be cool, but they can also be insane… I also haven't used Trey's Doppelganger form yet, I called him Arsenal, but I don't know if it's the best idea to be honest…"

DMUDZ: "Quite a bit?"

Kyle; "A little bit."

Ali: "What about Firecracker?"

Kyle: "ENOUGH ABOUT HER BOOBS!"

Bella: "I want to hear this!"

DMUDZ: "We've used that line already, anyway… final question (for now). Kyle, if you suddenly woke up one day, in a world pretty similar to the one you live in now (same locations, same friends, same relationships), with the only exceptions being that you don't have the Ultimatrix, super heroes and super villains only exist in fiction, and no one on earth has interacted with anything alien, what would you do?"

Kyle: "Question if it was a dream first. Then if it wasn't, probably go insane. Then… I don't know what would happen. It would be quite the insane turn of events. I'd go to the looney bin most likely. Is there a fan forum for me somewhere and they developed a fan theory about this already?!"

DMUDZ: "Get real, Kyle."

Bella: "That would be wishful thinking, wouldn't it?"

Kyle: "Or am I in the asylum right now…?"

Ali: "You're not." She slapped him, and he blinked a few times.

Kyle: "Nope. Everything's still real. Good."

DMUDZ: "Now for hcharper131's question. All the demon races from kiva most of them are nearly or are extinct. An undead from blade a Gamma from ghost, an overlord Inves from gaim, a Greeed from ooo… After all if living technology can be added why not a Homunculi Worm from kabuto? Um… Yeah…"

Kyle: "Maybe so..?" Everyone, including me, got confused over this one.

DMUDZ: "I never saw ANY Kamen Riders, so it may be possible that Kyle could become them, but since neither he nor I know about them, he doesn't."

Ben: "That makes sense. What's next?"

DMUDZ: "Now, from xflasher! Who would win in a fight, Ali or Bismuth?"

Ali: "Bismuth from Steven Universe? How much do we even know about her?"

DMUDZ: "At the making of this chapter, she's only really appeared in 'Bismuth'. Well… There's only one way we can settle this…" I looked to Bella, who smirked back at me.

Kevin: "Guys…" Suddenly, some chains fell down, and ScrewAttack!'s Death Battle theme played.

Kyle: "Death Battle! I LOVE THIS SHOW! I SAW EVERY SINGLE ONE EVER!"

Ali: "I don't approve of this."

Bella: "Disclaimer: All Death Battles are simulations of the results we've compiled after our analyses. Both characters do not actually die. The characters only know each other if they've seen each other in officially released material. Every fight ends in the loser's death, but since it is a simulation, all losers can compete again if we just want them to. Now… He's Drive and I'm Bella! We'll analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win… A DEATH BATTLE!"

Kevin: "Ooh… Me likey."

DMUDZ: "She was an Osmosian spontaneously created as a result of a human moving into a cartoon universe, but then he found out he was a cartoon character after discovering his alien heritage, and the universe changed to suit his wants and needs… somewhat. But her real origin is that she is Kevin Levin's sister… ALI LEVIN!"

Bella: "Being born to Devin Levin and his wife, she was actually a prodigy in her talents. She learned to use her powers from the evil villain Aggregor, who wasn't evil at the time, but he quickly got jealous that his apprentice was getting better than him, and tried to kill her as a result, but he failed. Or DID HE?!"

DMUDZ: "Turns out the one fight was to see how his newly absorbed powers compared to her. He overpowered her, then left, probably planning to kill her later, only to be thwarted by Kyle Tennyson, her ever-loving boyfriend, multiple times, then was apprehended by the Plumbers a few months after when Kyle, Ali, and the whole team, minus Kayla, defeated him."

Ali: "That's what it was…"

DMUDZ: "That's a brief history, now… Bella?"

Bella: "Right. Ali, like all Osmosians, has the ability to absorb solid matter to give her armor to boost her strength and durability, then shapeshift her limbs into weapons. However, because she is a prodigy among Osmosian children and young adults, she can do even more shapeshifting of her body. She can increase her size slightly, grow butterfly wings to fly, and even shapeshift her hands into giant machine guns that shoot electric bullets at 10,000 rounds per second!"

Ali: "What? I never had that measured. That's how fast I fire?!"

DMUDZ: "Yes. It is."

Kyle: "Me likey."

Bella: "All of that is good, and she even shapeshifted her legs into springs before, and made a makeshift cement mixer to fix a bridge that was about to break. Good thing that was quick drying!"

DMUDZ: "It sure was. The solid matter absorbed can also affect her guns' firing rate, so her best/preferred absorption material is metal most of the time. She didn't have formal training after she trained with Aggregor, however, so as far as that, she's mastered her powers, but everything else, like combat application and teamwork still needs work on occasion."

Gwen: "Not surprising."

Ali: "Hey…"

Kayla: "Eh, never noticed."

DMUDZ: "She can also absorb liquids to heal injuries, but that's only good for healing. Like her little brother, Kevin Ethan Levin-"

Kyle: "Ethan?!"

Kevin: "Shut up…"

DMUDZ: "HEY! I'm still analyzing here! Anyway… like Kevin, she can absorb energy and use it to absorb other people's powers, like Rogue, but ALSO like Kevin, she can go insane, like here, when she absorbed Firecracker's DNA and got crazy over Kyle in front of a live studio audience…" I looked to Ali, and she shrugged.

DMUDZ: "Also, she absorbed a vampire's DNA in an upcoming adventure to try and use her powers against her, but she went insane almost immediately after absorbing said powers. She doesn't have as much control as Kevin over this, so Kevin does do better than her in one category. She CAN get some of her sanity back if she focuses, but it isn't for long, as she will go insane eventually. She has to be knocked unconscious to regain control later. That may be one of her advantages over Bismuth if you ask me. Bella?"

Bella: "Possibly. Quite possibly. Now, for Bismuth. Not much is known about her, but she is a very powerful fighter in her own right. She is a blacksmith for the Crystal Gems, making Garnet's, Amethyst's, and Pearl's weapon upgrades. Makes me wonder how she'll upgrade the Kyle clone's weapons in Crystal Gem… oh ho…"

DMUDZ: "Of course. I wonder as well. Now, Bismuth is over 5,500 years old, I'm assuming around 7,000. Besides that, she used to work for the Diamond Authority, and they made her build spires for Gem thinkers, and arenas for Gems to fight in. Then Rose Quartz met up with her, and taught her how she can be her own Gem. She decided to be a blacksmith and build weapons, as we said before. She went on to invent Rose Quartz's sword, which is an OHKO for enemy Gems. However, she also made the Breaking Point, which was a "ONE PUNCH!" for enemy Gems, in the fact that it shatters Gems as opposed to poofing them."

Ali: "Whoa… she could kill me with that, or shatter my armor instantly."

Bella: "She could. It resulted in her getting poofed and bubbled by Rose Quartz later on. When Steven released Bismuth later, Bismuth tried to get rid of Steven because Rose sealed her away. Steven poofed her with Rose's sword, then got her bubbled again. She currently resides in the Burning Room of the Crystal Temple. She doesn't just have the Breaking Point, though. Like Ali, Bismuth can shapeshift her hands into different kinds of melee weapons and blacksmith tools as well. She also is taller than Ali, meaning she is overall stronger and more durable, but if Ali can absorb enough energy from Bismuth, which is the biology of a Gem more than anything, she could turn the tide in her favor, and SHATTER Bismuth back."

DMUDZ: "Now, who among you all is ready to see the first ever Kyle 10 Q&A Death Battle mini-segment?!"

Kyle: "ME!"

Ali: "I'd better win."

Gwen: "This could be fun."

Kevin: "Sure, I'm game."

Kayla: "SHOW ME THE GORE!"

Ben: "Um… okay."

DMUDZ: "Here goes, then!"

Bella: "Time to see who would win… A DEATH BATTLE!" The TV reappeared, and it showed the scenery was in Bellwood as both Kyle and Ali were eating food.

Ali: "This is the life. On a date with my boyfriend, eating ice cream. How much more awesome could this be?"

Kyle: "And what's better, nothing can ruin our day."

Ali: "Agreed." Just then, an explosion occurred.

Kyle: "I just had to-"

Ali: 'Jinx that. I know." She absorbed the sidewalk, then grew her butterfly wings. Kyle sprouted his quills, and threw the ice cream into his mouth right away. They zoomed off to the explosion. Once they got there, they found Bismuth smashing cars.

Bismuth: "WHERE IS ROSE QUARTZ?! TELL ME!" She was scaring other people away as she used a hammer hand to destroy the car nearest to her.

Bismuth: "One of you humans has to know!" She then threw a boulder in Kyle and Ali's direction. Ali dodged, but it knocked Kyle in the head.

Ali: "Honey!" She looked, seeing Kyle was unconscious with swirly eyes.

Ali: "Just when I thought that extra training with Bella would save your ass from something as simple as a rock… HEY!" Bismuth looked to her.

Bismuth: "WHERE IS ROSE QUARTZ?!"

Ali: "You got the wrong universe, Aunt Jemima! Now, how about you go back to your universe and solve your problems the peaceful way?"

Bismuth: "LIAR! You know where she is don't you?!"

Ali: "Gah… she's consumed by her rage. Oh well." She landed on the ground, then shapeshifted her hands into katana blades.

Ali: "Let's get this over with…"

Shao Khan voice: "FIGHT!" They rushed at each other, and Ali ducked a swing from her hammer hand, then slashed Bismuth's waist. Bismuth grunted, then kicked Ali backwards. Ali back flipped to her feet, then saw Bismuth jumping at her. She shapeshifted her blades into one giant shield, then Bismuth hit her shield, shattering it.

Ali: "HOLY SHIT!"

Bismuth: "Simple Earth rock won't stop a Gem!" She punched Ali back and Ali flew into a building, getting a crack all over her armor.

Ali: "I'd fight way better against her if I had metal… Wait!" She turned to look at what was there, and saw a safe vault.

Ali: "Titanium vault! Perfect!" She ran to it, absorbing the metal to go over her rock armor as Bismuth hopped in.

Bismuth: "So, you can change the composition of your body at will. Interesting power. I didn't think humans had abilities like that."

Ali: "Not all humans. I'm half-alien."

Bismuth: "Like Rose's son… HOW MANY HALF-BREEDS ARE THERE?!"

Ali: "Sounds like you have a problem with cross-breeds. Just like the HighBreed. Didn't think Gems were like that, too."

Bismuth: "How dare you! You have no right to judge a Gem!"

Ali: "Just like YOU have no right to judge a half-breed!" They rushed at each other again, as Ali shapeshifted her hand into a mace with spikes, then swung it into Bismuth's face. Bismuth flew out of the wreckage, landing in the top of another nearby building. Ali sprouted her wings again, flying up to attack Bismuth, when Bismuth had already chucked a rock at her. Ali then shapeshifted both of her hands into her machine guns, and blasted the rocks apart with her many electric bullets. Once the bullets shattered the rock, they began bombarding Bismuth. Bismuth shielded herself with her arms, then Ali flew down to deliver a literal axe kick to Bismuth's head. Bismuth shapeshifted her hand into a pickaxe to block it, then caught it, swinging Ali into the floor.

Bismuth: "You're quite the opponent, but I think you'll notice you can't beat me with sheer strength alone!"

Ali: "Maybe not… but I do have the determination! You knocked my boyfriend unconscious!" Ali swung her leg at Bismuth, cutting her skin, but it got caught on Bismuth's gem.

Bismuth: "HA! That all you got?!" She shapeshifted both of her hands into hammers, and hit Ali with both, busting her titanium leg apart.

Ali: "GAAHH!" Ali sprouted her wings to fly into the air.

Ali: "Gotta find a body of water…" She flew away.

Bismuth: "GET YO' ASS BACK HERE, GIRLFRIEND! YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHERE ROSE IS!" Bismuth hopped after her and tackled her to the ground as they fell to the ground, landing in the park's pond. Bubbles appeared over the water's surface, and Ali swam to shore with a fixed leg, but losing her titanium.

Ali: "Great, now I'm armorless…"

Bismuth: "And vulnerable!"

Ali: "Gems don't care about oxygen?! Well… they are living rocks."

Bismuth: "This form is a hologram. I can change its appearance all I want. Now… tell me where Rose Quartz is, and I'll spare you."

Ali: "How many times do I have to tell you… I don't know!"

Bismuth: "Then prepare to die!" Bismuth brought up a hammer hand, but Ali dodged at the last second, then grabbed her Gem.

Bismuth: "What the…"

Ali: "The… THE POWER! AHAHAHAAAHAHAAAA!" She absorbed the energy from Bismuth's gem, then got a mutation. She buffed out in size, then grew rainbow dreadlocks out of her hair. An exact copy of Bismuth's Gem appeared in her chest, and some of her clothes ripped. Once an explosion happened, and the sparks faded away, Ali hopped out of the smoke, slamming Bismuth into the ground.

Bismuth Ali: "WOW! NOW THIS IS POWER!" She slammed her fist into Bismuth's face, and then kicked her into a tree. Bismuth got back up.

Bismuth: "How in the stars… did she… absorb my power?"

Bismuth Ali: "I'm an Osmosian! We have the ability to absorb the powers of others and make them our own!" She shapeshifted her hands back into guns, and aimed them at Bismuth.

Bismuth Ali: "And now… I can use all of your own power to increase my own! I've never had a power be this compatible with mine before!" She fired electrically charged bismuth crystals at Bismuth. Bismuth rolled out of the way of them, then grabbed the tree, hurling it at Ali, who shapeshifted her right hand into a buzzsaw, then cut the tossed tree, and began firing again as Bismuth got close. Bismuth punched Ali in the face, then swung a hammer hand into her chin. Ali grinned, then slammed Bismuth on both sides of the head with her hammers, and then grabbed Bismuth, slamming her into the ground, getting into an arm bar position.

Bismuth Ali: "It's over, bitch! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME NOW! I HAVE ALL OF YOUR POWERS!"

Bismuth: 'Maybe so… but you forgot one thing!" She made her hand into a pickaxe, swinging her hand into Ali's Gemstone, cracking it.

Bismuth Ali: "GAAAHH!" She got off of Bismuth, and began crackling and moving like TV static.

Bismuth Ali: "W-what's going on?!"

Bismuth: "I cracked your Gem. Now you won't be as strong. Unless you dispel your form of me." She slipped on a device that looked like Armodrillo's drill hand, but it had a single point.

Bismuth Ali: "W-what's that?!"

Bismuth: "Personal invention of mine! Now… STAY STILL!" Bismuth charged at her, and pinned her down, aiming the weapon at Ali's cracked Gem. The device got onto Ali's Gem, and the Breaking Point got ready.

Bismuth: "You were a powerful opponent, but now… WE'RE DONE HERE!" The Breaking Point's point came back, then hit Ali in the Gem, blowing it apart.

Bismuth: "Huh… she never knew where Rose was after all. Oh well. I showed her how I do BISMUTH! HAHA! Now… ROSE QUARTZ!"

Scott Pilgrim Narrator voice: "K.O.!"

Bella: "Aw, shoot! Looks like Kyle's out a girlfriend!"

Ali: "What?! HOW?!"

DMUDZ: "As much as I enjoy writing for you, Ali, you have a lot of disadvantages compared to Bismuth. Bismuth has at least 5,000 years more fighting experience than you, and even though you'd become more powerful than her after absorbing her energy, you'd be consumed with power and rage, clouding your judgment, allowing Bismuth to take advantage of your craziness and hyper-focus on killing her. Plus, Gems can destroy any Earth metal easily by themselves. Maybe if you absorbed a metal used on the Gem Homeworld, Bismuth would have had a lot more trouble breaking through your armor. You did have the versatility and mobility advantage, but she had the strength, durability, and experience advantage. Plus, since Gems don't need to breathe, drowning Bismuth would not have worked."

Bella: "Looks like Kyle is in the market for a new girlfriend… Aw…" Kyle was crying a bit.

DMUDZ: "This Death Battle goes to Bismuth. And the answer to this question. Now… for PeruAlonso. He has 7 questions for Kyle."

Kyle: "Okay…"

DMUDZ: "For Mud is Thicker Than Water, here are two questions: What will you say to congratulate Lucy after learning she's the first Sludgepuppy plumber? Can you add a scene where you wave your hand on Gwen's face when she sports a crazed look? How about a scene where Lucy in her Sludgepuppy form hugs you as Goop?"

Kyle: "Um… I don't know yet… But being the first Sludgepuppy Plumber would be amazing for anyone. I could do that, though I think Gwen might be infuriated with me, and I suppose on the hugging thing. It could be cool to do that."

DMUDZ: "For the part where the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix where you laugh at first but then cry because it's ruined?"

Kyle: "I have no idea what that question is asking. Next."

DMUDZ: "If you were in your underwear, what would it look like?"

Kyle: "I wear whatever underwear I want. Not thongs or panties, but still… I wear whatever I want."

DMUDZ: "Of course… How will you react when Elena goes rogue starting in Revenge of the Swarm?"

Kyle: "Elena? That one girl that Ben liked in the 8th grade?"

Kayla: "Who?"

Ben: "We're friends, Kayla! I never like Elena like that! I swear!"

Kayla: "Good."

Kyle: "But to answer the question, I certainly wouldn't like any of our friends going rogue for any reason. It better be a goddamned good one, though."

DMUDZ: "Sounds like you… Um… Can you describe what your car will be like in Alien Swarm?"

Kyle: "Who needs a car when you can run at super speed and have a badass motorcycle? WOO!" Ali laughed.

DMUDZ: "But you had a black Bugatti before."

Kyle; "Ghost Rider helped me get over it."

DMUDZ: "Right. Next question… How will you react when Kevin says not to get involved during the affair with Ragnarok in Vendetta?"

Kevin: "Ragnarok… Fuck that guy."

Kyle: "I always help my friends. If Kevin's about to die, I'll save him. He's one of my best friends now, and I will always be by his side."

Kevin: "Gotcha… I got it."

Ben: "Like Gwen?"

Kyle: "Sure. Kevin's my buddy now!"

DMUDZ: "What will your reaction be when Azmuth scolds you for not getting the pieces of the Map of Infinity?"

Kyle: "You're not the boss of me! And I've been giving it everything I've got!"

Ben: "Sounds like you."

Ali: "I don't think Azmuth will react very coolly back, though."

Kyle: "I bet not either."

DMUDZ: "And now for Kayla's questions. She has five."

Kayla: "Okay! BRING THEM ON!"

DMUDZ: "For In Charm's Way, as you defend Gwen, what will you say to Kevin when he starts yelling at her?"

Kayla: "Bro… that's your girlfriend. Granted, I tried to kill her myself at one point… But come on! She's way better than that! You need to believe in her, man! You and her are meant to be!"

Ben: "Of course…"

DMUDZ: "Seeing as how you said no to a polo shirt, which shirt would you include with your K10AFS3 outfit?"

Kayla: "Hmm… Personally, I'd like something like… Pyrrha's outfit from RWBY. I always loved that look."

Ben: "Really?"

Kayla: "I just got into watching it. It's really fun. I just got to the point after Ruby beheaded the birdie, but I LOVE Pyrrha's outfit! Can I have that?"

DMUDZ: "Um… Sure…?"

Kayla: "YAY!"

Bella (whispering to me): "She doesn't know yet… Let her figure it out."

DMUDZ: "Right." Kyle looked down.

DMUDZ: "Next up… How about adding Inque from Batman Beyond to your forms?"

Kayla: "I am definitely looking into that shit! WOO!"

DMUDZ: "Cool… I need to look up Inque so I can set it up… If you go to Galvan College, what will you work on there?"

Kayla: "I decided to come back here and help Team Kyle after I graduate High School! Thankfully, I'll graduate soon. I haven't figured out my living arrangement plans yet, but I'm willing to talk to Ben's parents about moving-in plans."

Kyle: "Sis, after what you said about taking Ben… I don't think that'll happen. I'll let you move in with me, though."

Kayla: "In your base?"

Kyle: "Yep. It has all the fixin's."

Gwen: "We've been decorating our rooms."

DMUDZ: "Cool to note. Now… Nothing against your current hairdo but how about switching from pigtails to a completely blonde ponytail? If it looks good on Gwen, it should be a great look for you, too."

Kayla: "Oh my… Uh, I look like Girl Naruto on purpose. Plus, I have black tips at the ends, so I kind of look like a Pikachu." She showed everyone.

Ali: "Who does your dye?"

Kayla: "Me."

Ali: "We so need to talk about dying tips. I want to change from purple and lavender stripes to something else, but I don't know what…"

Kayla: "I always thought green would look good."

Ali: "Did you, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Do whatever you want with your hair, Ali. It'll look good no matter what."

Ali: "Aww…"

DMUDZ: "Good on ya! Now for a Ben/Kayla question. What would be your idea of a fun date? Oh ho ho…"

Bella: "Tell us all your dirty secrets!"

Ben: "Well, Kayla and I do want to go out on our own. Like, on a big trip to one place."

Kayla: "We haven't decided where, and we're both sure Ben's parents will say no. But personally, I wanted to take him to Galvan. The nature preserves are amazing! I snuck off to gather my thoughts there when Azmuth wasn't looking."

Ben: "I wanted to take her to SumoCon and have her see the fanbase for myself! Unlike Kyle, she appreciates my love for Sumo Slammers!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

Kayla: "We'll do SumoCon soon, actually…" She let loose a sweatdrop.

Ben: "Kay?"

Kayla: "I'm just not prepared for a Sumo Slammer Holiday yet, Benji."

Ben: "Oh…"

DMUDZ: "You two can sort this out later. Now for a Kyle and Kayla question. What moments would lead to either of you pretending to be happy or laugh but crying for real?"

Kyle: "Both at the same time?"

Kayla: "I think he means separately."

Kyle: "Oh. Um… I think pretending to be happy would be SumoCon…"

Ben: "Hey…"

Kyle: "As for laughing and crying, the time the perfect rack of babyback ribs is placed before me."

Kayla: "Pretending to be happy… Barbies coming at my doorstep. Fuck that bitch. Laughing and crying, the day Ben proposes."

Ben: "Why laughing?"

Kayla: "You'll probably do it at a time I least expect it."

DMUDZ: "We also got a few questions through PM from him… For Kyle, Ali, and Kayla… If this were an animated series, who would you three like to be voiced by? I'm thinking Kyle gets voiced by Will Friedle, Mae Whitman voices Ali, and Grey DeLisle voices Kayla."

Kyle: "Will Friedle?"

DMUDZ: "Hmm… Wikipedia says he voiced Ron Stoppable, Blue Beetle in Brave and the Bold, Terry McGinnis in Batman Beyond, Nightwing in some DC movies, and even Bumblebee in some Transformers series."

Kyle: "That sounds perfect for me! Ron in my funny moments, and Terry when I'm getting serious. What about kid me?"

DMUDZ: "No idea, but let's go with that. Mae Whitman voiced Yuffie in KH2, and portrayed Roxie in the Scott Pilgrim movie. Ooh, I loved Roxie in that film! YES! Instant cast!"

Ali: "I'm voiced by a lesbian ninja. Sure. Why not?"

DMUDZ: "And Grey DeLisle… She voiced Mandy from Billy and Mandy, Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown, Yumi from PuffyAmiYumi, Azula from Last Airbender, and… FRIDA SUAREZ from El Tigre? Shit. Never knew that until today."

Kayla: "Yes. All of my yes."

DMUDZ: "Now… to both Kyle and Kayla are three questions. 1. What would make you faint?"

Kyle: "Meeting any of the SCP's of the game SCP Containment Breach in real life! Provided 096 didn't eat me alive already, first."

Kayla: "RWBY Volume 4 being declared the final season of RWBY!"

Kyle: "That too!"

Kevin: "Turns out both Tennysons are RWBY fans. Should've guessed."

DMUDZ: "Interesting that you should mention the SCP Foundation…"

Kyle: "What?"

DMUDZ: "I sent one of your clones there. I was hoping maybe they'd change their mind about some of their… monsters? See that not all of them require containment…" Kyle roared.

Kyle: "OF COURSE THEY SHOUD BE TRAPPED!"

DMUDZ: "I wiped his mind of any prior knowledge of the Foundation, so he's starting fresh. For those of you who do NOT know what the Foundation is, check out the SCP Wiki. You want a scare, you'll love that! Keeping in mind horror is my least favorite genre. I couldn't even get myself to watch a let's play of that Containment Breach game, and I tried hard."

Ali: "Oh God, he's doomed."

DMUDZ: "He may end up evil, I just realized. Not my BEST move… anyway… Question 2. When would either of you go crazy?"

Kyle: "Um… I went crazy at RWBY Volume 4 episode 1. That was some good shit right there."

Kayla: "Ben announcing that he wants it!"

Ben: "It?"

Kayla: "It!"

Ben: "Oh!" He immediately blushed at this revelation.

DMUDZ: "I would imagine. Now… 3. What would lead to either of you flipping your lips with your finger?"

Kyle and Kayla: "Nothing. We haven't done that yet." They looked at each other.

Kayla: "We need to stop doing that."

Kyle: "You stop. You're the clone."

Kayla: "You stop. You're the original."

DMUDZ: "Let's see here… Um… for Kayla. If you wore a casual dress, what would it look like?"

Kayla: "Casual? Hmm…" She went into thought.

Gwen: "Something not overly inappropriate, I hope."

Kayla: "I dress how I want. I just like showing off as much skin as I can. Why do you think I wear this short crop top? Wait… Maybe one of those dresses that is off both shoulders, but still has tiny sleeves on the sides. I'd want it dark blue, too. Sounds wonderful."

DMUDZ: "I can see that for ya. And for Kyle… In Secret of Chromastone, how will you react to Tetrax demanding you give him Chromastone?"

Kyle: "Interesting thought there, um… I don't know yet. I haven't seen Tetrax in a few weeks. I keep in contact, but the guy is usually busy."

DMUDZ: "It must always be interesting when you meet up with him again, huh?"

Kyle: "Yeah. It sure is."

DMUDZ: "Also, the sleepover thing I mentioned prior… Yeah. It could happen. I just don't know when to put it in yet. I'll be working on it."

Kyle: "We can have the sleepover at my base!"

Bella: "Am I invited?" She got into Kyle's space.

Kyle: "Of course. But you need to be yourself."

Bella: "Oh… poop! You're no fun."

Kyle: "I'M no fun?! Hey! I am amazing at having fun! I just don't like big crowds. A lot."

Ali: "You showed off before."

Kyle: "True… but it was just showing off. I just don't do super insanely well with crowds."

DMUDZ: "You do okay. Now, let's see… For Omarnosian10's questions. For… me. It is… Can you show us a glimpse of the gender-bent reality you told us about?" I looked through the wreckage that came from earlier, and I showed the TV that was on the ground.

DMUDZ: "Hold on just one sec…"

*Insert Technical Difficulties Screen*

1 hour later…

DMUDZ: "There we go. It's functioning again!"

Ben: "Are we really going to look at this?"

Kyle: "Looks like it."

DMUDZ: "Okay. We're going to take a look at the next universe, and… BOOM!" The TV screen turned on, and showed us what looked like Ali's apartment, and Kyle was there, but we saw a girl that was dressed in the same clothes Kevin was in, but she was skinnier than Kevin, and was wearing Kevin's necklace from the classic series.

Kyle: "So, Kiva… you still finding this weird?"

Kiva: "Yeah, kinda. Considering I tried to kill you in the past, and you're okay with it, yeah. It's very weird."

Kyle: "I gotta ask ya, though. Why did you join up with us again?"

Kiva: "Well, I figured it was about time I made up for what I did to you guys. I had some help to see that, though."

Kyle: "Is that so? You didn't bring this up before."

Kiva: "Let's just say he's the reason I came back to being me instead of being a monster freak."

Kyle: "You still looked good like that, in your own way." Kyle rubbed the back of his head while blushing.

Kiva: "You're… blushing?"

Kyle: "I guess I am." Kiva laughed.

Kiva: "But to answer your question, I find it weird, but I like this weird. You haven't even tried to arrest me again for that Forever Knight thing. How are you and Jazz doing?"

Kyle: "We're… having some friction, actually. I mean, she's with your older brother. But, Jazz and I are still friends."

Kiva: "That's cool. Say, I know I'm more of an antihero, and you're a superhero, but you and I do have quite a history." Kyle blushed again.

Kyle: "But, I'm happy you turned to our side. I really am."

Kiva: "You liked me ever since New York, huh? 5 years ago?"

Kyle: "Yep. I didn't want to admit it then since we were enemies. Bitter enemies. But I always had faith you'd be good again. I just never knew what to do to convince you."

Kiva: "Trust me. I'm good, Kyle." The two looked at each other for a few minutes, into each other's eyes, when they both blushed and looked away.

Kyle: "I'm so thinking of Batman and Catwoman, surprisingly."

Kiva: "Really?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm Batman, you're Catwoman. We really do seem like that."

Kiva: "True. So… How should we go about this?"

Kyle: "Let's let the chips fall where they may? I don't know. It's all so awkward for me."

Kiva: "Enough about the weirdness. Come on, let's hit the garage. Maybe you can help me fix something." They went to the garage via Kiva's car. Once they got there, Kiva and Kyle were working on someone's car together. Kyle got covered in oil repeatedly, but Kiva laughed each time. Surprisingly, it was the most fun the two of them had in a long time. After a long time of trying to kill each other, the two of them were having fun. It was like the time they met in New York, when Jasmine wanted her Sumo Slammer game, but without the criminal stuff.

Kyle: "Well, that was something. Usually I just go Upgrade for that kind of stuff."

Kiva: "Happy you finally tried it my way?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I never tried to just manually fix a car before, either. I mean, it's kinda cool how they go together, you know?"

Kiva: "Yes. It sure is. Happy I got you out of your video games for a bit."

Kyle: "Hey. You like them, too."

Kiva: "I do, but not all the time like you. You're quite the guy, you know that?"

Kyle: "I've been told by others, yes. I just thought I acted like a normal dude."

Kiva: "You do. It's just that…" She looked at the mirror across the garage in the bathroom.

Kyle: "Kiva?"

Kiva: "You're weird, but you're my kinda weird."

Kyle: "Ha ha. Come on, this guy can't wait on his car forever." He dove back under the car as Kiva sighed happily.

Kiva (thinking): ' _He's quite the guy…'_

End sneak peak.

Kevin: "Okay, then."

Kyle: "I was strangely okay with watching that. But yeah, Kevin and I? Even if he was a girl… which he isn't… Wouldn't that come with it's own share of trust issues?"

DMUDZ: "I'm inclined to say yes, but hey, that isn't our business."

Bella: "I thought it was cute. Let's try it out here!"

Kevin: "NO!"

Gwen: "Absolutely not!"

Kyle: "GAH!"

Ali: "Back off!"

DMUDZ: "OK! Next question. All couples: Have you ever done the Louisiana Steamboat? (mentioned in Smosh's 'SO MANY HICKIES')"

DMUDZ: "To YouTube!"

After one video…

Kyle: "Uh… Is that ear sex?"

Ali: "I guess."

Kevin: "I don't like that vid…"

Gwen: "Did you…"

Kayla: "Oh God. The video itself was what got me."

Ben: "Not amused?"

Bella: "I gotta do that…" Everyone looked at her all at the same time.

DMUDZ: "Bella. Seriously?"

Bella: "Yes. Better look out tonight, boys." Gwen, Ali, and Kayla all began glaring daggers at Bella. Kyle, Kevin, and Ben hid under their tables.

DMUDZ: "Any answers?"

Kyle: "No."

Kayla: "I want to try it."

Ben: "KAYLA! My mom watches this!"

Kayla: "Why?!"

Gwen: "Um… As soon as I figure out how it works."

Kevin: "Our parents watch this, too, Gwen."

Gwen: "Oh. Oops."

DMUDZ: "Next question… Kyle: If one of your clones got sent to a Power Rangers/Super Sentai universe, which team would you 'team' up with?"

Kyle: "Did one of them end up in a Power Rangers universe?"

DMUDZ: "Looking… He ended up in… DinoThunder. Oh yeah!"

Kyle: "Exactly the season I was going to say, too!"

DMUDZ: "Perfect. I knew I picked the right one."

Kyle: "What?"

DMUDZ: "Never mind. Um… DMUDZ: Is Ultimate Super GekiRed gonna look like a Battlized Red Ranger?" I began to think to myself for a moment.

DMUDZ: "How about we test that out? Kyle hasn't been Super GekiRed in a while."

Kyle: "Sure!" He went Super GekiRed.

Super GekiRed: "Here goes! Going Ultimate!" He slapped his symbol. After that, armor grew over him, and then giant gauntlet-claw hands grew over his original hands and feet. A tail grew out of the armor as it grew over his waist, and the tail had a knife at the end of it. The armor grew black stripes, and holes materialized in the claws.

Super GekiRed: "ULTIMATE SUPER GEKIRED!" He studied himself.

Ultimate Super GekiRed: "Holy shit. I LOVE IT!"

DMUDZ: "Can't wait to use it later, eh?"

Ultimate Super GekiRed: "I definitely can't wait for this!"

DMUDZ: "I'll allow him to use it in chapter 25."

Ben: "Nice!"

DMUDZ: "Next is… Ali and Kevin: What would happen if you try to absorb each other's power simultaneously?" Ali and Kevin looked at each other, then wondered.

Ali: "We never tried."

Kevin: "I choose not to absorb energy anymore."

Ali: "I just try not to, but I will if I have to."

DMUDZ: "Any theories?"

Bella: "I say they become a battery powered by hugs and siblingness!" Everyone looked at her again.

Ultimate Super GekiRed: "Does your mind ever stop?"

Bella: "Absolutely not."

DMUDZ: "You're a weird one."

Bella: "I know. Tell me something I don't know."

DMUDZ: "Okay, then… now for bennyf5302's questions. Question #1, for me, is: If anyone tries to beat each other up or decide to get intimate, can I blast them with a bazooka,or a tank, or just mind crush them, and if they find me(which is never) I wear an organization 13 clothing and looked like that half human half dragon kid from the movie Firebreather." I thought for a moment.

DMUDZ: "I think rocks is okay. We don't need heavy ballistics up in here."

Ali: "Definitely." She looked at Kyle, then got hit in the head by a rock.

Ali: "DAMN IT!"

Omnitrix1: "Just letting you know I'm still here."

DMUDZ: "And what a warning it is. And don't worry, Benny. We won't look for ya. Now, for Kyle: would you like the idea of becoming Sonic the Werehog in the future?"

Ultimate Super GekiRed: "Becoming a human werehog? That could be something kinda interesting. Does anyone know where to find Dark Gaia energy?"

Bella: "I do!" She turned into Deadpool, then poofed herself away.

DMUDZ: "OK…" She came back shortly with a gun.

Deadpool Bella: "Yo, guys! This has Dark Gaia energy!"

DMUDZ: "THE FUCK?!"

Deadpool Bella: "I kept some for myself to research it, but I think I'm okay with testing it on Kyle tonight."

Ultimate Super GekiRed: "WAIT! HOLD ON A… GAAH!" Kyle got blasted by the beam, turning him to normal.

Kyle: "Oh… man…" Suddenly, he grew fur out from under his shirt, and then then his hands got larger, his mouth grew fangs, and then his hair got much longer, forcing his quills to sprout.

Ali: "KYLE! BELLA! HOW DARE YOU!" Ali was about to tackle her when Kyle roared.

WereKyle: "What in God's name…?"

Deadpool Bella: "Looks like it worked!"

WereKyle: "No kidding! Can you change me back or not?"

Deadpool Bella: "Hold on. I think I have a reverse switch somewhere… There we go!" She changed Kyle back to normal.

Kyle: "Thanks! God…"

DMUDZ: "Onwards.. Kyle, Kevin, and Benji, ARE YOU MEN OR ARE CHICKEN, AND IF YOU'RE MEN THEN PROVE IT PUSSIES! Wow."

Kevin: "Dude… I hope he's just pulling our legs."

Deadpool Bella: "Yep… I think he is. I know they're men! Sometimes Kyle and Ben are women, but only temporarily."

Kyle: "I won't answer that."

Ben: "Me neither."

DMUDZ: "Nudity will not be an on-camera thing for those wondering. And yes, they are boys, bennyf5302. Next question… Everyone: what are your favorite Kingdom Hearts character themes, saddest themes, saddest moments, and boss battles?"

Kyle: "I haven't played every game ever, but I LOVE Rage Awakened for the Lingering Will, my saddest moment so far was when Axel died… good thing he came back as Lea, by the way, and my favorite boss battle ever has been the Ice Titan in the first KH, and that is tied with the Lingering Will fight in KH2FM. Took me 17 times to kill him on Proud. I'd HATE to see how long it takes me on Critical. I'm only up to the 1,000 Heartless fight right now. I forget what level I'm on, but I did Drive Grind all the way and never turned No Experience on."

Ben: "I beg to differ. I like the 13th Struggle the most, my saddest moment was when Goofy got knocked on the head, and my favorite fight was Ansem in the first game."

Gwen: "I don't play any of them."

Kevin: "I'm not done playing it yet, but I like Traverse Town, and I liked fighting the Guard Armor. That should tell you how far I am."

Ali: "My saddest moment was with Roxas and Xion in 358/2 Days…" She began crying. Bella got her a tissue.

Ali: "Thanks."

Kayla: "Well, I liked the Data Final Xemnas fight more than the Lingering Will fight, but that's just me. I also thought the Sora vs. Roxas fight ending was sadder, and the music I love most is Destiny Islands from the first game."

Deadpool Bella: "I'd have to say that my favorite song was Disney Town in BBS, my favorite boss fight was the cat Lucifer, since it was different, and my sad moment, well, I have to go with Kyle's decision."

DMUDZ: "All good answers! Now for… DMUDZ: IMMA FIRIN MA LAZER! What?" A giant blue beam suddenly appeared from the sky and engulfed me.

Ben: "HOLY SHIT!" Bella looked up, and turned into Humongousaur to look upwards.

Humongousaur Bella: "Wow. Now THAT is crazy. Even I didn't see that one coming!" The laser disappeared, and I was covered in soot, and I coughed.

DMUDZ: "Ow…" I then fell over.

Humongousaur Bella: "Well, I guess if he's out, I should take over from here!"

Bella's POV…

I took over the show, since our current host will be unconscious for a bit of time. I was also transformed into Bender.

Bender Bella: "This should do it! Ah… Sorry for the inconvenience, folks! Our host is taking a nap at the moment, but I promise I'll finish the show for ya! Okay… Now… the last question from bennyf5302. Gwen: Did Kevin tell you that he's engaged to a Tetramand princess for a Tetramand shit driver? Okay. I know we addressed this."

Gwen: "WHAT?!"

Kevin: "It was for a good cause and…" I got the neutralizer DMUDZ kept in his desk drawer and zapped them with it.

Bender Bella: "Goddamnit. I thought we addressed this already!"

Ben: "We sure did."

Kyle: "That lousy… I always KNEW he was hiding some shit up his sleeves!"

Ali: "I am going to pummel him later!"

Bender Bella: "Good idea, except now, he won't remember why. Okay then… Let's take a better look at who's up next… Ah! Something from ThatCypherGuy is also here! Um… I am very sorry about asking this, and you can ignore it buttt... Can Cypher be like a bumbling assistant for you on your show? Anddd...  
Can I haz the power?" I looked at DMUDZ, who was still facedown in the dirt.

Bender Bella: "I'll show him as soon as he wakes up. Also… On a completely unrelated note, did you know buttress was a word?" I looked at him again.

Bender Bella: "I knew, but I think I'll ask him when he wakes up."

Kyle: "We all know it's a word! It's part of a building structure from ye olden times."

Bender Bella: "Precisely! Um, Danny has two alien ideas for DriveMax! Shall we show them?"

Kayla: "Sure!" The TV came back down, and I put the display up on it. It said:

(Undecided) (I'm letting you name this one)

Powers

1\. Enhanced Intelligence  
2\. Energy Ball Projection  
3\. Energy Beam Projection  
4\. Object Animation Spell Casting  
5\. Reincarnation Spell Casting  
6\. Holographic Duplication Spell Casting  
7\. Technology Expert  
8\. Engineering Expert  
9\. Master Tactician  
10\. Master Strategist

Weaknesses

1\. He has an uncontrollable habit of punching robots.  
2\. Stroking his ego can subdue him.  
3\. Depending on the size of the item and the functionality of what it is based off, the animation spell can take a long time to work.

Trivia

1\. He is based of Linkara, the host of AtopTheFourthWall.  
2\. He holds a massive hatred over the concept of making deals with demons.  
3\. The word "Marville" makes him head straight for a liquor store.  
4\. He can summon a Spaceship by saying the word Nimue.  
5\. He has this weird distrust of Egypt.

Kyle: "I LOVE IT! I want one!"

Bender Bella: "Good to know. I'm sending the screencap to DMUDZ's email as we speak… Now for the other idea." I yet again showed a different screencap of:

Triademon

Powers

1\. Enhanced Intelligence  
2\. Flight  
3\. Levitation  
4\. Telepathy  
5\. Telekinesis  
6\. Energy Beams  
7\. Mind Control  
8\. Mind Reading  
9\. Dream Reading  
10\. Dream Entering  
11\. Dream Manipulation  
12\. Pyrokinesis  
13\. Teleportation  
14\. Dimensional Manipulation  
15\. Regeneration  
16\. Shapeshifting  
17\. Elasticity  
18\. Size Alteration  
19\. Possession  
20\. Master Strategist  
21\. Master Tactician  
22\. Master Manipulator  
23\. Master Spy  
24\. Master Singer  
25\. Master Commander  
26\. Omnipotence  
27\. Omnipresence  
28\. Duplication  
29\. Energy Shockwaves  
30\. Mental Assaults

Weaknesses

1\. His Devil-Deals can be used against him.  
2\. He is sensitive to certain sounds.  
3\. If the mind he is inhabiting is erased, then he will shatter, thus destroying him temporarily.  
4\. He becomes susceptible to the weaknesses of whomever he possessed.

Trivia

1\. He is based of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls.  
2\. His race are supposedly offshoots of the scattered remains of the sole evil Celestialsapien that has ever existed.  
3\. Though definitely weaker than them, the Celestialsapiens find his kind to be the only race that genuinely scares the shit out of them.

Ben: "Sounds really cool!"

Bender Bella: "Scaring Celestialsapiens? My oh my. How insane!"

Kyle: "I also want this one!"

Bender Bella: "DriveMax's authority supercedes mine, boys. Sorry."

Kayla: "I could get them, too."

Bender Bella (thinking): _"Those kids getting Bill Cipher in their watches? Might not be a good idea right away. I know I can turn into him, but I don't think they're ready."_

Bender Bella: "Moving on! Danny does have a list of questions I will address! For Kyle: What are your thoughts on Gravity Falls?"

Kyle: "I unfortunately have not seen it. Maybe I should watch it someday. I only saw the pilot."

Bender Bella: "Get off your ass and watch it, then!"

Kyle: "But what about our training?"

Bender Bella: "Um… Mandatory training stop so you all can watch it!"

Kevin: "Okay…"

Bender Bella: "Next up… What are your thoughts on Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (ugh, I hate that name) and Suicide Squad?"

Kyle: "I loved both of those movies! Granted, I'm a sucker for superhero movies…"

Ben: "Except for Sumo Slammers."

Kyle: "I refuse to argue about this, Tennyson. Anyway, yes. I love them both."

Bender Bella: "Well, um… let's see here… What are your thoughts on Sonic Boom?"

Kyle: "It's okay. I prefer the regular Sonic over him. Keep them as separate universes and everything makes sense. But my Dad in that version. So… deprived of his old backstory. I hate it. However, you. Do. NOT. Want to get me started on Boom Knuckles."

Bender Bella: "Yeah… could've done some other things better. Next… What are your thoughts on Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls 2016?"

Kyle: "Don't really like either of them that much. No me gusta!"

Ben: "Do NOT make that face, dude." It was too late, as Kyle already made it.

Ali: "How did you-?"

Bender Bella: "Cartoon physics manipulation."

Kyle: "How do I change it back?!"

Bender Bella: "Give me a sec…" *Experiencing technical difficulties*

10 minutes later…

Kyle's face was back to normal.

Kyle: "Ahh… Thanks, Bella!"

Bender Bella: "Anytime, kiddo. Now for this question. If you could transform into one creature from Greek Mythology, which one would you choose? (The other Watch-Wielders can answer this as well)"

Kyle: "Personally… I'd pick Minotaur. I just like the looks of them."

Ben: "Screw that! A Cyclops is way bigger!"

Kayla: "Screw BOTH of those statements! I'd be a Siren."

Bender Bella: "Gorgon. I may have something like that in here somewhere… Let me look."

Kyle: "Guys…"

Bender Bella: "I kid! I kid! Not here in this room. Now… we need DMUDZ awake for these questions. I looked to him, and transformed to Jestro again.

Book of Monsters: "Shock spell?"

Jestro Bella: "Shock spell." I put my staff on his back, and sent a shock through him, waking him up.

DMUDZ: "CRAP! I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh."

Jestro Bella: "Drive! We need you back on set!"

DMUDZ: "Oh… okay." He walked up again.

DMUDZ POV…

I was out for what felt like hours, though it may have been a few minutes, I don't know.

DMUDZ: "I have questions?"

Ali: "Uh huh. You need to answer them. Plus, someone wants to be your bumbling assistant."

DMUDZ: "I'll think about it. What are the questions?" I sorted through the notecards Bella gave me.

DMUDZ: "What are your thoughts on the way DC is handling their cinematic universe in comparison to Marvel? Well, is it too soon to say?" Everyone shrugged.

DMUDZ: "I'm not the person to ask for critical opinions of things, but I like it so far. What's next… Seeing as you are a fan of AtopTheFourthWall, what are your thoughts on the movie, as well as the current story arc? Um… I just watched his Power Ranger reviews, mostly. I couldn't tell you. But… I know "I AM A MAN!" came from him. I should begin watching it more. Speaking of, I should probably finish that Pirate Armada chapter I had in the works. Soon as we're done here." I shuffled through the cards.

DMUDZ: "What are your thoughts on the New 52 as a whole, now that that nightmare has passed (mostly)? I couldn't tell you. What are your thoughts on the superhero movie spoof Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog? Also, again, couldn't tell you. Now to move on… with… List the three positives and negatives of all four Ben 10 Series, then rank them in order of best to worst. Ah! Now that I can do."

Kevin: "Here we go…"

DMUDZ: "We'll start with the classic series. Positives: Without it, we wouldn't have the other three, Gwen and Ben's banter was honestly a little entertaining, and the classic aliens were all some of the best, with maybe Ditto and Grey Matter as exceptions. Negatives: While Ben and Gwen's banter was good, it also got annoying, Ben's Eon form never stayed in the watch, and they never used Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, and Frankenstrike often enough."

Ben: "Seriously? You've had issues with using them, too. You used Humongousaur in every episode one you debuted him."

DMUDZ: "I'm waning off of him. I was in a big Humongousaur phase for so long. Now, for Alien Force. Positives: Ben got older and more mature, Humongousaur's debut especially, and the fact the show was actually darker. Negatives: Alien Force Season 3 was when everything went downhill, Vilgax had the wrong voice, though it still kinda worked, and Ben's characterization was getting REALLY bad until the end of Alien Force Season 3."

Kyle: "Agreed… Unfortunately."

Ben: "Hey!"

Kyle: "I think we're doing a better job of it here."

DMUDZ: "Okay, for Ultimate Alien… Positives: the Ultimate Forms, the fact Ben grew up a bit, maybe, and the Rust Bucket III. Negatives: Ben was still a dumbass, especially since his fame got to his head, not enough of the aliens went Ultimate, and the fact that there was too much filler."

Ben: "I so want to kick your butt."

Kyle: "And that's why I'm here."

Bender Bella: "Me, too."

Kayla: "You're not a dumbass."

DMUDZ: "For Omniverse… Positives: Rook. Just Rook. The fact that Ben actually had a decent brain throughout most parts of Omniverse, and… the final fight. Just… the final fight. Negatives: The animation style almost killed it for me, I almost quit watching after the Galactic Monsters Arc, and NO ULTIMATE FORMS! Mostly. As for what is best and what is worse… I would put Ultimate Alien at the lowest, with Omniverse after it, then classic, and finally, Alien Force. I think that's my feelings on it."

Ben: "Nice discussion there. Somewhat."

Kyle: "Good ideas, dude."

DMUDZ: "And… also, questions for Paradox… who is not here. Um…" Suddenly, I heard a voice.

Paradox: "Hello, all!"

Kyle: "Did you know this was going to happen?"

Paradox: "I assumed I'd be needed for one of these again at some point. Here I am now. Hello, Bella!"

Bender Bella: "Hey, Paradox."

Kyle: "I KNEW YOU KNEW HER!"

Paradox: "Precisely. What are my questions?"

DMUDZ: "Well… If you could erase one episode from each series of Ben 10, which episodes would you erase and why?"

Paradox: "I do not have the power to do so, but I suppose if I must answer, I must say… the episode of Ultimate Alien relating to Animo's grocery store products."

DMUDZ: "Understood. Have you ever visited the Gravity Falls Universe? If the answer is yes, how was your trip?"

Paradox: "I almost did, but Bill Cipher used his power to prevent me from entering."

DMUDZ: "To try and stop him, but it was too late."

Paradox: "Of course."

DMUDZ: "So… Did you ever run into Sir George in your adventures before the events of UA?"

Ben: "Sir George?"

Paradox: "No spoilers."

DMUDZ: "Of course. Do you actually have a place to call home? Like a place outside of time or something like that?"

Paradox: "I must say no. I run everywhere throughout the time stream. There's not usually time for me to rest. I have to… make it, so to say." He grinned as everyone shook their heads.

DMUDZ: "Good one. Have you ever faced an Outer God such as AT4W's Entity?"

Paradox: "I must say no. Not yet, anyway."

DMUDZ: "Maybe you will at another time. Well, now for… Wait a minute."

Bender Bella: "Yeah?"

DMUDZ: "I can't seem to find Generalhyna's questions at the moment… Um… she (I think it's a she) will have to send them in next time! I'm sorry I lost them!" Bella changed back to herself.

Bella: "NOOO!"

DMUDZ: "I'm sorry. But we'll be able to update next time. Oh, and to why I'm not answering questions on the bfarr2003 account, they are both the same person. I will only answer questions from one account at a time from the same person. Hell, I didn't even know you could have multiple accounts on Fanfiction. Must be through alternate e-mails. As far as updates for my account, I'll finish up the Pirate Armada movie, and I'll put up a new poll for my account. It's for Gem Fusions in Crystal Gem. Which Kyle Gem Fusion do you anticipate most? Kyle and Garnet, Kyle and Amethyst, Kyle and Pearl, or Kyle and Steven? Just answer that, and we'll talk next time!"

Ben: "See you!"

Kayla: "Can't wait for next time!"

Bella: "Darn… Oh! See you all later!"

Kyle: "Love you all!"

Kevin: "Keep asking!"

Gwen: "Here's to next time."

Paradox: "Toodles!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle 10 AF Blog Entry 6! Finally!

DMUDZ: "Yes, we are finally getting back to doing this after who knows how long!"

Kyle: "It's been an awfully long time since the last one. You got real life, AND got sidetracked by other things."

Ben: "That, and you got back into the Bleach manga."

DMUDZ: "Yes. I have been up and reading that again. I read it through the Shonen Jump App. Good app, if I may say so. We of course have many questions. Our usual 7 are here today! Give a hand for Kyle Tennyson! Our main character!" Kyle got up and took a bow for everyone.

DMUDZ: "Gwen Tennyson!" Gwen stepped up, and waved.

Gwen: "I'm just happy to be here, guys!"

DMUDZ: "Ali Levin!" Ali winked to the cameras I set up for the stream.

DMUDZ: "KEVIN LEVIN, her little brother!"

Kevin: "OH YEAH! BRING IT ON! WOO!" Kevin began playing the air guitar.

DMUDZ: "BEN TENNYSON!"

Ben: "Good to be back, everybody!" He threw his jacket into the audience behind the cameras, where there were only some interns.

Intern: "Thanks, Ben!" Apparently, he was the one who caught it.

DMUDZ: "I'll have him give it back later."

Ben: "It's fine."

DMUDZ: "Bella Hyna…" Bella stepped back up, and curtsied.

Bella: "'Tis always a pleasure to be here, Drive."

DMUDZ: "And Kayla, Kyle's formerly evil clone!"

Kayla: "YEAHH!" She hopped up, and also threw off her jacket, showing that her crop top had no straps holding it up.

Ben: "There were no straps?"

Kayla: "I always look good for my boyfriend."

Ben: "Ooh mama…"

Gwen: "Oh no. Not now."

Kyle: "GUYS!" Ben and Kayla looked back at Kyle, who was shaking his head. They sat back down, looking embarrassed.

DMUDZ: "By the way, good job Kyle and Ali! You guys got it on!"

Ali: "We sure did." She snuggled around Kyle's arm.

Ali: "He was VERY good."

Kyle: "Good to know. I had no idea I had it in me."

DMUDZ: "Who's watching your base right now?"

Kyle: "Dad, Mom, and Uncle Omega. They all moved in after the HighBreed were defeated."

DMUDZ: "Stay at home parents, what can I say?"

Kyle: "They had nowhere else to go, man."

Ali: "It's so nice of you to do that."

Kevin: "Say, what's it like being moved in with a killer robot?"

Kyle: "My uncle is NOT a killer robot. All the time."

Bella: "Kyle does bring up a point. E-123 Omega is the most advanced E-Series Robot. He's had the time to update Omega's thought processes. He could have gained regular emotions as a result of that."

DMUDZ: "Plausible theory. We have a list of questions from… bfarr2003, Xflasher01, PeruAlonso, Omnitrix1, a random guest, the bender, a suggestion from Sonic, MakaveliX T, Angryboy13, Omnimania00, and another random guest! By the way, I have decided to hire the intern!"

Gwen: "You got a new intern?"

DMUDZ: "I sure did! I just need him to file some more paperwork before we officially sign him on, but I have accepted him. I decided, you know what? It's time! I thought about it, and maybe I should. I need a new sound person." (This goes to ThatCypherGuy).

Kevin: "Yeah. After what's her face left."

DMUDZ: "Oh, and to guest321, yeah… insults over the internet don't affect me. Yell FUCK YOU all you want." I rearranged my papers, and then picked the first questions.

DMUDZ: "First question from bfarr. DMUDZ: Can you give Kyle and Ben the power to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu technique and Rasengan?"

Kyle: "I already know Shadow Clone Jutsu, thanks to Bella."

Bella: "Kyle still has trouble figuring out the Rasnegan, though." Kyle sighed.

Kyle: "Yeah, I wish I knew the Rasengan. It's such a powerful move."

DMUDZ: "Kurama knows how to use it when he possesses you. So you technically used it in some fashion already." I grinned at him.

Kyle: "Kurama, huh?"

Bella: "He even used Rasenshuriken." Kyle's jaw dropped.

Kyle: "SHIT!"

Ben: "It just means you're capable of doing it. As for me, I haven't been learning about Chakra power at all. I've been learning about my Anodyte spark and how to use that to help."

Gwen: "It has been helping out quite a bit."

Ben: "It sure has!"

Kevin: "It kicked my butt when we sparred before. Ouch."

Ali: "We all witnessed that, bro."

Kevin: "Don't remind me. Sis."

DMUDZ: "What a retort. Next question… All the girls: can you kick each male in the room in their family jewels and slap them hard in the face?" Kyle, Kevin, and Ben suddenly looked worried.

Ben: "Kayla, please don't."

Kayla: "Oh, don't worry about it, Benji. You haven't done anything to make me mad."

Ali: "I wouldn't ever hit Kyle like that! Unless he liked it."

Kyle: "You would if I was into that shit?"

Ali: "Yeah. Masochism is a thing."

Kyle: "I am not masochistic."

Ali: "OK."

Kevin: "Gwen…"

Gwen: "I don't need to."

Bella: "Well, if the girlfriends won't do it. I guess I have to."

Kyle, Kevin and Ben: "NOOO!"

DMUDZ: "Do we have to do this on set, guys? Come on…" Bella turned into Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher Bella: "Well, it could be crazy!" She manifested a big foot, kicking me in the jewels.

DMUDZ: "OWW! GRR…" I shot her with a big laser, knocking her into the back of the stage.

Ben: "Kyle…" Kyle turned into Alien X.

Alien X: "Got it!" He put up a field around the other six.

Bill Cipher Bella: "Do you really want to test me like that again?!" She used his angry voice.

DMUDZ: "YOU BET!" I flew at her, knocking her back into the floor.

Gwen: "Don't tear reality apart!"

Kevin: "I would like to be able to keep my car!"

Ali: "Is it always about the car with you?!"

*Insert technical difficulties screen*

1 hour later…

The smoke cleared, and Bella and I were on the floor, panting.

Bella: "We really need to stop getting into these fights… I swear we'll destroy reality one of these times."

DMUDZ: "That wouldn't be wise."

Alien X: "You can say that again!"

Kayla: "I think you tore a hole in the sky up there!" We looked up, seeing a crack in the sky, resembling a Garganta from Bleach. A hand began coming out of it.

DMUDZ: "OKAY! Gotta seal that!" I shut it in an instant, also blocking out a wailing noise as the portal closed.

Ben: "What did you block?"

DMUDZ: "Reality demon. They're always a problem for us reality benders."

Bella: "Uh huh! If two of them fight at full power, we could invite them towards a dimension. They have the same kind of powers we do."

Alien X: "OH… Shit. Why haven't they-"

DMUDZ: "You haven't alerted them because you don't stay long enough in Alien X form to worry about it. Plus, they usually go after beings over 10,000 years old, like Bella. Anything under 100 years old isn't appetizing."

Alien X: "Good to know." He reverted to normal.

Bella: "We need to keep the fighting to a non-reality bending level for a bit…"

Kayla: "As a precaution?"

Gwen: "Sounds like it."

DMUDZ: "OK. Let's go! Next question… DMUDZ: Can you change the gender of everyone in the room? I sure can!"

Ben: "Wait! NO!"

DMUDZ: "Too late!" I zapped them all with lightning. When they all got up, they saw that they indeed had changed their genders.

Kyle: "OH MAN! NOT LIKE THIS!"

Kayla: "Huh… I forgot what having guy parts felt like."

Gwen: "Oh no… No no no…"

Kevin: "Hey, you look nice, Gwen!" Gwen looked back at Kevin, and 'he' agreed, smiling back.

Gwen: "Oh yeah." Then Ali and Ben got up.

Ben: "WHOA!" 'She' felt at her new chest.

Ben: "Is that what these feel like?"

Ali: "If you mean having extra weight for basically no reason, yes." 'He' rubbed his head. Kyle looked like Kayla, Kayla now looked like Kyle, Ben was skinnier, with one long brown ponytail, her t-shirt having changed to a tank top while wearing a hoodie version of her old 10 jacket, with shorts instead of jeans, Gwen was now wearing a vest over a button-up shirt, kind of looking like a redhead Coyote Starrk without the stubble, Kevin was now skinny with a small black tank top over a longer gray one and having black hair going to halfway down her back, and Ali still had dyed lavender and pink hair, but now wore a longer sleeved black shirt with black pants. His hair was long now, like Orlando Bloom's.

Bella: "Not bad, guys! DMUDZ, you really cleaned them up!"

DMUDZ: "Thanks. And as an added bonus, everyone will spend the Q&A this way!" Everyone's jaws dropped.

Ben: "AW MAN!"

DMUDZ: "And so I don't get gender pronouns mixed up, everyone will be temporarily renamed. Kyle and Kayla, you two will switch names! Kevin, you're Kiva, Gwen, you're Glenn, Ben, you're Jasmine, and Ali, you're Allen."

Allen: "Sure, why not?" He rolled his eyes, obviously fed up with my hijinks.

Kayla: "OH MAN! Please tell me Kiva, Jazz, and I won't have to have a moment!"

Kyle: "Oh right! Neither of you got to experience that yet, have you?"

Kayla: "NO!"

Kyle: "Well, now you know how I felt after being created."

Kayla: "KYLE! I mean… KAYLA! I mean… Damn it!"

DMUDZ (thinking): _'So much for cognitohazardous effects…'_

DMUDZ: "Well, this'll be different for everybody, I am sure."

Kiva: "TELL ME ABOUT IT!" She grabbed her chest, and bounced them.

Kiva: "W-wow. These are bouncy."

Glenn: "Kev-Kiva! Stop that!"

Kiva: "Sorry."

Kayla: "Mmmph." She looked annoyed.

Kyle: "In the meantime, I'll enjoy having a dick back."

Jasmine: "Kyle…" She walked up to him.

Kyle: "Hm?"

Jasmine: "Can I sit a little closer?"

Kyle: "Of course." Allen walked to Kayla, putting his arm around her shoulder. Kayla kind of sunk in, whimpering.

Allen: "You'll be fine, hun."

Glenn: "You gonna be okay, Kiva?"

Kiva: "Yeah. Unlike those two dopes!" She laughed.

Kayla: "SHUT UP!"

DMUDZ: "Anyway… Next question… Everyone: can you all yell out the one thing you would never say?"

Kayla: "MY BOOBS!"

Kyle: "I kinda already said the thing I would never say. Ha." He snickered.

Jasmine: "SUMO SLAMMERS SUCKS!"

Kayla: "HA! You said it! Not me!" Jasmine glared at Kayla.

Kiva: "I'M HAPPY MY CAR'S CRUSHED!"

Glenn: "Um…" He had to give it some thought. He then said, "ISN'T IT NICE MY ROOM IS DIRTY AND UNORGANIZED?!" We all looked at him.

Bella: "Really, Glenn?"

Glenn: "I was parched for ideas."

Kiva: "You would totally never say that, though. I'll take it."

DMUDZ: "Good enough for me. Next… DMUDZ: is there a version of Kyle in every version of the Yugioh anime with the Ultimatrix?" Everyone looked at me.

DMUDZ: "I kinda didn't see the point. I mean, I'm not good at coming up with card effects. I'm not even a good duelist. Bella, on the other hand…"

Bella: "I have a YuGiOh deck! I have Ojamas, Heroes, cards based on all of my friends, and even the Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts!"

Kayla: "Lucky. I can just turn into EgyptPhoenix. Wonder what his Ultimate is…?"

DMUDZ: "I believe you mean her."

Kayla: "GRRR…"

DMUDZ: "I kid, I kid! Okay… Kyle: can you dye your hair red?" I looked to Kayla, who Kyle is currently.

Kayla: "Well… I have been thinking about it. I wouldn't mind doing my hair. Fun fact, I used to dye in the fifth grade."

Allen: "Oh my, do tell."

Kayla: "I dyed it red or blue on random days, depending on how I felt. I still liked my blonde hair, of course, but I really liked to have unnatural colors in my hair. So, yes, I know how Ali- er- Allen, feels about his hair being lavender and purple. I like being different colors."

Allen: "So that was always something you liked?"

Kayla: "You know it." She smirked to him.

DMUDZ: "Nice. What else is here… Everyone: which Naruto clan would you be in?"

Bella: "Ooh! Interesting one!" Everyone began going into thought.

Kayla: "Uzumaki, obviously."

Kyle: "I'm going with what my 'sister' here says." He smiled at her, still happy they got to be each other today.

Jasmine: "Let's see… if I were to pick, Uchiha."

Allen: "What a surprise."

Jasmine: "Why?"

DMUDZ: "Do some research off screen. You'll find out."

Kiva: "Hyuuga. I like the idea behind the Byakugan." Glenn had to go into thought himself.

Glenn: "I don't know enough about the show to say."

Bella: "I'm making you watch after this is done!"

Allen: "I'll say… Inuzuka. That's Kiba's clan right? I'd like having a backup animal."

DMUDZ: "But Allen, you already have a backup animal." I looked at Kayla, who sprouted her Mobian quills, only to have pink ones shaped like Amy's.

Kayla: "Not like Pink Streak!"

Kyle: "Too bad, so sad." He grew his quills, showing Sonic-shaped ones. Kayla immediately looked jealous about her situation, and her twin brother looking more awesome than her for once. Did I say that out loud?

Bella: "Yes. You did."

DMUDZ: "I thought it rather loudly. Now… Everyone: Naruto or One Piece?"

Kayla: "Naruto, only because I don't know a lot about One Piece."

Kyle: "Same here."

Jasmine: "One Piece. I love pirates!"

Allen: "I like Naruto."

Kiva: "I can go either way. It doesn't matter."

Glenn: "I'm not well-versed with either of them to answer."

DMUDZ: "Fair enough. What else is here… Everyone: what if I told you guys I had an Omnitrix that was the shape of the head of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the combination of the Ultimatrix the Omnitrix from Omniverse and the Nemetrix and called the Holotrix?"

Bella: "Hmm…"

Kayla: "I call BS!"

Kyle: "Show me in person."

Kiva: "Way too much in one watch."

Glenn: "After everything we've dealt with and seen, I wouldn't be surprised."

Allen: "I've heard of worse."

Jasmine: "Do tell, Allen."

Allen: "SCP-001. S.D. Locke's Proposal. When Day Breaks." Kayla gasped. Everyone else just kinda shrugged. I took a deep breath.

DMUDZ: "Gave me a little scare, there, Allen."

Allen: "I finally fucked with you, huh?"

DMUDZ: "Y-yes."

Bella: "Ooh, that one. That was NOT fun."

Kayla: "Nice touch with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, though."

DMUDZ: "I won't inform you all of it here. Go to the SCP Wiki to read it yourselves."

Bella: "Like the time you read 939?" My heart skipped a beat again.

DMUDZ: "Do NOT mention that one!"

Bella: "Or 096?" I went stark white, then fell.

Bella: "Okay. Too far."

Glenn: "What's so bad about this place?"

Kayla and DMUDZ: "WHAT'S SO BAD?!" We scared everybody. Allen just shook his head.

Allen: "What they said."

Kiva: "How did we transition into that?"

DMUDZ: "Moving on… Everyone: What do you think of an OP male OC story that also has a harem?" I looked to them. They all began to think about it.

Jasmine: "Is a harem… a pairing with multiple people besides just two?"

DMUDZ: "That's correct, Jazz."

Jasmine: "Just making sure."

Kayla: "Okay… Hmm… I already kinda fill the OP part. If I were to speak for the harem part… That's not my cup of tea."

Kyle: "I just don't like it flat out! I only need one… woman, to fill my needs!" He looked at Jasmine, and she smiled to him.

Jasmine: "Ditto."

Glenn: "Why would you even need multiple girls? Most of us prefer to be exclusive!" Kiva began whistling.

Glenn: "Kiva…"

Kiva: "What? I mean… I know what I'd say. I'd read the story no matter what, as long as the guy was cool."

Glenn: "I'd be more into the characters than the relationships."

Allen: "As long as Kayla here doesn't attempt to have one on me, I'm fine with it."

DMUDZ: "How do you feel about the Kyle clones making new relationships for themselves?"

Allen: "Since they are their own beings now, as long as they're happy, I am."

DMUDZ: "Sounds fair."

Bella: "I already am in one. With multiple husbands and boyfriends!"

Kayla: "Random question. Will WE end up meeting any of them?"

Bella: "Only if we need their specific skillsets. I can turn into all of them."

DMUDZ: "Your life, Hyna. Not mine. Okay… Everyone: What's the worst kind of character bashing in Naruto fanfictions?"

Glenn: "Count me out of this."

Kiva: "I don't read enough to really know." Kyle, Kayla, Jasmine, and Allen looked to each other to figure out their answers. After a few minutes, they reached a consensus.

Kayla: "Neither of us can really give an answer either, but I will be DAMNED if one bashes Kakashi! He's my favorite!"

Kyle: "Agreed."

Jasmine: "Don't bash. It isn't fun."

Allen: "Agreed. Just because you hate a character doesn't mean you should bash on them. I guess if you want them less involved in the story than they are, you can do that, but don't just kill them off just because you hate them. At least put them in character."

DMUDZ: "Good words, Allen. You both make me ticked off, and very appreciative of your views." Allen nodded.

Allen: "Love-hate relationship?"

DMUDZ: "You know it. Hmm… DMUDZ: Is there a universe where Kyle enters the Ben 10 universe with a friend who's a year older than him and he's the one who gets the Omnitrix?"

Kayla: "Is there?"

DMUDZ: "I never bothered looking for that one… Hmm…" I flipped up my Universal GPS, and begin flipping through locations I had a hand in creating, even in mild daydreams or thoughts. What? Sometimes I dabble in the thoughts of things and don't post them here. It's cool. I bet a lot of you authors do the same thing! Oh… Here.

DMUDZ: "I believe I found one… Here we are!" I summoned the TV from the ceiling, and it flipped on.

In the TV, the picture showed a portal opening behind Max's RV, with both Kyle, and a brunette girl with glasses in a navy blue shirt and shorts.

Girl: "How did… we end up here?"

Kyle: "I probably shouldn't have touched that…"

Girl: "Oh, really?" She looked a little ticked off.

Kyle: "Yeah." She facepalmed, then looked him in the eye.

Girl: "There had BETTER be a way back home, Kyle."

Kyle: "I've never dabbled in extradimensional portals before! How am I supposed to know?"

Ben: "Uh… Hello?" He looked, seeing them argue.

Max: "Are you two lost?"

Kyle: "You could say that." I could tell Kyle was trying to hide the fact he knew them from a show, even though it looked like he was kind of relieved it was just the Tennyson's.

Gwen: "Who are you both?"

Kyle: "I'm Kyle, and this is Ashley."

Ashley: "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Max: "I'm Max Tennyson, and these are my grandchildren, Ben and Gwen."

Ben: "Hey."

Gwen: "How are you?"

Kyle: "Okay."

Max: "Are your parents nearby?"

Ashley: "Kyle's parents lost us on their way out to make a campsite… and we tried tracking them, but we can't."

Gwen: "That isn't good. Maybe we should contact a park ranger or something."

Ben: "Or, we can have extra company."

Max: "Ben, are you proposing we kidnap them?"

Ben: "Not kidnap, more like, watch them until Kyle's parents come to find us."

Gwen: "Are you THAT bored, dweeb?"

Ben: "HEY! Take that back!"

Gwen: "As if I need to." Ben tackled her and began rolling around in the dirt. Max shook his head. Kyle laughed, and Ashley looked worried.

Ashley: "Come on, you guys. You don't need to fight." She got in the middle of their fighting.

Gwen: "You know… Ben did start it."

Ben: "HEY!"

Ashley: "I mean fighting isn't good for either of you two."

Kyle: "True…" He suddenly felt ashamed for encouraging them.

Max: "Tell you what. We'll take you along for now, but as soon as we find Kyle's parents, we turn you over to them."

Ben: "Alright!"

Kyle: "Thank you, Mr. Tennyson."

Ashley: "Your kindness is appreciated." They later sat down and began eating their food. Max made grubs. Like before, Kyle had no trouble eating them. Ashley had to take a minute to try one, but still spat it out. Max laughed at this, while Ben and Gwen looked disgusted as ever.

Max: "I can appreciate someone who's adventurous in culinary choices."

Kyle: "It's slimy, but satisfying."

Ben: "Lion King, dude? Really?"

Kyle: "What?"

Ashley: "Too slimy if you ask me! Blech!"

Gwen: "Surprised that's all you think."

Max: "Are you two related?"

Ashley: "No, he's my best friend."

Kyle: "Agreed." It was just then that the shooting star flew past.

Kyle (whispering): "The Omnitrix."

Max: "A shooting star! You don't see those every night."

Kyle: "I'm gonna go see what's going on with it real quick!" He ran for it.

Ashley: "KYLE!" She ran after him.

Ben: "Why is he going towards it? Those stay in space, don't they?"

Max: "They do."

Gwen: "We can't let them go by themselves! Come on!" The three of them ran for the other two.

Kyle: "Ash, we need to get the Omnitrix to Ben! Maybe if I do that, I can make him prepared for Vilgax before he shows up!"

Ashley: "Your TV show stuff again?! This is the real world now!"

Kyle: "But they look like Ben, Gwen, and Max from the show! I can make things WAY easier for them!"

Ashley: "You don't know EVERYTHING about the Omnitrix! Come on now!" The two of them got to the crater, and Kyle tripped in it.

Ashley: "Typical. Always rushing headlong into action." She slid down the slope to help Kyle up.

Kyle: "Thanks."

Ashley: "So. Let's see if this even is… Wow." They both saw the Omnitrix as it glowed a very brilliant green light.

Ashley: "That's actually cool."

Kyle: "It sure is. Let's grab it and get it to Ben. Pronto."

Ashley: "If you insist." As they both reached for it, it jumped onto Ashley's arm.

Ashley: "AAGH! NO!"

Kyle: "Ash?! SHIT!" He tried to pull it off.

Ashley: "How do you take it off?!"

Kyle: "They never said!"

Ashley: "WHAT?!" They stopped pulling it.

Kyle: "I don't know the button codes to remove it. Maybe I could find the Master Control, but that's it."

Ashley: "This is so not right." They sat down, exasperated.

Ashley: "So… I guess I'm a superheroine now, huh?"

Kyle: "Yeah." He suddenly had a thought. He continued, "Maybe I should give you a demo. Let's see if I can get the…" He hit the activation button, making the faceplate go up, revealing a silhouette of Heatblast.

Ashley: "Which Ben 10 alien is that?"

Kyle: "I think it's Heatblast. He's more or less the Human Torch, but covered in rocks."

Ashley: "Like molten rock?"

Kyle: "I guess so." He got a sly look.

Ashley: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "You'll be on fire, but you shouldn't be hurt." He hit the faceplate down, turning her into Heatblast. Her Heatblast form had a bosom, was thinner, and had fire going down shaped like Julie's hair in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix Symbol was just above her bosom, where both breasts met.

Heatblast Ashley: "AAAGHH! I'M ON FIRE! AAAHHHHH!" She ran away.

Kyle: "ASH! YOU'RE FINE!" She stopped.

Heatblast Ashley: "Hey, you're right. I guess I overreacted." She took a moment to look herself over.

Heatblast Ashley: "This is kinda cool! Lovin' it!"

Kyle: "Okay. You have fireballs, fire breath, you can fly, you can absorb fire into your body… You can do anything fire now!"

Heatblast Ashley: "Anything fire? OK." She summoned a small fireball, and tossed it in between her hands.

Heatblast Ashley: "Oh yeah!" She began bouncing it like a soccer ball.

Kyle: "Careful! We're in a forest."

Heatblast Ashley: "Maybe you should have turned me into something suitable for forest travel then, huh?" She raised her eyebrow at him as she put the fireball out.

Kyle: "T-true. Damn it." He went into thought, then snapped his fingers.

Kyle: "Turn into Wildmutt!"

Heatblast Ashley: "Who?"

Kyle: "WILDMUTT! He's an attack dog alien that sees things like Daredevil!"

Max: "Are you two okay… Whoa." He looked at the two of them, seeing Kyle, and then Ashley as Heatblast.

Max: "Whoa!"

Heatblast Ashley: "Calm down, Mr. Tennyson! It's just me!"

Ben: "Why are you on fire?"

Gwen: "And… exposed?!"

Kyle: "I guess fire aliens don't need clothes?" He shrugged.

Max: "Alien?" Kyle wondered if he said too much.

Kyle: "I mean…. Monsters are WAY too farfetched!"

Ben: "Cool! Fire alien!"

Gwen: "How did you do that?"

Max: "Odd, indeed." He walked up to her.

Heatblast Ashley: "I don't mean any trouble, Mr. Tennyson." Max looked surprised when he got to examining the Omnitrix Symbol.

Max: "Very interesting." Of course, Kyle already knew Max was a Plumber by now.

Ben: "Interesting?! This is totally wicked cool! Throw some magma around!"

Gwen: "And set the forest ablaze? No thanks."

Heatblast Ashley: "Mr. Tennyson?"

Max: "Maybe the symbol is a button. What happens if you hit it?" She did, and she turned back to herself.

Ashley: "Wow!" She smiled wide.

Max: "Come on. I need to tell all of you something."

Kyle: "You do?"

Max: "Yes." All five of them went to the RV.

Max: "Everyone, I need to tell you something. Something top secret."

Ben: "Like what?"

Max: "I used to be an intergalactic space agent."

Gwen: "Grandpa? Did you eat too many mealworms?"

Max: "I'm serious, Gwen. And the reason I know, is because of the symbol on Ashley's Pyronite transformation."

Ashley: "Pyronite? Kyle called it Heatblast." Kyle looked around, worried.

Max: "Kyle knew enough to name it?" Ben, Gwen and Max all looked at him.

Kyle: "Should I spill our beans first, or should you?"

Max: "You first."

Gwen: "We're about to have a weird moment here, aren't we?"

Kyle: "Long story short. Ashley and I were watching a 'Ben 10' DVD together, when the power went out, and got replaced with a swirling vortex when the power came back on. We both touched it and got warped here."

Ben: "Ben 10? You mean…"

Kyle: "We tried to get it to you, but it latched onto her on accident."

Ben: 'Oh man! I could have been a superhero!"

Kyle: "It's fine, Ben. It's okay." He patted Ben on the back.

Max: "We're just from a TV show to you?"

Kyle: "In our original reality, yes."

Ashley: "But you're real people now."

Gwen: "That's… good to know."

Ben: "Wow. That's… really surreal."

Max: "Agreed. That's even more surreal than my tale."

Kyle: "You're part of a space police force known as the Plumbers."

Max: "True. But I'm retired."

Kyle: "Now that we all know each other's stories, I have to tell you what's going on behind the scenes."

Gwen: "How do we know you're not lying?"

Kyle: "I showed Ashley how the watch worked, you saw Heatblast being used, and I knew Mr. Tennyson's story before he said it to you all."

Ben: "He's got us, Grandpa."

Max: "Agreed. Well, what do you know?"

Kyle: "The Omnitrix came from a ship falling towards Earth. The guy after it was Vilgax. I'm sure Max knows him." Max's eyes widened.

Max: "No…"

Kyle: "It's true. The other ship jettisoned the pod with the Omnitrix here in the hopes Max would get it, but then Ben got it on accident, and he became the hero. However, in my way to try to get it to Ben myself, Ashley accidentally had it latched onto her."

Max: "But if it's locked to my DNA, and Ben has similar enough DNA to me, it should have waited."

Kyle: "Yeah… that's not making any sense."

Gwen: "It could have gone onto me, too?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Max: "How's Vilgax right now?"

Kyle: "Damaged, but in a healing pod inside his own ship. It'll take some time for him to come to us to try and take the Omnitrix back. In the meantime, I can help Ashley master the aliens she has currently. Who knows… I may be able to unlock more for her sooner."

Ben: "Than in the show?"

Kyle: "Yeah. The more aliens she has, the better."

Max: "Let's not worry about it too much for now. We need to make sure she knows how to use the ones she has."

Ashley: "I'm with Mr. Tennyson." She smiled confidently.

Gwen: "So, let's get started!"

Kyle: "We have some time. I was going to show her something."

End show.

DMUDZ: "How was that, guys?"

Kayla: "I remember her now."

Kyle: "Me, too. Huh."

Allen: "You guys did have a home back in the other universe and stuff, didn't you?"

Jasmine: "We found out way sooner, then."

Glenn: "Wish you had told us all before."

Kiva: "I actually wanted to see more footage."

DMUDZ: "That was all the time we had. Now for another question. Kyle: Marco."

Kayla: "Polo?"

DMUDZ: "Sure. Next… Kyle: To my tailfin."

Kayla: "What?" Everyone looked confused, even Bella.

Bella: "You got me, my student."

DMUDZ: "Hmm… DMUDZ: I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate. Okay, that doesn't even make sense. Next… DMUDZ: If someone has asked something that makes the others pissed other can you use the force to erase their reason for anger instead of that neuralizer thing from men in black?"

Jasmine: "Why haven't you used that?"

DMUDZ: "I could, but the neuralizer is way more fun!"

Glenn: "Are we going to remember being gender bended?"

DMUDZ: "Yes."

Kyle: "That's fine for me. The rest of you… I have no idea."

DMUDZ: "Last bfarr2003 question. Or… more like a statement, Everyone: DON'T LOOK UP NARUTO PUT UP BUCKETS OF CUM OVER ALL YOUR HEADS AND IF YOU LOOK UP HE WILL DUMP THE CUM ON YOU!" Yet again, everyone froze.

Kayla: "Isn't this an M-rated question?"

Bella: "Or R, which I have NO problem with!" Everyone looked back to her, rolling their eyes.

Bella: "HEY!"

DMUDZ: "This is weird…" Everyone else agreed with me to just skip that one.

DMUDZ: "Now, for Xflasher01! Anyways, with all these fanfic authors here I'm starting to wonder how an adventure with all of them would be like. Let's say, Omnitrix1, DMUDZ, Generalhyna, MakaveliX T and, *Looks around, while pretending to think, then looks up to see a name above his head* Oh perfect, Xflasher. Yeah, he's an ok guy. What do you think DMUDZ?"

Kiva: "Yeah, Drive. What do you think?"

DMUDZ: "If everyone else is ok with it, I'm all for it! YEAH!"

Kyle: "That was short."

Glenn: "Agreed."

Bella: "You, me, Makaveli, Omnitrix1, and Xflasher all together? OOH! YES!"

Kayla: "That should be quite an adventure for you all? Gonna keep the stability of the multiverse safe?"

DMUDZ: "I can see that happening. Or maybe a Kyle, Bella, Kosta, Omni, and Trey adventure. One of the two."

Jasmine: "I'm game for seeing either of those."

DMUDZ: "Guys, we need to all get together, make an adventure! Now!"

Kayla: "Next question, please."

DMUDZ: "A list from PeruAlonso. Okay, let's get to it. First, me. 1. Is this true? You broke up with Ashley? What happened to both of you? Alright, I just fell out of love with her. Things like that do happen."

Kayla: "That was it?"

Allen: "Yeah, he is right, that stuff does happen, unfortunately." He looked down.

Kayla: "Allen, that is NEVER going to happen!

Glenn: "Let's hope so."

Kayla: "Y-yeah."

DMUDZ: "Okay… Now… 2. Any upcoming stories this month or in 2017? If yes, I'd like to read your versions of Totally Spies! where your OC joins Sam, Clover, and Alex and becomes Clover's girlfriend. Also, I'd like to see your version of What's New, Scooby-Doo? where your alternate OC joins the gang and becomes Velma's GF. Okay… I don't know if I'll do those or not. They were kinda cool thoughts at the time, but I don't know if I WILL or WILL NOT pursue that. I have obligations in real life, not to mention other stories here that I don't know if I'll update or not. Plus, I STILL can't find the inspiration to finish that Pirate Armada fic. It's been what, six or seven series after Gokaiger by now? I haven't been keeping up with Super Sentai for the longest time."

Jasmine: "I'll give you that. I miss Pirate Armada."

DMUDZ: "I'm sure other people do, too. Now… 3. Any new chapters for K10, TTGL, and PRPA coming up? Sorry to rush but new chapters are fun to read as the previous ones. K10, definitely. TTGL or PRPA, I dunno. I really want to do Vengeance of Vilgax badly. I REALLY do. Kyle's going to go through something huge in that two parter."

Kayla: "H-huge?" She looked worried.

DMUDZ: "You'll live. Final me question… 4. What made you decide to include Gem forms in the Kyle 10 story? Is it because you watch Steven Universe? Yes. That is all. I really like Steven Universe."

Bella: "Not love?"

DMUDZ: "I like other series way more. Like Dragon Ball, Ben 10, the original PowerPuff Girls, and my most favorite show of all time, TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN! YEEAAAAHHH!" I pointed my hands to the sky while slipping on some Kamina shades.

DMUDZ: "I've also been thinking about making a Kyle clone tale where Kyle joins Team Dai-Gurren. I have a lot on my plate already… but it would be awesome."

Kayla: "YAY! I love that idea!"

DMUDZ: "Creating clone now…"

Kayla: "Did you save my DNA just so you could-"

DMUDZ: "Uh huh." Kayla rolled her eyes at me.

Kyle: "Wow. Just when I thought I should be the only one…"

DMUDZ: "It happened."

Jasmine: "Of course…"

DMUDZ: "Now for Kyle… or in this case, Kayla questions… 1. In flashback scenes with you as a 14-year-old and Ben and Gwen as 11-year-olds, how will you react when Kid Ben says "Nothing says 'tough love' like being ragged on by your girlfriend."?"

Kayla: "Considering it was back then, he probably got a death stare. I was famous for those back in the day."

Jasmine: "I remember." She looked uneasy.

Glenn: "Those were always priceless!" He began snickering.

Jasmine: "Ha ha." Kyle, Kiva, and Allen looked confused.

Bella: "Funny. I know exactly what you're referring to."

Kayla: "Because you spied on us when we were all younger."

Jasmine: "Stalker."

Bella: "Omni already said that. You need a new insult."

Kiva: "Next."

DMUDZ: "2. For "From Hedorium to Eternity", how about a scene where instead of Stinkfly, you go Metrion and form a big disk to carry yourself, Ali, Ben, Gwen, Cooper, Jonesy, and Lucy? Another great moment would be you screaming after finding out Zs'Skayr returned and Lucy slapping you across the face."

Kayla: "Jonesy?"

Jasmine: "Remember? The one kid we always hung out with before?"

Kayla: "Oh, right. The kid with the baseball cap. I always forgot his name."

Glenn: "You were never good with names."

Kayla: "Except Vilgax, Animo, Charmcaster… Hard to forget names of people who want to kill you."

Allen: "Or in her case, steal you."

Kayla: "Glenn told you?"

Glenn: "Oh yeah. Felt better to me to have… him… prepared for those times."

Kyle: "Ha."

Allen: "That may be fun… Doesn't he reference that episode a lot?"

Kiva: "He sure does."

DMUDZ: "There has to be a reason for it… Man." I went into thought, but couldn't think of anything.

DMUDZ: "Your opinions, Kayla?"

Kayla: "Lucy slapping me? I dunno."

Jasmine: "Lucy crushed on you, too."

Kayla: "Never noticed."

DMUDZ: "Next up… 3. What will Bad Kyle, Nega Kyle, Kyzarro, and Mad Kyle look like?"

Kayla: "What exactly is this referring to?"

Bella: "Evil counterparts of you from other dimensions. Maybe I can answer this one. First, Bad Kyle…" She summoned a hologram projector and showed what looked like a black haired version of Kyle with a blood red color scheme on his shirt, with some scars shaped like Shadow's stripes on his arms. We saw this because he had no sleeves on his shirt, and he had torn pants. His shoes looked like Shadow's, and he wore wrist rings like Shadow did. He had white chest hair, also, like we could see through his shirt.

Allen: "What's with Shadow's features being on him?"

Bella: "He merged with Shadow forcefully at one point because there was no other way to save everyone, and then because of the overload of Chaos powers, he became an antihero instead of a villain. He'll still do good deeds if it suits him, or if he feels like it, but he also does bad things without hesitation as well, since he enjoys that more than being good."

Kiva: "Of course. Why not?"

Bella: "As for Nega Kyle… Found him!" She changed the hologram. He had his hoodie up. It was black with green dragons on it, countering Kyle's usual hoodie design. His Ultimatrix also had a skull on it that looked like it was painted on. He had red eye shadow. Didn't know that was a thing. He still wore blue jeans, but his hair, instead of being curly, was pulled straight down and seemingly a darker shade of blonde than before. His hands were in his pockets, but he had a wristband on his right wrist resembling Roxas' from Kingdom Hearts 2.

Kyle: "He doesn't look so bad. Just… goth."

Bella: "Yeah, this one became goth during High School. Nothing phases him anymore. He lends his powers to both good and bad guys alike. He quite literally does not care about anything except self-preservation and occupying his time when he is bored. Unlike Bad Kyle, however, he isn't openly malicious. He just usually lies around lazily when there is nothing to do, or he does whatever he wants. This one isn't dating Ali anymore."

Allen: "Gee, I wonder why."

Kayla: "Bastard."

Bella: "Everyone thought it'd just be a phase, too. Kyzarro… ah! Here he is!" A new hologhram showed up where this Kyle looked like he had metallic wires popping out of his arms and legs radiating with Codon Energy. The Ultimatrix was horribly cracked and disfigured, yet somehow still functioning, and his eyes were black with long veins coming out, and red pupils with small black dots in them. He had a long sharp teeth, an elongated mouth, if only slightly longer. He also had claws on his fingernails and toenails. His quills looked like they were permanently grown out of his back and head.

DMUDZ: "Oh boy. I remember him…"

Bella: "That's off. I don't think that was the one I was looking for… Wait…"

Allen: "Oh God… he looks awful! What happened?!"

DMUDZ: "No, that IS Kyzarro."

Bella: "Oh! Right! I always get his and Zombie Kyle's confused. Or is it…"

DMUDZ: "No, this IS the one."

Bella: "No it isn't! That's SCP-Kyle bad ending! You dope!" Bella turned the dial, showing a zombie-like Kyle instead that was in a straitjacket. It was unwrapped, he had purple eyes, and was completely bald.

DMUDZ: "That is Kyzarro. Okay. Basically, a zombie apocalypse happened due to an accidental containment breach of SCP-008, but you were the only one that was still sentient, Kay."

Kayla: "So he's good?"

DMUDZ: "He tries to be, but he's still stupid as fuck. Can't reason right from wrong, and he only wants to eat brains. He has access to the Ultimatrix, but since crime isn't around, he usually just uses the zombies as toys to play with since there is nothing else to do with them. He got attached to one very specific zombie, though. A Dr. R… something. His name was redacted. Dr. R acts like all the others, but he has a special attachment to him for some reason."

Kiva: "That's kinda sad."

Kyle: "I agree. He needs better friends."

Bella: "And finally… Mad Kyle. This one is off." She now showed a hologram of a Kyle with a crimson jacket, seemingly being blood-spattered, along with torn up shorts which looked like they were originally pants, tattoos under his eyes representing Shadow the Hedgehog's symbol from his game, a badge that looked like Vilgax's head on his belt buckle, and wore a spiked choker and bracelets.

Kayla: "Punk-ass much…"

Glenn: "Wow."

DMUDZ: "This Kyle actually took Vilgax's offer to have him take over the world, and as such, has the classic Omnitrix instead of an Ultimatrix. That model was given to Ben to fight him off. While Ben was successful in fighting Mad Kyle off, Mad Kyle eventually took over the world because Ben was inexperienced. Unfortunately for him, the Ultimatrix was only wired up to work for Ben and not Mad Kyle. So he tried to get Azmuth to force him to make it work, but when Azmuth failed to do anything, he was ordered dead. He then makes people all over the world dig for something, we don't know what, as he reports to Vilgax and helps him. He's looked up to as a celebrity on Vilgaxia, but nowhere else."

Jasmine: "Wow. That you sucks."

Kayla: "What made me give in to Vilgax's demands?!"

Bella: "You got bored of saving the Earth as the plot dictated, I guess."

DMUDZ: "Shit, man. He still worries me."

Glenn: "I'll say…" He looked at Kayla, who shrugged.

Kiva: "What happens to me?"

DMUDZ: "We don't know yet."

Kiva: "The mystery deepens."

DMUDZ: "And for Number 4! How does this work for you? At the end of "Third Time's the Charm", you feel relieved after stopping Charmcaster thinking you'll never see her again as you, Ben, and Ali are in the Plumber base until Charmcaster is there waiting. As she hugs you, she whispers "Psyche" and it turns out to be Lucy in disguise. Then, she, Ali, and Ben laugh their heads off about it. How will you react then?"

Kayla: "Oh God. The Charmcaster is good prank. I HATE THAT!"

Glenn: "That was hilarious!"

Kiva: "Wow."

DMUDZ: "That does sound hilarious!"

Kyle: "Wow." He laughed to himself as he still held Jasmine.

Jasmine: "I love it!"

DMUDZ: "Now for some Gwen questions."

Glenn: "Got it."

DMUDZ: "Verdona and Sunny revealed their Anodite forms by shedding their human skin. Ever tried that yourself? If not, what's the downside to shedding your skin?"

Glenn: "I haven't tried because I've been learning other things from Bella at the moment, like other video game and anime magic spells."

Bella: "It's true. When she goes Anodite, her power will far exceed any known Anodite when I am done with her!"

Jasmine: "No fair! I'm learning, too!"

Bella: "Yes, but you're not learning as fast as Glenn… Gwen… did. This genderbending thing is getting weird."

Allen: "I agree."

DMUDZ: "The show isn't done yet. Kyle question 5. For the Mad Kyle 2-parter, how will you react when you find out Dr. Psychobos was free?"

Kayla: "1. Glad to see other people read the Kyle-Omni team up series. 2. Dr. Psychobos was awful, inventing the Nemetrix just to kill me. I would be awfully surprised if I did see him free."

Kyle: "Well, I brought Anubis back with me."

Kayla: "Y-you did?"

Kyle: "Relax. Her Nemetrix only responds to my voice now."

Kayla: "You're reusing the Nemetrix?!"

Kyle: "Hey, Zed!" He whistled, and Zed ran in, barking. Kyle pet her as he ran up to her.

Jasmine: "Kay, it's just your brother's dog."

Kayla: "I'm surprised she knows the difference at the moment."

Kyle: "Zed's pretty smart. Watch. Anubis! Crabdozer!" Anubis turned into a Crabdozer and began panting.

Kyle: "Good girl! Now… Buglizard!" Anubis shapeshifted into Buglizard, and licked Kyle. Kyle laughed happily.

Kiva: "Anubis is your dog now?"

Kyle: "Yeah!"

Glenn: "She's pretty obedient."

Kyle: "She transforms based on voice command by me and not Khyber's whistle. Even if Khyber got out of Plumber custody, he couldn't reassume control of her with his whistles anymore."

Allen: "Awesome." Anubis licked her lips, and then saw Kayla, panting happily.

Kayla: "G-good doggy."

Kyle: "Don't be afraid, sis. It's just a dog."

DMUDZ: "I think Kay's gonna be very wary of Anubis for a little while."

Kyle: "Anubis! Default mode." Zed turned back into her dog form. Kayla lightened up, then pat her on the head. Anubis rubbed up against Kayla's leg.

Kayla: "Hey. She is kinda cute." She laughed happily.

Bella: "About time she got over that."

DMUDZ: "Kyle question 6. In Solitary Alignment, supposed your break-up with Gwen was mentioned by Azmuth after he talks about his break-up with Zennith, how would you react to that?"

Kayla: "Don't even…"

Glenn: "You should be able to talk about it now, Kayla." He narrowed his gaze at her.

Kiva: "Well, you did take it awfully."

Kayla: "It's not my business anymore. It was all good then, but the older we got, the more obvious it was that it wouldn't work soon."

Glenn: "We could have talked about it a little." Kayla turned back to Glenn, surprised to hear that.

Glenn: "We could have ended it differently is all I'm saying."

Kayla: "You're right. I was just so bothered it was Mike that split us and not me."

Kiva: "That's all in the past now, though. I got Glenn, Allen got Kayla. Problems solved."

Allen: "Kiva…"

Glenn: "Kayla… Maybe we should talk more about it after the show."

Kayla: "Sure." She looked back to me.

DMUDZ: "Last question involving Kayla. 7. How about a fun moment where after you tell Sunny you'd choose Ali, Verdona hugs you and says "Good boy, Kyle".

Kayla: "That would certainly be touching."

DMUDZ: "OK. On to Kayla questions, to be answered by Kyle."

Kyle: "Lay it on me."

DMUDZ: "Question 1… 1. Here's what comes to mind for a fun scene in the Inferno chapter. As Gwen says no to fast engines in Kevin's car while sleeping, you go Grey Matter and either give her a wet willie or bite her nose. Which prank works for you? Another great LOL moment would be you and Gwen arguing after she refuses to admit she's claustrophobic."

Kyle: "Perfect… I love the Grey Matter wet willie."

Glenn: "Please don't. Or I will hurt you."

Kyle: "You'll try!"

Jasmine: "EAT THAT, CUZ!"

Glenn: "I always find ways to get back at him."

DMUDZ: "True. Now, question 2. If you had big feet, how would you feel?"

Kyle: "Um… like I have big feet? I dunno."

DMUDZ: "OK. Question 3… For the "Eunice" chapter, how about doing a reference from The Little Mermaid where you swim around the bottom of the lake and emerge from it like Ariel and another where after swimming back to land, you lift up your foot and wiggle your toes?"

Kyle: "Good thing I have a mermaid form now…"

Kayla; "There's a planet of mermaids?!"

Kyle: "Yeah. Azmuth took me on vacation there for some DNA sampling."

Kayla: "I'd better check my watch."

Jasmine: "Me too…"

DMUDZ: "Ooh. 4. Can you describe what your counterpart, Mad Kayla looks like? You know, the physical appearance and the attire? Personality?"

Kyle: "I don't know. Bella, is there a Mad Kayla?"

Bella: "There actually is." She pulled up her projector again.

Bella: "This one is actually different from the Mad Kyle timeline significantly, though." The hologram that popped up showed a pretty exposed Kayla. She only had a top on that covered her breasts with nothing else on her top, and even then, it looked torn slightly, showing side slightly, as well as some cleavage up top. She had fangs, raggedy long blonde hair, fanged canines, wore short shorts that were black, combat boots, black arm warmers with fire halfway up them, along with violet fingerless gloves. We saw she had black lipstick on as well as Charmcaster styled eyeliner (like her OV appearance).

Kyle: "I went… mad… alright." He chuckled. Everyone else gave him a bad stare. He sighed.

DMUDZ: "Regardless… She managed to be successful in killing Gwen, but in the middle of Kyle trying to get revenge, she managed to use the bio-energy feedback to absorb Kyle into her body, doubling her power, but also driving her mad for being overloaded. She then took over Earth in one day using Alien X. She still rules her planet to this day, having Ben as her prince, and Max as record-keeper."

Jasmine: "W-wow. Just like that, take over the world?"

DMUDZ: "Uh huh."

Kyle: "I am capable of going off the deep end completely, huh…"

Kiva: "It's a wonder you're alive."

Kayla: "Like you. Kiva?" She nodded to Kayla's question.

DMUDZ: "Time for Ali questions."

Allen: "Alright."

DMUDZ: "Question 1. If there was a Mad Ali in Mad Kyle's world, how would she look? What's her personality like?"

Allen: "Bella?"

Bella: "Way ahead of you." She pulled up the projector, looking for Mad Ali.

Kayla: "What is PeruAlonso's obsession with Mad versions of everyone?"

Glenn: "Wish I could tell you?"

Bella: "Must be his favorite alternate universe."

Jasmine: "Yeah… There she is!" Jasmine was right. The projection showed off an Ali that was wearing Yoko Littner's look, but instead of fire on her bikini top, it was lavender skulls. The barette in her hair was a crimson bloody Ultimatrix symbol, and her arm warmer on her left arm had a lavender lightning bolt on it. Her boots were black with large flames going all the way up them, and she had a tattoo outlining the Ultimatrix symbol over the area of her left eye. Her back had a tattoo of an Ultimatrix symbol as well. Her hair was in it's regular color, long and black with a big ponytail.

Allen: "I was driven to craziness."

Kayla: "A… little." She looked like she was sweating.

Allen: "Kay?"

Kayla: "I love that look."

Allen: "Oh." He looked like he was thinking about something.

Bella: "This Ali is the hero of the Mad Kyle-verse. She uses her absorption abilities to absorb all of the powers of Mad Kyle's forms, and like Kevin, could transform into all of Kyle's forms herself. She eventually learned control on her own, and could shapeshift without becoming a half-human mutant combo, having a mastery akin to the Master Control in the Omnitrix. While she eventually beats him, Kyle becomes a recurring villain for her, constantly pushing her to the ends of her limits and beyond."

DMUDZ: "And she is still trying to figure out why Mad Kyle keeps ordering the digging."

Kayla: "I'd be curious, too. Mad Ali is cool."

Allen: "Okay."

Glenn: "I wouldn't mind working with her."

Kiva: "Me neither."

Kyle: "Ooh."

Jasmine: "I wish I could meet her."

DMUDZ: "What's next here… 2. What will you say after Kyle tells Sunny, "If I had to choose between you and Ali, I'd choose Ali."?"

Allen: "I would find that endearing, of course." He smiled to Kayla. She hugged him tightly.

DMUDZ: "Cute. Question 3… For "From Hedorium to Eternity", how about a scene where you break up the feud between Lucy and Jonesy?"

Allen: "Perhaps. Did that happen back then?"

Jasmine: "I think so."

Glenn: "Zs'Skayr was a big opponent for us that time."

Kayla: "Uh huh."

DMUDZ: "Now for… a BenxKayla…. Or in this case JasminexKyle series of questions."

Kyle: "Okay. Get ready, Jazz."

Jasmine: "I am SO ready!"

DMUDZ: "Question 1. For "Transmogrification of Eunice", how about a scene where Ben admires and rubs Kayla's feet and puts lotion on her back?" Jasmine blushed epically.

Jasmine: "Um… I… Uh… Oh man."

Kyle: "You can say what you want."

Jasmine: "Sounds like fun."

DMUDZ: "There we go." Bella snickered.

Jasmine: "What?!"

Bella: "It's kinda cute. Keep her this way."

DMUDZ: "Nah. I'm crazy, but not insane. Okay… Question 2. How's this for a nice Beyla moment? In "Arrested Development", Ben says he looks 11 but is still 16. Kayla (who has 'not' been zapped by the de-ager ray) tells him even as a kid, he's still hot. She then picks up Ben to hug him and he snuggles his head in her cleavage like a pillow. Um…" I looked around worriedly.

Kyle: "Sounds creepy, but even as an 11 year old… I do think he is very huggable."

Jasmine: "OK…" She slightly blushed, but got over it.

DMUDZ: "Final Ky…Jazz question? KyJazz. Genderbent equivalent of Beyla. Why not? For "In Charm's Way", here's what I'm thinking: Ben and Kayla are inside Kyle's base. After Ben asks what's wrong, a sad Kayla pretends to look happy at first, but starts sobbing while hugging Ben because she feels the team is falling apart since Kevin's deformity is putting a strain on his relationship with Gwen. How does that sound to you?"

Kyle: "We can handle ANYTHING life dishes out. Even if Glenn and Kiva have problems, we have each other!"

Jasmine: "YEAH!" She sounded confident for once.

Kyle: "THERE'S the confidence I love."

Kayla: "Yeah!"

DMUDZ: "Who's next… Omnitrix1! Okay. Here's a Bella question. Seriously Bella, have you been helped?"

Bella: "Quite honestly, yes. There have been many attempts made. My mind is unfixable." She smirked at everyone. Everyone immediately looked more worried, except me. I'm getting more and more used to her being crazy.

DMUDZ: "And for another Bella question… In your travels throughout the multiverse, have you ever met any alternate versions of you? And if so, what were the differences between you and them?"

Bella: "There are times where I've gone to other dimensions, covering up as a person called Swift Knife. You can see me as Swift Knife in the Gwen 10 series made by LordOozaru23. That should be the right person, I think. As for other me's… I ran into a few, but I want to keep that secret. We can't have too many spoilers on this show, now can we?" She grinned widely to everyone.

Kayla: "Wow, Sensei. Now I really AM worried. I can barely fight you as me! If I met an evil you, I'd like to know how to take her down!"

Bella: "Paint thinner."

Kayla: "Ooooh."

DMUDZ: "Going to a question for Kayla: Have you ever mastered the ancient art of Tae Kwon Leap? And if so, why?"

Kayla: "Hoo boy. Boot to the head. That's quite the doozy. I learned it alright." She grinned at us.

Glenn: "Amazing you remember that, still."

Kayla: "Why wouldn't I?"

Allen: "Glenn?"

Glenn: "It happened a while ago."

DMUDZ: "Hmm… I know being a hero can be its own reward, but it can be very stressful. Not just because you have your own life to worry about, but also because you have loved ones you care about who could easily be used as targets, and the fact that everyone has the fate of the world resting on their shoulders. So my question is, under all this pressure, have you guys ever felt like you were going to snap?"

Kayla: "Oh yeah! When I first fought Vilgax, when the Omnitrix was in Self-Destruct Mode, when I was stuck in Gwen's body, my first time having a girl form…"

Glenn: "Wow. Um, I certainly was worried in the HighBreed war for Earth."

Jasmine: "You don't need to tell me twice. I always got worried whenever Kyle… er… Kayla went Kurama in the past."

Kyle: "I haven't been a hero actively just yet, minus the times in AF season 1 when I was briefly there, but the Incursean invasion had me worried."

Kiva: "I'm going to go with the HighBreed War. Definitely. They had so much extra artillery and supplies."

Allen: "I was super worried about Albedo. Someone that was evil with Kayla's powers… was impossible to dream about dealing with."

DMUDZ: "Albedo is a bastard. Also… Kyle: Has Bellwood ever billed you for collateral damage?"

Kayla: "Yeah. But… I have my ways of paying it off."

Allen: "Alien X?"

Kayla: "Yes." She looked annoyed that that was what Allen had said.

Jasmine: "How else is she supposed to pay it off?"

Bella: "Got me." She tried to look innocent.

Kiva: "Was that your idea?"

Bella: "Of course not."

DMUDZ: "Anyway… I know Kyle has talked with Kurama on many occasions, but I know for a fact that the other demon beasts are also in that watch of his. They just can't converse with Kyle. So, my question is, are there any worlds where Kyle has conversed with any of the other demon beasts INSTEAD of Kurama?"

Kayla: "Funny you should say that now. Then again that was asked last year… Um… Yes. I'm trying to communicate with Matatabi at the moment, and I am currently bonded to Shukaku."

Bella: "We're making excellent progress. Especially after you showed that you could combine Bijuu power with your aliens now. Somehow."

Glenn: "It shouldn't be possible?"

Bella: "Not yet. I don't even know what triggered it."

Kayla: "Should I be worried?"

Bella: "I'm not sure. You would think you wouldn't do it that soon, though. That fight with Trey probably didn't happen in the last iteration of the multiverse, maybe… It's been so long it'd be hard to remember."

DMUDZ: "And finally… Kyle, if for one day you were able to see your parents again, how do you think they'd react upon seeing you again, and what would you say to them?"

Kayla: "I know I talked about this prior, but I would tell them I am fine, and that I have found my calling in life, even it was in another universe. It was important for them, and they always believed I was destined to do something great or important. They would understand I am fine, and I would spend a whole week with them to get to know them again."

Allen: "That's a good idea, of course."

DMUDZ: "That was the last Omnitrix1 question. This next one is for me, I think. What do you think of self-inserts? Of fanfictions that add nothing new to the story and just exact retelling of the story except with just one more character that doesn't change anything?" I had to go into thought to exactly determine my thoughts on this, or to see if this asker was trying to fish for something specific.

Bella: "Drive?"

DMUDZ: "OK. I do not mind self-inserts, really. People can do whatever they want with their stories, including inserting themselves in it. In fact, if ANY of you have read a Clive Cussler novel, he inserts himself in the story as a kind of guide/helper character, but is never a main character. He's in every one of his books, and it's a little quirk he has in them. I read a few Dirk Pitt novels to confirm this. I'm not against it, and self-inserts are not always main characters, just citing that."

Glenn: "How odd."

Kiva: "Nice idea, there."

DMUDZ: "Exactly. And for the second half, you'll realize I'm not a very picky person as far as writing a fanfiction goes when I say this, but I'm okay with it. Sometimes those stories can still be good. I still have a fanbase for my tales, if that says anything. I insert a character, but now more and more things are changing to make more of a two-part tale between Ben and Kyle now. Or, at least that is my intention. I feel it is a good change and adds a lot to it. I don't know how that can be disagreed with yet, but hey, people always find some reason or another. Like how the decided to reboot Ben 10. I watched the 'Omni-Tricked' special, and no kidding, it's the only episode of the Reboot I liked. Everything else barely cracked the 'meh' feeling for me. I would watch it on my On Demand if I couldn't think of anything else, and that would be that. But now, who knows. Maybe the reboot will change a bit."

Jasmine: "That was a long aside…"

DMUDZ: "Sorry. My point is, I feel fanfic writers have a right to write whatever it is they would like. That being said, they have to understand not everyone will like their work. I know not everyone likes my work. I've lived with it since day one. That pretty much surmises my thoughts."

Kayla: "Nice work on that."

DMUDZ: "Thank you. What's next… from the bender… Can I suggest you make a kill la kill and attack on titan story? Hmm… I was toying with a Kill La Kill idea, but not anything major. Kyle was going to show up there and do some stuff, maybe. I've never seen Attack on Titan, though. Hmm…"

Kyle: "That's bound to surprise a few people."

Kiva: "Yeah. Maybe."

DMUDZ: "Can't speak on that. Who's next here… Sonic. If you do attack on titan and kill la kill and crystal gem LapisxKyle, RyukoxKyle, SatsukixKyle, MisakaxKyle and GarnetxKyle. Hmm, I think he's suggesting all the possible pairings he would want for when those points come in those stories or something."

Jasmine: "That's what it sounds like." She nodded.

DMUDZ: "I won't do harems, as I said before. Those would be good suggestions as far as Kill La Kill and Steven Universe, though."

Kayla: "OK…"

Kyle: "Eh, okay."

DMUDZ: "Now to move to MakaveliX T. He has some Kyle and Ali questions. Can we expect a kid from you guys at any point? It'd be kinda cool to see a kid that's not JJ running around and think Kyle as a teen hero and dad would be cool."

Allen: "A kid? Now?"

Kayla: "That would be something, but we don't have plans for that right now. I mean, we've done it, but…"

Allen: "I'm sure Kayla here doesn't want to be the one delivering." She nodded. Kyle laughed, and Jasmine chuckled. Kiva almost burst out laughing, and Glenn just smirked.

Kayla: "WHAT?!" Everyone stopped and began whistling. She regained her composure.

Kayla: "It would certainly be something if I was a Dad, though. I feel like I would be a pretty good Dad, I've learned quite a bit about protection, and being an inspiration to others."

Allen: "Good. I could see myself being a good mother as well, but we're certainly not ready right now."

DMUDZ: "Genderbended, remember, readers? Okay. Now… Do you guys plan to marry at any point in the future?"

Kayla: "It's crossed both our minds. A lot."

Allen: "Agreed. It most certainly has. I think it probably will happen."

Kiva: "If you're both lucky!"

Bella: "I may have seen it happen in a future…"

DMUDZ: "Really?"

Bella: "Uh huh."

DMUDZ: "Now for his last KyAli question… Assuming Ester falls for Kyle and not Ben in Omniverse, how do you two plan on handling that?"

Allen: "Well, I can tell you nobody is getting Kayla here but me!"

Kayla: "Good to know. I don't want to be with anyone else." They ended up hugging.

Kiva: "And they're inseparable, as usual."

Glenn: "Which is a good thing."

DMUDZ: "He also has a question for Ben. Now that you have a watch, have you ever wanted to actually spar with Kyle all out, just to see who is stronger? No holding back."

Jasmine: "Oh… Yeah. BRING IT ON!"

Kayla: "Good luck trying to win, JAZZ!"

Jasmine: "We can fight now!"

DMUDZ: "For the love of shit… NOT NOW!" I stepped up.

DMUDZ: "Do that on your own time! PLEASE!"

Jasmine: "Okay."

Kayla: "Sorry."

DMUDZ: "Cool. Okay, last question for Kyle, who is Kayla. Did you have any dreams or goals for your life before getting your powers? Say, a dream career or something?"

Kayla: "Odd question. I was going to go into medical coding, oddly enough. I know it seems odd, but I always wanted to help people somehow in life. That kind of helps out, but I knew I couldn't be a doctor."

DMUDZ: "Interesting… Let's see, what else is there on our list… Angryboy13's question, to Kayla (Kyle). Hey Kyle, if you know everything that's about to happen then why does EVERYTHING go as canon!?"

Kayla: "What? And ruin everything for everyone?" Everyone besides Kyle looked at her funny.

Kiva: "You know, a lot of that information would be vital."

Kayla: "Hey, we have a lot of filler coming up, plus, we do a lot of stuff offscreen anyway. It isn't like we're just tied to one set-up all the time!"

DMUDZ: "And now that Bella's here, and that Kyle has to learn even more stuff about his hidden powers, you can imagine that there will at least also be more subplots. The other episodes are going to be addressed, of course. That's the obligation I made from 'The Night I Became Ben 10' episode 1!"

Kayla: "Oh yeah. I know that."

DMUDZ: "From Omnimania00 is… Since we can request aliens can you consider the ultimate parody: Upchuck Norris.  
Abilities-  
Check the wiki it's EPIC!  
Weaknesses-  
Pfft whats that?  
Trivia-  
Upchuck Norris does not have evolutions because the universe can not handle their awesomeness." Everyone looked weirded out.

Jasmine: "Upchuck Norris?"

DMUDZ: "I love it, but I don't see this form happening. Huh… I still have to settle on Kyle's new aliens for Season 3 of Alien Force… I have 10 new aliens for Kyle. Smackdown, Flareclaw, Raidraptor, Demantoid, Big Baller, Augmenter, Micronaut, Overflow (not the reboot Overflow), Tentaclon, and Dragonfly." Bella looked around, and began whistling.

Kayla: "Smackdown?"

Kyle: "Sounds amazing!" Anubis barked.

Kiva: "I'm gonna need to see this."

DMUDZ: "We still have one more question to look at. To Muddy  
I know this isn't really important but how could Kyle use the Omnitrix because the only reason ben could use it was because he had similar DNA to Max and as far as I know he and Kyle they aren't related by blood. Was it plot convenience?"

Bella; "That would be my doing. I reprogrammed Kyle's Omnitrix to have his DNA as an acceptable substitute back in the first episode, away from prying eyes. I knew Kyle would try to get it to Ben in the first place, so I stuck him with it, so he could learn everything he had to." Both Kayla and Jasmine were disappointed with hearing that.

Jasmine: "That… was your… idea?"

Bella: "Yeah. It still worked out in the end for everyone. Especially when Albedo showed up, making it so that Ben got his watch."

Jasmine: "Which I now know how to use!"

Bella: "True. But now you and Kyle can fight together."

Kayla: "True. You can fight with your girl, too."

Kyle: "Guy at the moment."

DMUDZ: "Speaking of that… that was our last question. Everyone can go back to normal now." I snapped my fingers, and everyone became their normal genders again.

Kyle (who had been Kayla): "Finally!" Anubis looked amazed.

Kayla (who had been Kyle): "Look. I'm me again!"

Kevin: "Finally, I'm me!"

Gwen: "You know, being a dude is okay."

Ali: "I have to agree." She looked at Kyle. Kyle looked happy to see Ali as a girl again.

Ben: "Oh man, yes!" He smirked.

DMUDZ: "Good to be back to your normal states?"

Kayla: "Uh huh!" She began petting Anubis. Ben walked up to them both.

DMUDZ: "Okay, looks like that's that."

Kyle: "Really?"

Bella: "Uh huh. Okay, people! Get prepared to see more chapters in the future!"

DMUDZ: "Most definitely. The next one will be RWBY, then Steven Universe, then I'll approach the Vengance of Vilgax chapters for Alien Force! See you all later!"

To be continued. Continue to supply me with questions, which will be answered, regardless of time taken.


End file.
